


Blindspot

by simonsharpie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsharpie/pseuds/simonsharpie
Summary: Emily Page, sister of Karen Page comes to Hell's Kitchen after their father tells her that she needs to move on with her life after everything with the diner fell apart.  Unaware of what's going on in Karen's life, she finds herself trying to reconnect with her estranged sister. All this, after well-renowned Mob-boss Wilson Fisk has struck a deal with the FBI after an attempt on his life was made in prison. Not even five minutes in Hell's Kitchen and Emily finds herself drawn to a guy she met at a coffee shop who turns out to be none other than Special Agent Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter. With the help of Fisk, she's soon tangled up in Dex's world as well as Fisk's. Making Karen fear for her life, as she makes a startling confession to Fisk while hiding secrets of her own, including her romance with who she knows as the "Punisher" or just Frank Castle to her.





	1. Highway Don't Care

Emily’s POV  
My foot pressed down on the gas pedal as I pulled out of Penny’s Diner’s parking lot for the very last time, something I never thought would happen for Karen but after Dad sent her away because he couldn’t stand to face her after causing our brother’s death. She was drunk and probably high but she decided to get the behind the wheel, she’d just stormed out on our family dinner our dad made her favorite pancakes. She couldn’t take it anymore, the diner, everything she blew up and even scratched mom’s last lottery ticket. My brother was just trying to help, get her away from that drug dealer she called a boyfriend…he’d gotten her mixed up in selling, and even doing them.  
I don’t blame him, but he was Karen’s way out, of everything and but no matter how hard I tried Dad wouldn’t let her stay anymore, and the diner was failing we both knew that, Penny’s was my dad’s dream and even my mother wanted a way out. Dad told me, it was time for me to move on and I couldn’t do it here not in this town. So here I was, on the road heading to someplace I was told Karen moved to Hell’s Kitchen, New York Dad didn’t know that’s where I was going but it was better, he didn’t know I was going to find Karen.  
I sighed as I took the exit off onto a busy highway that was going to take me into New York, I probably had another hour or so or maybe a couple hours until I’d get there. I got Karen’s address from her friend, he was a lawyer at this big-time law firm his name was Foggy Nelson his girlfriend Marci got him the job after him and Matt’s law firm didn’t work out.  
My eyes peeled on the bright city lights as I got closer into the city, I never seen such tall skyscrapers and the sound of sirens as I only grew up in a small town that had probably about five streets and I only knew the way to the diner. Our family was never rich enough to move, and with the diner, all our money was tied up even after mom died, we could barely afford to keep the diner going and let alone buy new equipment for it. 

Before I knew it, my eyes set on the sign “Hell’s Kitchen” this is where my sister was calling home, I needed a coffee first all this driving had me exhausted I thought as I pulled into a coffee shop along with some running trail in town. I pulled open my car door, as my stiff legs hit the pavement as I gathered the strength to get myself into the shop, my eyes peered around the coffee shop I’d never been somewhere for coffee other than the diner. I made my way up to the counter as I noticed a man sitting alone at a table he had on a black athletic sweater and some tight black exercise pants his hair was blondish-brown and short my eyes scanned over him before I placed my order. It was getting late, and Karen wasn’t expecting me she’d be pissed If I showed up in the middle of the night at her apartment.  
I decided a little hello wouldn’t hurt, after all, he was sitting by himself and it was common courtesy at least where I was from or maybe these city people were different, and he’d scoff at me and tell me to leave. But that was a chance I was willing to take, after all, I did spend a few minutes staring at him when I got in.  
“H—Ello?’ I said softly approaching his table  
“Hi” He replied  
“I know you’re probably wondering why a random girl made her way over here. I’ve been driving all day and I needed a coffee then I saw you all alone here and thought I’d say hello after all I’m new to this city.” I said  
“I kind of was, I don’t mean to sound stalkerish but where are you heading?” He asks  
“it’s alright, I’m headed to Hell’s Kitchen my sister Karen lives there I’m going to go see her. I haven’t seen her since my dad kicked her out. I’m sorry I barely know you and here I am spilling my story” I replied sheepishly  
“I’m sorry to hear that, that must have been really hard on you. why don’t you sit down?” He replied  
“Thank you, it was but I understand why he had to,” I said softly pulling out the chair  
“I never asked your name, what is it?” He asked  
“Emily, what about yours?” I replied  
“Dex…just Dex” He replied  
“Well nice to meet you Dex,” I said softly  
“Are you just visiting or moving?” He said softly  
“I’m moving, it was just me and my dad and well he wanted me to move on so here I am” I replied  
“Well, Welcome to Hell’s Kitchen” He replied  
I smiled as I heard this “Thank you”  
I took a sip of my coffee as the warm liquid hit my throat, it had been a while since I’d had anything, and I’d been driving all day in hopes of getting here a little earlier, so I’d tried not to stop much on my way. Plus, my dad was always warning me about getting kidnapped because I was a young girl and well according to anything I’d be considered a target, I set my cup down again to see he was still sitting there.  
“I thought I’d scared you off,” I said  
“No, not much scares me plus I appreciate your company,” Dex said  
“Do Y-OU want to get out of here…I mean you just want to get to your sisters” he added  
“I do, I mean I guess it's better I don’t walk alone to my car anyways” I replied  
Dex smiled, and got up pushing in his chair as I followed him to the door “I guess I’ll see you, Y-You live in Hell’s Kitchen?” I asked before knowing what I’d said  
“I do actually, thank you again…I felt really awkward in there alone” Dex said as he made his way back to his car  
“Your welcome, and maybe I’ll see you around” I reply  
I clicked my car door open as I turned the key “Ugh” I mumbled to myself as I reached for my cell phone. Not stopping meant no gas, my tank was a few miles from empty not enough to get to Karen’s. I slid down in my seat as I noticed my cell too was dead….” Great” I mumbled  
“Are you ok? “and Before I knew it Dex was back at my car I guess he’d noticed my little vent of frustration that I was in fact stranded  
“I know I barely know you…but do you have a cell phone I can use? My gas tank is empty cause I didn’t stop at all on my trip and my phone’s dead.” I ask  
“Yes, I do” Dex answered handing me his phone  
“Thank you” I reply as I dialed the number for a Tow Truck that I remembered Foggy telling me about and gave them Karen’s address to deliver it to as I hung up I noticed he was still standing by my car.  
“Your welcome, if you want, I can drive you the rest of the way…I mean I did hear you give them your sister’s address” Dex says sheepishly  
“Really? I just met you and you’re a lifesaver. I think I haven’t got a choice but to take you up on that.” I reply grabbing my dead cell phone and purse as I followed him to his car  
“It’s no problem really, plus you did mention being exhausted,” Dex says  
I hopped into the passenger side, as I watched Dex start the car pulling out of the parking lot “I did, and I was lucky you were there” I said  
“Do you have any plans once you reach Hell’s Kitchen?” Dex asks trying to make conversation  
“No…right now just to go see Karen, I’m going to need to find a job, but I don’t even know where Karen works,” I said softly  
“She works for a paper, the New York Bulletin I believe, I see her articles in there. She seems like a great reporter, not like those annoying ones who don’t bother to get the whole story.” Dex replies  
I nod as I listen to what Dex had to say, a reporter I thought I always knew Karen would be good at something like that. She was attending college, but I don’t know if it was journalism but I’m glad she was making a life for herself. Especially after Dad kicked her out, she had nothing I don’t even know what she did after, I was still at home.  
“I always thought she’d do something like that. I know your name, what do you do?” I ask  
“I work for the FBI, I’m part of their Swat team…. I was in the army before that.” Dex replies  
“Now I’ve intimidated you…don't worry I’m not going to arrest you or anything” He adds  
“Don’t worry you haven’t, I’ve just always been afraid every time I saw a cop, I keep thinking today’s going to be the day my sister gets picked up for dealing. I was afraid for her, she’d spend a good part of her life in jail” I reply  
“She just got mixed up with the wrong guy, and everything with our parents it was hard on her and it was her escape.”  
“That happens, but I can understand my parents weren’t the greatest people” Dex replies  
“I’m sorry, I guess we both got something in common then,” I say  
I watched as we drove along the highway the sounds of the city growing louder as we got deeper into it. I was grateful for Dex’s help I wouldn’t have gotten here without him I’d still had been stranded and alone for one of the creeps my dad talked about to get kidnapped.  
“Thank you, for the ride and for everything. I’m glad I decided to say Hello.” I say as we reached Karen’s building  
“Its no problem, You’re welcome. “Dex says as he made his way around the car opening my door  
“Can I give you a hug? I know that sounds weird…but I’m really thankful and I’ll have to make it up to you” I said  
“I don’t see why not” Dex replies as my arms found their way around his body. It was obvious he’d been running as he felt really sweaty and the fabric of his sweater was soaked as I felt it against my body. I stood there for a while as he didn’t seem to be wanting me to let go either…. It felt weird usually someone would just pull away and this made me wonder more about him it sounded like he’d had some crappy parents.  
He looked down at me as I felt my running shoes leave the pavement as he brought me to his height before I felt his lips press against mine as he slowly kissed me I felt the butterflies build up in my stomach, here I go a guy I barely knew that I’d met not even a few hours ago kissing me. I felt as he slowly pulled away giving me one last hug before he turned to his car,  
“Umm That was quite the goodbye Dex,” I say  
“I don’t know what came over me, but Yeah it definitely was.” Dex replies  
“Before I go, well know you made at least one new friend here. Call me anytime, I know it can be hard moving to a new place” Dex said as he handed me his card  
“Thank you, same goes for you. Nice to meet you Dex” I said as I waved goodbye not before also giving him my number  
“Emily? Is that you” Karen said running down the stairs  
“Sis! It is It’s me” I say giving her a hug  
“You drove all this way, to see me Is it even permanent cause if you’re just here for Dad to deliver a message that he finally wants to make up for everything. You can turn around and drive straight back home” Karen replies  
“I did, well my car ran out of gas and this nice man I met at a coffee shop helped me out. My car should be here soon I forgot to stop for gas I know…but he gave me a ride here and next thing I know I ask if I can give him a hug and he kissed me. Weird huh? As for Dad, it's not like that there’s no agenda no message to give he told me I needed to move on so here I am making my own fresh start, and I wanted to see you again.” I reply  
“Em! You know better than to get involved with strangers, but does this man have a name? Ok, I’m sorry I just jumped to conclusions that Dad had sent you here. I never thought I’d ever seen you again” Karen said  
“Yeah, he told me his name was Dex…nothing else. And I understand why you would think so.” I reply  
“Dex huh? I thought I’d heard that name at work once” Karen replies  
“Maybe you did, He does work for the FBI. Speaking of work, how is work going where do you work?” I say  
“Yeah, that’s probably why. I work at the Bulletin, my mentor Ben Ulrich taught me everything he knew about reporting and he got murdered for trying to tell the truth by a Man…this whole damn city knows as Wilson Fisk. So, his boss, gave me his job after Matt and Foggy’s law firm failed I needed the money and he wanted a reporter I was lucky Sis, I could probably pull a few strings with Elisson and get you a job too.” Karen replies  
“I’m so sorry Karen, that Fisk guy sounds terrible, but He’s locked up sitting in a cell Karen…in a maximum-security prison. It was all over the news, he’s not going to get you or anyone else not anymore. The Law worked for you guys, Fisk is locked up” I say  
“Thank you! Ben was a really good friend so are Matt and Foggy. I invited them over, but you know busy lawyers couldn’t make it. So, it’s just us, why don’t you tell me more about this Dex guy?” She replies  
“I just met him, he was sitting alone in a Coffee shop and I went and said hello after I’d ordered my coffee. I just thought it would be the nice thing to do, he did give me his phone number it’s on this card.” I say pulling it out of my jean pocket  
Karen peered down at the card “Special Agent Benjamin Poindexter” and a phone number underneath it followed by an email. She turned it around to see he’d also written his cell number on the back of it. “Well he really didn’t give you his full name, did he? Or maybe he likes to go by Dex.” She replied  
“Karen, stop being paranoid a lot of people don’t like to go by their full name its normal. Stop making it more than it is Sis, he brought me, here didn’t he? He could have killed me or kidnapped me, but he didn’t. He seems like a decent guy I barely know him, but he showed me I can trust him” I reply  
“I can’t help it; my sister meets a guy and I can’t help but worry I’m sorry and you’re right he did so I guess he’s okay in my books” Karen replies “So you want some dinner? I ordered a pizza should be here soon” She adds  
“I know that’s what sisters do, and I’d love some I haven’t eaten all day,” I say as I sit down and switch on the TV  
“Wilson Fisk, well known Mob-boss of Hell’s Kitchen has struck a deal with the FBI after an attempt on his life had been made in the prison he’d been sentenced to after courts found him guilty of several crimes. No details are known about Fisk’s supposed deal but at this time he is being prepared for transfer.” The reporter went on as my heart sank Karen’s worst enemy was free and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
“K-Karen, you’re not going to like this, but Wilson Fisk is being released, he struck some deal with the Feds,” I say as I heard the pizza box fall onto the counter  
My eyes fixed on the TV as another guy appeared on the screen for an interview  
“We are here with Special Agent Ray Nadeem, who will be in charge of Fisk’s transfer and deal for the remainder of his incarceration  
“Ray, what can you tell us?” The reporter asks  
“Turn that off! I don’t believe it; the bastard makes a deal for what! For an attempt we all know he probably paid some guards off to stage for him everyone is on his damn payroll….police, feds probably bought right into his game. I can’t believe it, I need to get on this story but there’s no way Elisson is going to let me I’m too close” Karen says grabbing the remote from my hand  
“I’m sorry I just wanted to watch some TV and I didn’t expect this” I reply  
“I know, I just get so enraged when we worked so hard to put him behind bars and there, he is set free once again only probably not without strings,” Karen said  
“I got a solution to your problem Karen, why don’t I try to get a job with the bulletin and you do all the behind the scenes stuff and I’ll do the interviewing so Elisson thinks. We’ll work together” I reply  
Karen gasped at my idea I could tell she wasn’t totally on board with it but she wanted to get the story on Fisk she’d have to put some faith in her estranged sister  
“I’m not saying Yes, but if Elisson agrees I’m for it. And you’re going to need to start working somewhere.” Karen says sighing


	2. And In the end I'd do it all again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson Fisk's transfer goes down, but not without a hitch, and With Karen gone for the night, Emily and Agent Poindexter take advantage of an opportunity to be together and form a relationship between the two of them.

Dex’s POV  
“Why did you have to kiss her” …. You probably ruined everything!” I thought as I opened my apartment door flicking on the bright florescent light over the kitchen counter. I poured a glass of water as I stood for a slight second, “You probably scared her away…she isn’t going to call you” the voices echoed through my head as I sipped from my water glass.  
I set my empty class down onto the counter and made my way into the bathroom as I slipped off my clothes before flicking on the water as it poured down from the shower head I shut the glass door as I felt the water hitting my head…the thoughts of her still running through my mind as I tried to silence them.  
The water came to a stop as I reached for my towel, the sound of my phone buzzing from bathroom counter I slowly looked down before picking it up “Work” I mumbled as If I thought it was her she wasn’t going to call me, just like everyone else  
“Ray, hold on what is it?” I say as I listened to a panicked Agent Nadeem  
“Fisk, he’s being transferred tonight they want this done get him to the hotel before those vultures come racing for the scoop” Ray replies  
“Yeah of course Ray, they want me?” I say  
“Well, you are the best agent on the Swat Team and don’t let that go to your head” Ray replies  
“Aww thanks Partner, I’ll try not to let it. Give me a few minutes” I reply  
“I’ll come and get you, that okay?” Ray asks  
“That’s fine Ray, I’m ok with that” I say before hanging up  
I slowly made my way into my closet as I slipped a black T-shirt over my head, he’d be here any minute I can’t let him see me like this, but he’s Ray he knows when I’m having a bad day there’s no hiding it no matter how hard I try. But that was who he was, a damn good agent and well the expert on Dex lately. I pulled my jeans on as I went to go find where I’d stashed my badge and gun before hearing a loud knock at the door from one Ray Nadeem.  
“Come in!” I yelled as the man entered my apartment  
“Dex, you ok…are you having a bad day?” Ray asks  
“I am Ray I’m ok…. I just did something really stupid and now I don’t know how to deal with it” I reply looking up at him  
“What did you do Dex?” Ray replies  
“I helped this girl, I met her at the coffee shop she was moving to Hell’s Kitchen from some small town she has a sister here her name is Emily. Her car ran out of gas and I offered her a ride here and she asked if she could hug me, you know thank me for helping her. And well I don’t know but I kissed her” I reply sighing “Pretty stupid huh?”  
“No Dex, that’s who you are you’ve always been one to help people all your time at the suicide hotline before you get mad, I read that in your file. Was she mad you did it?” Ray asks  
“She wasn’t mad Ray, she seemed genuinely surprised” I reply brushing off the fact he read my file  
“Dex, see there’s nothing to worry about then she’s not going to come after you and if she likes you, she’ll call you. Now are you ready to go, we have to be there soon.” Ray says  
“Yeah I’m ready” I reply “I guess your right”  
“Good, now let’s go” Ray says  
I shut my apartment door behind me as I followed Agent Nadeem to his black SUV hoping into the passenger side as he started the car. My mind had quieted for now as this mission was the distraction I needed even if a simple transfer I couldn’t stay home all I’d do is dwell on the situation more and more like I always did.  
We soon reached the FBI building as SAC Hatley waited outside the doors “Agents Nadeem, Poindexter, you all know how important this transfer is to the bureau things must go smoothly” she said  
“And they will boss, me and Agent Nadeem here will make sure of it.” I say  
“Good, that’s what I’m hoping Dex” She said as I headed into the building  
I slowly turned the lock on my locker as I watched my fellow Swat team members getting ready to go retrieve one Wilson Fisk from the state penitentiary. I pulled my phone from my pocket as I felt the familiar buzzing sound not now, I thought as I looked down to see the caller’s name. “H-ELLO?” I said into the phone  
“Dex, it’s me Emily…that girl you helped out” She says  
“Em...listen I’m about to go to work we’re doing a transfer I know it’s late, but this prisoner demanded we do it tonight. I’ll call you back, Okay?” I reply  
“Its okay, and I know you probably know but Wilson Fisk is out of prison, you probably know that but stay safe okay? I was watching the news and Karen she yelled at me to turn it off” She replies  
“I do, and I will I will call you back I promise. You should listen to your sister, Wilson Fisk is a dangerous man.” I reply before hanging up  
I sighed as the worry fell from my body as I got ready my mind was finally silenced clean for now, I grabbed my helmet before following my colleagues out the door to the white transfer van. I took a seat beside Ray as familiar faces always made me a little less nervous. “Did she call you Dex? you seem less tense than before?” He asks  
“She did Ray, and I had to cut her short but I’m going to call her back. Thank you again Ray, you always know what to say to me.” I say  
“Your welcome Dex, anytime you know that” Ray replies  
We pulled up to the prison as Ray and some other agents exited the van as Wilson Fisk was brought out hands in shackles, feet cuffed together no way he could ever harm us a good ten or so agents the man can’t try anything he’d be dead for he could. “Agent Poindexter” Wilson said as he took a seat in the van, two agents surrounding him “You and Agent Nadeem here arranging my transfer?” He added  
“Shut up Convict, you stay quiet you’re lucky you’re even getting out of here at all. If it wasn’t for your deal…We can always renege” I said sternly  
“But you won’t, because you need me if you’re ever going to catch criminals, I’m willing to give up.” Wilson snarked back  
“You better deliver, that’s all” I reply holding my rifle closer to my body  
“Guns everywhere, agents ready to jump if I try anything. You really think I’m that stupid” Wilson says  
“No I don’t think you’re that stupid, your Wilson Fisk.” I say  
The van stayed silent as we drove along the long road to the hotel where Wilson was going to be held up in for the remainder of his incarceration. I was ready to leave this full-time mob boss and lock him tightly in his new empty penthouse of a cell…an absolute joke to the public was going to benefit us hugely.  
I heard gun fire as we turned the corner, men fell around us as bullets penetrated the van. I fired a few shots back killing a few men, before picking up their guns throwing them almost perfectly hitting the men firing at the van. I stood frozen, trying to protect not only Wilson but Ray too…Seema wasn’t going to lose her husband not today.  
Gun fire continued as I continued to fire at them, agents falling injured around me. The van was going blow I grabbed Ray as my living partners grabbed Wilson leading him away from the Van into another waiting Black SUV. A man slowly lifted a gun up, pointed straight at Ray…but of course I fired as I watched him fall to the ground  
“Dex Dex! You saved my life back there. You saved lives Dex, because of you I’m living, not all our agents died today.” Ray exclaimed as we made our way to the car to take us to the hotel  
I breathed a sigh of relief as I listened to Ray’s words my head was still spinning from all that happened. Someone had it out for us, someone didn’t want Fisk to make it to that hotel, I couldn’t even comprehend what I did, or even how I did it. I was just glad, I was able to save Ray, and know Seema would see her husband again.  
Ray, and a few other agents escorted Wilson into the Hotel as protesters raged signs held up in disgust over Fisk’s release. I stood as I watched for reporters to show up digging around for a story but nothing radio silence other than protester’s voices.  
“Dex, it’s done.... he’s settled Agents are guarding his door…. cameras are on. What do you say I take you home?” Ray says poking me  
“I’m fine Ray, go home go see Seema, your kids, besides there’s something I have to do.” I reply  
“Ok Dex, see you tomorrow” Ray replies  
I watched as Ray walked over his Car as I pulled my phone from my pocket my ears ringing from the loud gunshots that hit the Van. I dialed her number and held the phone against my ear hoping she’d pick up and that her calling me wasn’t some accident dial. She didn’t hate me, she wasn’t one of those girls who over looked me this is different Dex I told myself.  
“Dex, I was hoping you’d call” She says as her voice filled my ear  
“You were?” I say  
“Yeah…Can I see you?” She asks  
“Um…are you sure your sister is going to let you. I mean she did seem pretty weary of me when I left” I reply  
“Karen’s sleeping over somewhere…she wouldn’t tell me where all she said is that she was sleeping at a friend’s tonight. So, I’m alone tonight and I could use some company I think you could too by the sounds of it.” She says  
“I really could I’ll be there in a few minutes okay?” I reply  
“I’ll be waiting, drive safe Dex” She says hanging up  
My heart raced as her voice cut off, I slowly made my way over to my car my hands wrapped around the steering wheel as I got into the driver’s side hitting the start button. I waved to a few colleagues as I pulled out from the Hotel’s parking lot making my way down the road to where her sister’s apartment was. I pulled into the parking lot and emerged from my car as my eyes spotted what looked like to be a man wearing a black outfit, a mask pulled over his eyes beating on some criminal or gang member. I quickly made my way to the door and headed up the stairs to her apartment knocking on her door, as she pulled it open.  
“Dex, you made it! Come on in” She said wrapping her warm arms around me. “Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll make some coffee? Or are you a tea guy at this time of night?” She asks before pulling away  
“Some tea sounds nice, thank you” I say  
“I’m sorry about earlier bothering you at work, I had no idea.” She says  
“Don’t worry about it, you couldn’t have known I was working.” I reply  
I felt the hot mug as she set it in my hands “Thank you” I say softly as she takes a seat on the couch  
“I’m glad you came, I thought I’d be alone tonight.” She says softly  
“I’m glad I came too, listen about the last time we were um together I kissed you but I don’t regret it I’d do it all over again “I say  
“Me too Dex, I’d do the same…I’m not sorry it happened either.” She says  
“Come here, you look like there’s more on your mind then where your sister is tonight” I say  
I felt her head as she rested it against my chest, she laid silent for few minutes before speaking of what had been on her mind “You’re right…Karen I offered to take a job at the bulletin and she’d do all the background stuff and I’d get the story. Ellison her boss won’t let her get anywhere near anything about Fisk not after the whole Punisher mess.  
I know I’m estranged but our Dad he kept me from ever going to see Karen, every time I’d bring up going to see her. He’d say not now, I need your help here, or some other excuse. I’m sorry I don’t mean to dump this all on you…you probably had a rough night too.” She says  
“That must have been really hard on you, I couldn’t even imagine but you have to give her time it’s been a long time since she’s seen you. Don’t worry about it, I’m happy to listen.” I say  
“Thank you, it definitely has been my Dad he doesn’t even know I’m here. But you’re right I can’t expect years of not seeing each other to go back to normal in a night.” She says  
A smile crept across my lips as I listened to her words, I related to her in a way crappy parents everything I couldn’t imagine what she must have went through. But part of me maybe it was because I’ve worked at a suicide hotline or seen a therapist myself that I wanted to be there for her. She reached her hand up placing it on mine  
“You’re a good man, Dex. I mean I’ve known you for a whole couple hours but you’ve been so nice to me and been there when no one else probably would. I’m thankful I said Hello to you” She says  
“I’m thankful too, no one has ever said anything like that to me…other than Ray my colleague” I reply  
“This Ray sounds like a smart man, well consider me the next person to say it other than Ray” She says  
“Karen’s not going to be home probably not at all tonight judging by the time If you’re too tired to head home you can stay here?” She adds  
“Really? I’d love that Its been a long day and I’m probably in no condition to try and drive home I’m just really tired” I reply  
“Feel free to use the shower if you need, there’s fresh towels in the cupboard I washed some figure I should help Karen out around the house.” She says  
“Thank you again, I’m really glad I don’t have to go back home tonight.” I say  
“Me too” She says laying back down on my chest again something about this felt okay to me I wasn’t eager for her to leave or panicked that she’d hurt me or worse I’d hurt her somehow. This felt safe, probably the safest I’d felt in a long time. I looked down at her as her eyes looked up and met mine again before I knew it I’d done it again our lips had found each others again and this time the kiss felt longer to me she’d slowly pulled away and smiled as I put my arm around her.  
“This is getting to become a thing between us lately…me kissing you.” I say  
“It has, and I’m okay with it. I don’t know what it is about you, but I find myself thinking about you a lot and I care about you, you’ve been nothing but nice to me since I’ve met you. I want to see what happens between us, I want you to get to know me, and me you if you’d let me. I guess I’m in a way asking you to be my boyfriend?” She says  
My heart raced as I listened to her words the friend speech starting that I’d heard from so many girls “Dex, you’re a great guy but I just want to be friends” or even Julie she didn’t want anything to do with me, but she was something to me she was my chosen North Star. The one my therapist talked about, she wasn’t like a girlfriend or anything just some I could go to when I needed direction in my life needed help if things fell apart, I’d like to think she’d be there. Ever since I left the hotline, things haven’t been the greatest between me and her she told me I scared her…what if I scared this woman away from me too.  
I sighed before looking down at her prepared to give her an answer to the question she’d asked me “Yeah, I think my answer is yes to that” I reply wrapping my arms around her  
She smiled before she let out a tired yawn “I’m going to head to bed, you can sleep in Karen’s room I’m sure she wouldn’t mind I wouldn’t make anyone sleep on that couch.” She says  
“Can I sleep beside you? not that I don’t want to sleep in your sisters’ bed, but I just don’t want to be alone” I reply  
“Of course, you can, truth is I don’t either. I’ll show you where my room is”, She says taking my hand as she led me to a door on the right of the hallway  
“Here it is, Karen really went out of her way to make it like mine at home. I snuck and called her a few times without my Dad’s knowing so she learnt a bit about me but soon it became harder to sneak those calls in so I had to cut them off. You can sleep on either side I’ll take the one you don’t want” She said  
I took the side facing the window as I’d always liked to peer outside the bedroom window in my apartment, I’d hope she didn’t mind. I pulled my shirt over my head as I felt her gaze on my body as my shirt fell to the floor I slipped my jeans off her gaze having not left my body.  
“I’m sorry You’re just…. well I can’t help but to stare I mean you have a really nice body and I haven’t seen well any guy in a long time. I probably made you so uncomfortable” She says  
“You didn’t, it’s okay…I might have been staring at you too.” I say sheepishly before getting into bed  
I managed to sleep through the night, this was probably the soundest I’d slept in nights every night seem to bring the same nightmare and I’d wake up in a sweat pulling out my tape recorder listening to my therapist’s voice, the tapes I kept from our sessions. Somehow those would allow me to silence the nightmare and manage to get some form of sleep before having to head off to work and pretend to Ray and the others that my mind was just racing again. I sighed as I heard keys being dropped on the counter, Karen was home and was heading straight to her sister’s room.  
“Sis, I managed to talk to Ellison, but he wasn’t having it at first but then I pitched it to him where you’d be covering the story and he took it. You have a job, you’re a reporter….Ellisons expecting something from us in about a week I was thinking we could”---- her words cut off as she swung her sister’s door open to see me sitting on her bed.  
“What the hell! Em, what I leave for a night and you decide to have some one-night stand with that guy you met traveling here. I don’t care what you do, just don’t bring every guy you pick up into my apartment you live under my roof, no bringing guys here to have sex with you. Do it somewhere else, I don’t need to see his face in the morning” Karen shouts  
I felt as she rose from her sleep, as she sleepily looked up at her angry sister “Karen relax! We didn’t have sex, I called Dex and asked if he could come over. He just got off work, and I was alone here and wanted some company. He’s not some one-night stand, Karen he’s my boyfriend and your going to have to get used it. I let him stay here, he was exhausted, and I wasn’t going to send him of driving back home” She replies  
“I’m sorry, allow me to apologize I just seen a guy in my sister’s bed and my mind just jumped to conclusions. I hope you’ll accept my apology, I’m Emily’s sister Karen you must be Dex.” Karen says  
“Apology accepted, I don’t blame you it’s what sisters do look out for their younger siblings.” She says  
“Nice to meet you Karen” I say  
I listened as Karen pulled Emily outside for a word about her new job as she emerged back with a coffee cup “I figured you’d want this, and I just made some before Karen got home” She said  
“Thank you. Boyfriend huh I might have to get used to that title” I say pulling her closer to me  
I finally had someone, someone who actually wanted me, and I wasn’t about to let any job of hers or anything get in the way of our relationship. I knew she’d do the right thing if it came down to covering Fisk or keeping me If it ever came down to that. I peered over at my phone to see a text from Ray, I didn’t see what it said but I was with my girlfriend and work could wait.


	3. Too late for the other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen manages to get an interview with Agent Nadeem despite Ellison not wanting to take on her sister. Dex catches on to Karen’s lie and backs her into a corner about it, his first day on the job begins as the agent in charge of Wilson Fisk’s detail. A secret meeting with Frank is almost seen by her sister. Karen spills suspicions to Matt about Fisk’s involvement in bringing Dex into her sister’s life. Ray Nadeem is suspended from duty.

Karen’s POV  
I poured a cup of coffee for myself as I took a seat on my couch, leaving my sister and Dex to have at least some privacy to themselves even if it was my apartment. My eyes glared down at my phone as I thought of the night I’d had, I’d met an amazing woman dark hair a little shorter than me and fine as hell. The way her dress hugged her curves, and how my fingers ran across her skin when I slipped it off, I hated hiding this from my sister after she’d been so truthful with me about hers. 

I never did talk to Ellison, at least not yet I didn’t know I’d bring it up to him it was all a cover for where I really was, but I had to before my sister made her way to the job, she’d been so convinced that I’d gotten her all to find out I was lying. Lying about where I’d been all night, I never went to the bulletin nor seen my boss I’d been with a man the one Hell's kitchen dubbed the Punisher. Matt and Foggy represented him last year when he almost went on trial for crimes the media pinned against him, crimes I believed were justice. After the boat explosion, I began to think he was dead and that I'd never lay my eyes on Frank Castle until last year when he'd come to my apartment said he'd finally made things right and that he wanted to move on, and I was part of that plan. I wasn't sure what it was between us at first, the man had his wife and children ripped from him all in the blink of an eye by way of a brutal shooting but for him, it was much more than that, the people involved were much bigger than a few crazy gunmen. I didn't want him to think I was trying to replace them, now that things were different and he settled whatever justice that brought him some sort of peace. We slowly became serious, and I think it was the third or fourth date and he said: "Karen, I want you in my life not as a replacement for my wife but as my fresh start a way to rebuild my life after all that went down". I think about it a lot but I couldn't bring myself to tell my sister about him, she'd be furious I'd gotten involved with what she'd think is a criminal, not a man who fought to get justice for what he so wrongfully lost. What kind of a role model would I be to her, so, for now, she didn't need to know. I smiled as I watched my sister emerge from her bedroom “Good Morning Sis, listen I’m sorry for snapping before I know you were just looking out for me.” She says  
“Apology accepted, it was my fault I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions,” I reply  
“I’m going to make breakfast; do you want anything Sis?” She asks  
“Yeah sure, I should have something before we head into work,” I say  
I sighed as I felt the fact, I’d told yet another lie I had to get to Ellison before my sister did, she’d know there was no job, and no one was reporting on Wilson Fisk at least not yet. She’d ask questions and find out about Frank and all that we’ve done to reconnect would just fall apart and she’d be gone yet again. This time probably for good, not kept from me by our Dad, her own merit and I needed to fix this get her somewhere else at least until I figured out how to even get this job.  
“Umm Dex, can I borrow you for a minute?” I asked seizing an opportunity to find the distraction I needed so badly  
“Yeah Sure” Dex replied pulling his shirt over his head  
I slowly followed him back into my sister’s room as the smell of waffles filled my apartment my sister was definitely the cook of the family, I couldn’t even remember the last time I’ve never even used that Waffle Iron she must have found it buried.  
“I need you to do to do something for me, can you distract my sister? Take her somewhere else this morning.” I say sheepishly  
“Why do you suddenly need me to distract your sister? Is there something you’re not telling her? I’m an FBI agent and I’ve learned to tell when someone is lying and you’re lying about wherever you were last night, and the job too huh?" Dex replies  
“Damn you’re good and you’re right I am lying but I can’t tell you about it because I can’t tell my sister and she’ll be even angrier if she finds out you knew too,” I say  
I sighed as I hoped I’d said enough to get him off my back enough just to go along with this “So will do you do it?” I ask  
“I’ll do it, and I understand you’re right I don’t want to be caught in the middle” Dex replies “But you owe me now, Karen”  
“That’s fine, I’m just glad you’re not going to rat me out to Em especially if you’ve got nothing to tell her,” I say as I headed out of her bedroom  
“You guys alright? I got some Waffles made” Emily says softly placing some on a plate  
I breathed a sigh of relief as Dex had agreed to my plan to distract my sister he’s too observant of an Agent not to have caught me in a lie I hated that about him one glare and I’d have spilled my guts leaving him with no choice but my sister finding out everything.  
I grabbed some Waffles and I let them sit and talk hoping I’d catch anything I could as to what they were talking about whatever I could find out and possibly find out either about Fisk or this Agent Nadeem he’d been talking to on the phone.  
“So, I got some news this morning,” Dex says  
“Good news I’m hoping, what is it?” Emily replies  
“Well, turns out SAC Hatley wants me on Wilson Fisk’s detail guess I’m going to be spending a lot of time at that hotel he’s held up in,” Dex says  
“Congrats Dex! That’s great I’m sure you’ll do a good job” Emily replies  
“Thanks, Em, that means a lot, you have such faith in me,” Dex says  
“Shit!” I mumbled under my breath as I overheard Dex’s news to my sister. This wrecks everything…. now Ellison’s never going to let me or even my sister near anything related to Fisk not with her new boyfriend being assigned to the group of agents watching him. I sighed thinking maybe I’d just leave out that detail and my plan would still work but Ellison’s not dumb and he’d catch me in a lie just like Dex almost did a few minutes ago but he did say he’d distract her so maybe I had a sliver of hope.  
I quickly finished my breakfast and threw my hair up into a messy bun as I headed into my bedroom my phone buzzing as Frank's name filled the screen “Hello?” I say softly  
“Karen, I just wanted to thank you for last night….it nice to see you again. “Frank replies  
“No need to thank me, I love spending time with you,” I say half blushing  
“But you sound like something’s on your mind?” Frank says  
“Yeah, I just found my sister’s new boyfriend has been assigned to Fisk’s detail while he’s serving his sentence in that hotel, hell he probably bought the whole damn place and everyone in it. How is that fair? After all, he’s done to me, Matt and not even to mention Hell’s Kitchen.” I reply  
“You have a sister Karen? , who is this guy, if he's bad news you better get him away from her. You gotta stay safe Karen, you and I both know what Wilson Fisk is capable of." Frank replies "Yeah, it's a long story my dad kept her from me after the accident but now she's come to reconnect. He's an FBI Agent, Swat I think. You heard of him he says his name is Dex. I know, the guy made a deal with the FBI Frank!" I reply "Dex huh, I haven't heard of him but my friend Billy Russo has apparently they met briefly when he was in the army. His name is actually Benjamin Poindexter, he was a sniper deadly accurate shot the man never missed a target. But he left the army to go work for some suicide hotline didn't know he's in the FBI now. That bastard just continues to get what he wants." Frank replies "You do your research huh?" I reply "I do, especially when it comes to my girlfriend and her family. Why don’t we meet up? you got a few minutes?" Frank replies "I do and I'd actually like to get out of here for a while" I reply "See you soon Karen, and don't worry about this Dex guy he's probably harmless," Frank says before hanging up I quickly grabbed a shirt and slipped on some jeans before emerging from my bedroom “Oh---I’m just on my way out…” I say as my eyes fell on my sister whose lips had found her boyfriend’s once again as I watched as he kissed her.  
“Karen? I didn’t see you there” Emily says turning towards me  
“I could tell you looked a little occupied there. I’m just going to meet Foggy he called me wanting to talk I told him I had a few minutes” I say  
“We’ll be fine, don’t hold Foggy up.” She says turning back to her boyfriend as he put an arm around her  
“Have a good day Karen” Dex adds as I made my way to the door  
“You guys too,” I say shutting the door behind me  
I sighed as I tried to digest the lie, I’d just told my sister about who I was meeting, Foggy’s at his apartment nowhere near me. I quickly made my way down the stairs trying to get the image of my sister and her boyfriend kissing out of my head as my eyes soon set on one Frank Castle  
“Wow, you're a sight for sore eyes,” I say wrapping my arms around him.  
“You caught them kissing, didn’t you?” He says with a slight smile  
“Yes, I did and now the image is burned into my mind,” I reply  
" Karen, enjoy the fact that she’s home and you can’t tell me she hasn’t walked in on you and your boyfriends making out,” Frank says  
“You’re right, and she definitely has more than making out a few times, unfortunately,” I say  
“It’s cold out here, let’s get into the car. I’ll give you a ride to work” Frank said slipping his hand into mine  
“Is that the happy couple?” he said peering back  
“Yeah, that’s my sister he must have to go to work.” I reply as I felt a wave of anxiety come over me “Shit! What If they saw us?” I said All I needed was for my lie to come out this way my sister and Dex right there only proving his suspicions  
“He's better looking than I imagined him to be, and so what? We're together and frankly, I don't care who knows" Frank says “I gotta admit he is pretty, and I know I just wish I could tell her about us, ” I say  
“What's stopping you, and don't say him cause you and I both know that's bullshit," Frank replies "Me Frank, I just don't know how she'd react and we just reconnected I don't wanna ruin it" I reply "You gotta stop overthinking Karen, but I can see where you're coming from. I'll keep a lid on it for now" Frank replies "Thank you" I reply I watched as Dex waved giving me a signal that I needed that my sister was distracted meaning he’d lived up to his end of the deal. I had to live up to mine, meaning I’d have to not only lie to Ellison about who she’s dating and hope that he’d give her the story. I was also in his debt meaning he could make my secret known to more than just my sister Frank would probably understand but to what extent? I murdered a man in cold blood that worked for Wilson Fisk something he could easily arrest me for. “You thinking about James Weasley again aren't you? I've been there Karen, the guilt it eats you up but you can't let it. The guy's an FBI agent, trained SWAT you'd stand no chance in a fight against him he'd have you on the ground in minutes. Carted off in cuffs, probably to prison for the rest of your life" Frank says turning to me. "How do you know? and I know but right now he knows nothing I'm trying to keep it that way" I reply "I know when someone's done something Karen, listen I'm not turning you in but you better hope it stays that way" Frank replies “Your right, I got nothing to worry about he knows nothing and it’s going to stay that way,” I say softly kissing him before heading out of the car  
7 “See you tonight,” I say as I shut the door  
I gulped hard before heading up the stairs the sounds of ringing phones filling my ears as I spotted Ellison near his office “Time to do this” I mumbled as I made my way down the long narrow hallway past the cubicles of reporters as my eyes soon found Ellison.  
“Can I talk to you, it’s about the Fisk story…I know I can’t cover it and I’m not here to beg but I have a solution” I say  
“Not here to beg, it sounds like you are begging Karen... I already told you no means no nothing you can say will change my mind” Ellison replies  
7 “I know, and like I said but my sister is in town and I know you don’t know her, and she’s got no experience, but I can help her. I’ll do all the prep and background work and it will be like she’s covering it but it will be writing it, it’s a win-win I go nowhere near Fisk and you get the story of the century” I say  
“Let me get this straight, you want me to let your sister cover the Fisk story with your help? Listen, Karen, that sounds like a great plan but there’s one glaring problem with it.” Ellison says  
“If it’s her experience like I said I can help her, as Ben helped me” I reply  
“It’s not that simple Karen, it’s not her it’s got nothing to do with her alone. Your sister is currently dating Special Agent Benjamin Poindexter is she not? And don’t say how did I find out I have my sources around Hell’s Kitchen too. It’s a clear conflict Karen, as long as she is his girlfriend, I can’t let her anywhere near this story…. tell me you heard me, Karen?” Ellison says  
“Why is it even an issue? He’s nowhere even near Wilson Fisk there’s no conflict” I say  
“You don’t know, do you? or you do know and weren’t going to say anything. Karen, he’s part of Fisk’s security detail of FBI agents and his colleague Ray Nadeem who I suggest you go interview because he’s just gotten suspended from duty due to events of Fisk’s transfer. Just this once Karen, I know I’m going back on my word, but I need this story covered” Ellison replies  
“I didn’t know I just overheard him in my kitchen he wasn’t even talking to me. So that’s it, you won’t let my sister help me?” I say  
“Karen, I’m already breaking my word letting you go interview Agent Nadeem” Ellison sighs  
“I know, I won’t push my sister getting a job here anymore, “I say  
“Good, now run along I need something by 5 pm on this” Ellison says  
I grabbed my jacket and car keys as I headed out to my parked car, I’d got Foggy to pick it up from outside my apartment building. I soon felt the cold air hit my face as I soon spotted one Foggy Nelson standing beside my car “Thank you so much, Foggy! I know this was out of your way” I say  
“No problem, you look in a rush off chasing the Fisk story?” Foggy asks  
“Something like that, my sister’s in town I tried to pitch to Ellison the idea of her covering the story with my help, but something got in the way,” I say  
“You must be happy? What’s the issue why won’t he agree?” Foggy replies  
“I am Foggy I am, and it’s all because my sister is dating some FBI Agent named Benjamin Poindexter who just happened to be named in Fisk’s security detail clear conflict” I sigh  
“I’m sorry Karen and wrong place to have found love but that guy is practically a hero…. someone attacked Fisk’s transfer van and he saved at least 5 agents including one Ray Nadeem as well as securing Fisk again. I mean not the Fisk part but the other part saving those agents” Foggy replies  
“Really? I didn’t get a good look at his face but there was some bruising and cuts on it I never put two and two together. He was on Fisk’s transfer that night?” I ask  
“He was indeed, but your Karen Page and you don’t let things like this get in your way. Cover the story and say Hi to your sister for me.” Foggy says before hopping into Marci’s car  
I scribbled down onto my notepad what Foggy had just said to me and pulled out from in front of the Bulletin to head to the hotel where Wilson Fisk was supposedly being held up in one of the hotel’s fanciest penthouses with 24/7 armed guards and surveillance cameras. My mind raced with everything that Foggy told me, and I knew there was more to this than other media outlets were leading on, Foggy’s right I’m not letting this stop me.  
I pulled up to the hotel, as Agent Nadeem stood outside the gates as I stepped out of the car making my way towards him “Agent Nadeem? I’m Karen Page from the Bulletin” I say introducing myself to the man  
“I know who you are and let me guess you hear to get the scoop on Fisk,” Ray replies  
I watched as Dex soon emerged past the gates my sister’s hand resting comfortably in his as they walked towards the gates before pausing in front of me and Ray  
7 “Ray, I’m so sorry about what happened but know I’ll do everything to try to get you reinstated I have your back. I know you did nothing wrong out there, you couldn’t have seen what happened” Dex said stopping in front of Ray  
“Thanks, Dex that means a lot, I know you do I owe you my life. Because of you, my wife didn’t lose her husband.” Ray said softly  
“I’d do it all again…. you know I would” Dex replies  
“Ray, could you take her home? I have to go but I’ll see you tonight” He adds giving my sister a kiss  
“Sure Dex, I’ll make sure she gets home for you,” Ray says before Dex headed towards the hotel  
“I promised Karen, and I’m not sure the bureau wants me talking to reporters right now I’m sorry I can’t give you a comment” Ray replies  
“I know I promised but If you want, I can leave her with you?” Ray says  
“No, take her home like he said my apartment is a few blocks from here,” Karen said sighing  
“If I could comment I would, but anything I’m going to say to the media right now could only hurt my case for reinstatement,” Ray says as he leads my sister to his car  
“See you later Sis,” Emily says as she followed Ray  
I let out a deep sigh as I watched my sister walk off with Agent Nadeem what was I going to tell Ellison when he wouldn’t even comment, and it would hurt his case too. I hated this, I thought with my sister in town we could reconnect after years of being kept from each other by our Dad. And now it seemed another man was doing the same, I know he’s not like our dad but how long was it going to last between my sister and me.  
I stood from the sidewalk as a familiar stick hit my foot as I turned to see Matt standing beside me “Hi Karen, rough day?” He says  
“You could say that my sister’s back in town for two days now and she’s already found herself in a relationship,” I say  
“I’m happy for you Karen that your sister is back, and as for that agent he wasn’t going to give you a comment anyway” Matt replies  
“Your probably right, and I am too I’m just not liking this Dex guy he's come into her life so fast,” I say  
“And you think Fisk planted him there to get to you,” Matt says  
“I can’t help but think that I mean he’s all over her he literally probably made sure she was cleared to go in there so Fisk, Dex, and my sister could consult their next move” I reply  
“You’re just overthinking it, I’m sure Wilson Fisk had no part in this Dex finding your sister and if he did, we can help her get out of Fisk’s claws,” Matt says  
“Your right, and we can but I have no proof whether he did or not so we’re sitting ducks,” I say  
“Then sitting ducks we are, you don’t just build an article in a day you sit and gather as much information as possible. Keep an eye on them anything suspicious you call me, and we’ll take care of it” Matt replies  
“Thanks and your right plus I’ve got a secret of my own and if she found out,” I say  
“What is this secret Karen?” Matt asks  
“Frank's alive Matt, we've been seeing each other for a few months now and then there's James Weasley" I reply “Karen, you can’t keep something like this from your own sister and if this boyfriend is on to you,” Matt replies  
“I know, and I’ll tell her she’s heading to my apartment now with Agent Nadeem,” I say  
“Tell her soon, if not now. I need to get back to the church, you should swing by sometime” Matt says turning on his heel to leave  
I nodded as I listened to Matt’s words and headed down the street where I’d parked my car telling my sister didn’t seem like such a bad idea like Matt said I couldn’t give them leverage over me and Dex was already on to me when I brought him in on my plan. I sighed as I started my car and headed back to deliver the no news, I’d gotten to Ellison who’d probably be furious at me, but Ray wouldn’t comment and the last thing I want to do is end up in jail for harassment.  
I’d find another way, and if Fisk was in on anything regarding my sister I damn well was going to find out. I couldn’t have him meddling in more of the people I love lives.


	4. I've Got Troubled Thoughts, and the Self esteem to Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Agent Poindexter comes face to face with Wilson Fisk who Dex soon realizes has an agenda and Agent Nadeem is at the center of it. Emily visits Karen, and they argue ending in Karen kicking her sister out of her apartment. Emily prompts Dex to let him express his feelings towards her, and the couple makes love, making him realize she cares about him more than he thinks as he begins to realize she belongs as his North Star over Julie who’s done nothing but rejects him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a split POV between Dex and Karen, I tried my best to tie in the two point of views to each other in the story in order not to confuse readers.

Dex’s POV  
I sat facing the computer monitors as I watched Fisk sitting in a chair which faced a blank wall, the penthouse as ordered was sparingly furnished as nothing but a small table for eating and a chair lined the two-story penthouse. It was something some rich prick would probably pay $3,000 + a night or even more who knows but the government was willing to pay, if that meant Fisk gave us the criminals, we’d only dream of getting off the streets of Hell’s kitchen. 

 

I turned my chair as my eyes locked on the millions of protesters signs in hand all with the same saying “Lock Fisk Up” I couldn’t hear through the window but I’m sure that wasn’t far off as to what their shouts were. Their own government releasing a criminal, straight from prison and the worst thing is the man could have been playing us the whole time, but the FBI needs the criminals and well was willing to take whoever’s deal in order to get them. 

I sighed as O’Connor walked in with what seemed to be our convict’s first meal “Hey Dex, you want to go feed the convict it’s time for his meal” He said 

“Yeah sure, I’ll do it all the guy seems to be doing is sitting in that damn chair,” I say as I took the tray from him and headed down the hall 

“Convict it’s time for your food” I shout as Fisk rose from his chair

“Special Agent Poindexter, right? You saved my life the other night” Fisk says looking up at me 

“We all make mistakes, don’t we?” I say slamming the tray down in front of him “Now eat your food” 

“Where’s your friend, Agent Nadeem,” Fisk says as he cut into his burger 

“He’s suspended from duty, no thanks to whatever went wrong during your transfer” I reply 

I sigh probably knowing SAC Hately and SSA Winn was grilling him about every detail of what went down that night and I was stuck I couldn’t say anything that would help him.  
They wouldn’t let me told me I was too close to the situation and shut me up with this new job of taking care of Wilson Fisk’s security. I stood silently as the convict ate his meal, but I couldn’t help but feel his glare as he looked up at me again this time with the coldest stare before deciding to speak. 

 

“You’re angry about Agent Nadeem and you want him reinstated but the upper brass has decided to tape your mouth shut with this job,” Fisk says 

“You know nothing about me or Agent Nadeem why don’t you just eat your food” I reply 

“Oh, Agent Poindexter, but I do and judging by the way you reacted I take it you’re not too happy about Agent Nadeem’s sudden suspension,” Fisk says 

“Just eat your meal, even if I was I there’s nothing I can do about it they won’t even let me give a statement” I reply 

“They taped your mouth shut, upper brass was never going to let you give a statement you’re too close to all this” Fisk says 

“Convict, how do you even know what upper brass is going to do, you got people paid off somewhere convict? Or are you just playing games with me?” I say sternly

“I have eyes and ears everywhere Agent Poindexter, you of all people should know that you seem like a smart man, but men like us we’re overlooked pushed to the side because the world doesn’t understand us” Fisk continues 

“I’m nothing like you, you’re just a convict who was lucky enough that the FBI offered you a deal listen you need to start living up to your end or back to the penitentiary where whoever tried to kill you is waiting for his second chance,” I reply 

“On the contrary Agent Poindexter, you are very much like me crappy childhood, your parents hardly gave you any guidance and mostly got mad at you. and then you lost them, you don’t know how they died just that they left you all alone and you were stuck to deal with life as an orphan. You know when I was a boy, my father he wasn’t the greatest role model either, he abused my mother whenever she’d do something that he considered stepping out of line, but I survived I defeated him. I got to where I am today, the most powerful man in Hell’s kitchen.” Fisk says 

“Let me guess, you had to start seeing a therapist where did you go after that? She did die, didn’t she?” Fisk continues 

“Shut up!” I yelled as I listened to Fisk’s words. Anger spread over me as I was reminded of things, I’d only discussed with Dr. Mercer during our sessions together I’d never made any of it public and I didn’t know how this convict suddenly because of some expert on my past. I soon felt the anger fade from my body as I realized he wasn’t taunting me, but rather taking an interest in me maybe even a little bit of admiration for what I’ve been through. 

 

“I’ve angered you by what I’ve dug up from your file and for that, I apologize but I was merely just taking an interest in you Special Agent Poindexter not taunting you as you’ve probably jumped to that conclusion already” Fisk replies 

“I figured that much, you have people who know people who can get dirt on pretty much anyone,” I reply 

“I do, and I want to help you Special Agent Poindexter,” Fisk says slyly 

“And how can you help me convict?” I reply 

“Well, you’re angry about Agent Nadeem’s suspension and with your hands tied, you can’t do anything to help your colleague. But of course, watch as he loses his job” Fisk continues 

“You can get him reinstated, is that what you’re saying in so many words convict” I reply 

“I can, but of course as you suspect I have an agenda one I fully intend to carry out with your help of course and Agent Nadeem’s if you do agree to my terms,” Fisk says 

“Ok, convict I’ll hear you out, I’m not even going to ask what this agenda you have is,” I say 

“Fair enough, not like you would be interested in the details anyway. Now for my terms, I want Daredevil’s identity I want to know who this man really is going around Hell’s Kitchen serving what he calls justice to the criminals he finds on the streets. He had me thrown in Jail, in the midst of proposing to Vanessa I was pulled away by officers leaving me no choice but to ship her away. There’s more Special Agent Poindexter, you see not only do I want Daredevil, I know you’ve gotten yourself a girlfriend? Love is such a wonderful thing, isn’t it?

I’d know but sadly my love isn’t here right now because of one Daredevil but lucky for you, your love is right here in Hell’s Kitchen. Karen page’s own sister, Emily don’t worry I’m not planning on harming her in any way Special Agent Poindexter I’m aware of what you’d do to me if I did. Marriage, the plan I have for you, you’re going to take this ring I’m about to give you and ask for her hand in marriage. “Fisk continues 

I stand frozen as I listened to Fisk’s monologue about this “deal” he was handing to me basically on a silver platter. I couldn’t take it I’d never make a good husband she’d want to leave me just like Julie, and Dr. Mercer they always leave when all I want is for someone to actually give a damn about me. No one did, except Dr. Mercer, she got me through everything, and I wouldn’t be on the streets if it wasn’t for her, I’d be locked up in a psychiatric facility hopped up on every medication the doctors could prescribe. I sighed as he continued, he was going to ruin Ray’s life if I didn’t do this and me saving him that night would all be for nothing. 

“One last term, one for me that I will fulfill upon your acceptance of my deal. SAC Tammy Hatley will be by soon to take my statement along with SSA Winn I’m sure, and I could either give them the truth which would end Ray Nadeem’s career with the bureau. Or I can tell them a version of events that makes it seem like suspending Agent Nadeem was all a misunderstanding. Don’t take too long, Special Agent Poindexter the clock is ticking” Fisk says looking up at the camera

“So, I either take this deal you’ve so generously offered me, or you ruin Ray Nadeem’s career ruining his life in the process,” I reply 

“You’re too smart Special Agent Poindexter, I will ruin Ray Nadeem’s career now do we have a deal?” Fisk says 

“We have a deal, but I’m doing this for Ray, not for your own gain,” I reply 

“Fair enough Special Agent Poindexter, I’ll have one of my men deliver the engagement ring” Fisk replies as I took the tray out from in front of him 

“That’s all until dinner time convict,” I say as I headed for the door 

I listened as Fisk chuckles as he orders an agent to make a phone call to one of his men, “Tell him, he said yes and to deliver that ring. Special Agent Poindexter has no idea what he just got himself into” Fisk says 

I slam the penthouse door behind me as I let out a heavy sigh, “What the hell did you just do Dex, you literally made a deal with the devil himself” voices ran through my head as I pulled myself together enough to make my way back down the hallway. My eyes soon noticed a defeated Ray Nadeem who’d been chatting with one of the agents outside Fisk’s penthouse 

“Ray, what happened?” I ask 

“Why do you care Dex? you just handed yourself on a silver platter to Wilson Fisk in exchange for what? My career remaining intact.” Ray snaps 

“You’re my partner, and I told you I had your back. All I did was agree to his terms Ray, you should be thanking me without me that man would ruin your career and there wouldn’t be anything intact” I say 

“How is making a deal with Fisk, having my back Dex. You could have done anything else to help me, but you do this, I’d rather have no career than be indebted to Wilson Fisk” Ray replies 

“You don’t mean that, and there’s nothing I could have done Ray, they wouldn’t even let me make a statement. I would have had your back, I understand you can hate me, but I can go right back to Fisk and renege on taking this deal sending you probably to prison.” I say 

“I’d deal with that, the right way by the book. I’d hire a lawyer and they’d investigate prove the bureau has no case against me. You can’t tell the future Dex, Wilson Fisk is our property now and if he doesn’t provide us with criminals like he’s supposed to instead of backing agents into corners and handing them deals” Ray says 

“So, you don’t want me to take it, let the law run its course? And Fisk will, he’ll go back to prison if he doesn’t.” I reply 

“No, you’re going to take this deal because even though I’m furious if Wilson Fisk is as much of an influence as you say he is then I don’t want to end up on the receiving end of my career imploding before my eyes. I need this job Dex, you know that” Ray says 

“So, go do as he says so I can get back to work and maybe I’ll think about forgiving you” Ray adds 

I sigh as I head off down the hallway “Damn It, what did I do? “I say angrily as I noticed a man standing by the elevator in a black suit “Special Agent Poindexter?” He asks  
“That it the ring? Yeah that’s me” I say 

“Yes, it is, I imagine Mr. Fisk has picked out a wonderful ring for your girlfriend. You have 24 hours or Ray Nadeem’s career is ruined” He assures me as I grabbed the box  
I hit the elevator button as the big steel doors opened, I pressed the lobby button looking back to see no sign of the man who’d just handed me the ring. I pulled my phone from my pocket as I dialed Emily’s number, I needed to let her know what was about to happen. 

“Hey, Dex!” She says as her voice filled my ear 

 

“Listen, I need you to come to the Presidential Hotel don’t tell Karen where you're going, in fact, don’t tell anyone. Just meet me here, okay?” I say 

“Okay, what did you do Dex?” She asks 

“I’ll fill you in when you get here, drive safe” I reply hanging up

I paced down the hotel’s long lobby as I overheard angry guests checking out of the hotel after learning that it was home to Wilson Fisk now. He probably bought the whole damn place, I sighed as my eyes fell on Emily whose eyes were filled with tears 

“What’s wrong?” I ask 

“You! I drove over here with the worst thoughts in my mind that you were arrested or being held at gunpoint by one of Fisk’s goons that demanded me for ransom. You were so cryptic on the phone Dex, what the hell is going on?” She replies 

“Em, I can explain myself earlier this morning I went to give our resident convict his lunch, and I don’t know how but he’s read my file and he’s gotten a hold of information about my past he knows everything, and he didn’t hide that fact. He backed me into a corner Em, he laid out terms and if I didn’t do what he said he would ruin Ray’s career and possibly harm you who knows what that man is capable of.” I say 

She sighed as she listened to my version of events of what happened with Fisk, “what exactly are these terms?” She asks 

“I give him Daredevil’s identity, and he wants me to ask for your hand in marriage. He had one of his men hand me this ring, I don’t know his reason for the marriage thing, but he made it clear if I don’t within 24 hours Ray Nadeem’s career is ruined, what’s going to stop him from doing the same to me.” I reply

 

“Dex, my sister she knows who he is, and I’ll get it out of her. And as for my hand in marriage, you’ve got it Dex “She replies 

“Thank you, you have no idea what you’ve just done not for me but for Ray,” I reply slipping the ring on her finger 

“I’ll get you Daredevil’s identity; don’t worry about it we’re going to help your friend Ray,” She says pressing her lips against mine  
I felt her lips against mine as she kissed me, I felt something when I was around her, I couldn’t describe it, but I genuinely felt something towards her almost as if I clung to it every time it happened, and I didn’t want her to leave not like Julie did. “You can’t be falling for her Dex, you couldn’t give her love” a voice continued to run its course through my head again as we parted ways her heading towards the door. 

 

I slipped my phone out of my pocket as the same man who’d given me the ring appeared in the lobby again “Call this number, let Kingpin know that it’s done” He said handing me a burner phone 

I took the phone from his hand as I did what he’d instructed “It’s done, we’re engaged” I said 

“Good, one more item left and let’s see 16 more hours to do it Special Agent Poindexter” Fisk replies 

Karen’s POV  
I scrambled around sifting through the piles of paper on my desk, Ellison was furious that Ray had given me nothing, but it was no surprise the Feds were so tight-lipped about this whole deal with Fisk. I was assigned the local crime report as we’d just lost our crime reporter to a bigger paper and I was officially on Ellison’s bad books. I sighed as I began to type an article about a bank robbery that happened downtown Hell’s kitchen last night where over 2 million dollars was stolen. 

I looked up to see my sister standing in my door, as my eyes peered up from my computer screen

“What do you want Sis? I’m on a deadline and I don’t think I can disappoint Ellison any more today thanks to the FBI suspending him, Agent Nadeem was a bust. Now I’m on the crime beat until who knows when. “I say 

“I’m engaged, listen I know this is sudden, but you have to hear me out.” She says 

 

“Man moves fast, let me guess my sister is engaged all at the hands of one Wilson Fisk,” I say 

“Fisk was involved yes, but Dex he had to take his deal, or he’d ruin Agent Nadeem’s career. And You might not care, but Dex wanted to help his friend because that’s what friends do Karen” She replies

“The man didn’t even tell you his full name, what a man of mystery let me fill you in sweet sister his full name is Benjamin Poindexter. What a way to help his friend, get into bed with Wilson Fisk he deserves a pat on the back for that doesn’t he” I say 

“He didn’t, and I wasn’t going to pry I figured he’d tell me when he was ready but since you’ve seemingly educated me on my own fiancé without his knowledge I might add. He had no choice” She protests

 

“He had a choice, not to take it and let maybe my friends Matt and Foggy help him I’m sure they would have helped Ray if they knew his case,” I say  
“Don’t you think if the law was option Dex would have done something for him, it wasn’t Karen.” She replies

 

“Defend him all you want, he'll get in bed with Fisk you both deserve each other then you’re no better than Dex sister. You’re accepting this “marriage proposal” makes you just as compliant as him, you go be with this man. But you’re not doing it in my apartment, consider yourself evicted go play house with Dex” I snap  
“Karen, calm down we can talk about this. We just got to a good place sis, don’t let our relationship end like this” She replies

“No, we’re done talking Em and our relationship was over the minute you let Special Agent Benjamin Poindexter put Wilson Fisk’s ring on your finger. Now get out of my office! I’m on a deadline and have work to do.” I snap as Em took off down the hallway

“Karen! I could hear you yelling all the way down the hallway, what is this commotion about?” Ellison says stepping into my office 

“My sister she’s engaged to her boyfriend all at the hands of one Wilson Fisk, so I kicked her out of my place” I reply 

“That’s harsh, but I understand why you did it. You’ve been through a lot at the hands of that man, but don’t you think your sister is a little bit right?” Ellison says

“I know, and she kind of is I mean he is an FBI agent maybe he really didn’t have a choice,” I say 

“There you go, if you can’t meet my deadline, I can gladly find another reporter to write this article. Stay away from Fisk for a while, then maybe just maybe I’ll give you another chance” Ellison says 

“You’ve got it Boss, and no I can make it” I reply getting back to my article as I opened a search window quickly punching in “Wilson Fisk”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” I say to myself 

Back to Dex’s POV 

I hear my phone ring as I read the caller name it was Emily, as my mind jumped to the conclusion that she’s talked with her sister and is backing out. If anyone could have done it, it was Karen and she always listened to her sister’s wise words. “Hello?” I say 

“Dex, I have bad news and before you jump to conclusions it has nothing to do with the deal, I’m still in. I went and seen Karen, told her about us before she heard it from a reporter in tomorrow morning’s paper and she blew up accusing me of getting into bed with Fisk. She kicked me out of her place, so now I’ve got nowhere to go Dex I don’t know where to go. I can’t ask her friends if Karen finds out I’m staying with Matt or Foggy she’d be even more furious. “She replies 

“I’m so sorry, that must have been really hard on you. Where are you? I could use a roommate and if we’re going to be married, we might as well live together. “I reply  
“Thank you, and I’m in front of the Bulletin office building. You’d let me stay with you?” She says 

“Of course, unfortunately, I know what it’s like to have no one, and I don’t want that for you,” I say as I headed to my car  
“You stay there, and I’ll come and get you” I add 

“Thank you Dex, now I feel I really owe you one. I will see you in a few minutes” She replies before hanging up

I slowly pulled up to the bulletin’s building as I see Emily standing outside before I knew it, she’d noticed my car and started toward it 

“I can’t believe Karen’s done with me, she basically told me our relationship was over the minute you proposed,” She says hoping in the passenger side 

 

“She’s probably just angry, she’ll cool down and maybe realize that throwing away her relationship with you was a mistake. I can’t tell the future but believe that deep down that Karen loves you Em, even if she is furious with you right now. “I say 

“Your right and I just need to give her some space,” She says 

I drive down the long highway as I reached my apartment building turning into the parking lot to notice the same man who’d given me the cell phone and the ring earlier today “Stay in the Car, okay?” I say as I opened the door stepping out before walking towards the man 

“You have his name?” The man asks 

“Yeah I do, Daredevil’s real name is Matthew Murdock he’s a lawyer he had this law firm with his friend Foggy Nelson,” I reply 

“Who told you?” He replies

“My fiancé in so many words, she was telling me about Karen’s friends and there’s no way Foggy Nelson could be Daredevil so Murdock it is,” I say 

“Good job Special Agent Poindexter looks like you’ve freed one Ray Nadeem from trouble. He’s getting reinstated as we speak, we’ll be in touch.” The man says 

I quickly made my way back to the car as a terrified Em turned to me “What did he want?” she asks 

“Daredevil and I just handed him to Wilson Fisk on a silver platter thanks to you” I reply 

“I’m glad I could be of assistance, you’re right about Foggy he’s no Daredevil. “She replies as I parked in my usual spot before helping her from the Car

“You ready?” I asked as I led her up the long flight of stairs as I unlocked my door 

“You live here all alone?” She asks looking around my apartment 

“I do, but now I live here with you,” I reply wrapping my arms around her 

“Probably not much longer, Fisk’s henchmen said we’d be in touch he probably wants us closer” I add 

I felt her head once again against my chest as I held her in my arms as my mind wondered what her skin felt like, how she would react when I ran my fingertips along her body or if my lips happened to touch hers again and this time things just led to another. I smiled at the thought knowing I couldn’t do that, she’d leave me or think of me differently if she knew what I was thinking. Something came over me when I was with her, and tonight I wanted to explore that feeling. 

“What’s up Dex?” She says peering up at me noticing I was deep in thought 

“Nothing, just thinking I’m really glad Ray’s going to get his job back” I reply 

“You’re good, but I know you're not thinking about Ray not right now at least,” She says 

“You caught me I’m not thinking about Ray, I’m thinking about how much I want you, does that scare you?” I ask 

“Not even for a little bit, go ahead act on whatever you’re feeling Dex” She replies 

“I don’t want to hurt you Em” I reply 

“You won’t hurt me, I know you won’t…just go for it” She says encouraging me 

I slowly do as she says pulling her closer to me as my hands reached underneath her t-shirt feeling her soft skin under my fingertips as I started to feel her giving in to me as she helped me pull it over her head. 

“You’re not going hurt me Dex” her voice ran through my mind as I started to kiss her leading her over to my bed as I set her down on the soft mattress. Her hands soon found the buttons of my shirt as she slowly undid them allowing my shirt to fall to the floor her hands traced along my back as she allowed me on top of her. “You’re not going to hurt me, just go for it” voices plagued my head as I felt her wanting me even more than before her naked body soon exposing itself to me as I removed every inch of clothing from her body, as she soon did to me. 

 

I laid back as she kissed along my neck her lips felt so good against my skin, as I heard her allow a soft moan to escape her lips, I swallowed hard trying not to do the same, but eventually, her sheer touch overpowered me as I soon felt myself do the same.

I loved feeling her naked skin against mine, I watched as she clutched the sheets as her orgasm overpowered her body until she came. I’ve never felt anything like that as she laid her head against me once again “See Dex, you didn’t hurt me. I’m right here” She says 

“I didn’t, your right Em. I don’t know why I was so worried about it” I reply softly 

I wrapped my arm around her as I felt the light shine in from my only window, as she fell asleep against me her long dirty blonde hair graced my skin as I ran my fingers through it. She looked so much like Karen, except for the hair color everything about her was perfect. 

Maybe I’d found a new North Star, someone who actually cared about me and who wanted me in their life, not like Julie who wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. “I love you I don’t know If I’m even capable of love, but I just wanted to tell you that, and I think you’d make a good North Star” I whispered as her sleeping body rested against mine.


	5. Face all the Pain, and take it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Poindexter gains some information on Karen both from the police records and her sister. Ray Nadeem is reinstated and returns to work but not as he expected as Hatley expects him to work under Dex. Emily shadows Dex at work as he and some fellow agents make some arrests provided by Fisk. Ellison pushes Karen to forgive her sister as she ends up spending the night with the couple.

Emily’s POV

 

 

I awoke as the light peered in from the far window as I soon felt it hit my eyes, the events from last night still fresh in my mind as I listened to the sound of his heart beating my head still in the same spot resting on his chest. I could tell last night, and even now that he wanted what happened between us to happen as I’d so carelessly let him express his feelings leaving me tangled up between these bedsheets his feeling of wanting me never leaving his body. 

 

 

 

 

“Good Morning,” Dex says stroking his hands along my back 

 

 

 

“Good morning Dex,” I say softly 

 

 

 

“Last night, it was amazing and Its something I didn’t think I was capable of, but you made me feel less afraid” Dex replies 

 

 

“You said you were afraid to hurt me? Is that feeling still there?” I reply 

 

 

 

“No, it’s gone…you did that for me, you assured me I wasn’t going to” Dex replies 

 

 

 

“All I did was support you, you did the rest,” I reply 

 

 

 

“You’re right, and I thank you for that it meant a lot to me” Dex replies 

 

 

 

“I wanted to let you know you can be open about anything with me Dex. But I’d never pry, or make you tell me something you didn’t want to” I reply “Speaking of being open, I heard what you’d said to me after I’d fallen asleep, and I told myself I’d say it back when I got up, “I love you too Dex” I reply wrapping my arms around his body 

 

 

 

Inside my hug seemed to be a safe place for Dex, every time my arms would find their way around his body, he’d become so still like I was holding a statue. He would stand there for a while sometimes our hugs would last minutes or even hours before he’d let go. He was this mystery of feelings, how his emotions changed when he went to work, or with me, and when he saw Ray something, I couldn’t help but want to discover, only to be terrified of what I’d found. 

 

 

I felt as his arms left my body, as he retreated back to his side of the bed his green-brown eyes gazing at me as he laid back almost as if he was giving me a full view of his body hoping my eyes would fall on it again. He seemed to pride himself in the fact, I’d love to gaze at him whatever he’d be wearing that day and find comfort in being in his line of sight as he was comfortable being in mine. 

 

 

 

Quickly giving into him once again my eyes shifted towards him, as I took in what he was so carelessly showing off to me. His figure nothing less than perfect, I imagine him being FBI SWAT that he’d have to keep a certain physical appearance as well as keep some level of fitness required by the bureau, something he’d obviously had no trouble in complying with. 

 

 

A slight smile gave way across his lips almost as if he knew exactly what I’d been thinking at that moment as I’d laid there gazing at the view he’d so carelessly offered me allowing me to see him, his body that’s usually covered by layers of clothing but for me he was lying there naked, but not afraid of any gaze meeting him almost as if he’d been comfortable around me, pleased I’d taken notice

 

 

“Am I the cause of that smile?” I ask

 

 

“You sure are, I’ve never let anyone get this close to me yet here you are so comfortable in checking me out ”Dex replies 

 

 

 

“Does that make you uncomfortable, you made it so easy for my view to shift your way” I reply 

 

 

 

“No, not in the slightest you’re something else Page, and I want to get to know you” Dex replies half blushing 

 

I watched as he rose from the bed covering himself with a grey t-shirt that he’d slipped over his head as he made his way into the small kitchen area reaching for a cup from one of the cupboards, he’d kept his apartment so neat nothing out if its place including the small picture that hung above the light switch by the door. No surprise, as the man had served in the army.

 

 

He soon returned making his way over to me with a coffee cup, the steam floating into the air as I took the warm cup into my hands “Thank you, I made the pot when I got up earlier, I couldn’t sleep” I say 

 

 

“Karen on your mind?” He asks 

 

 

“Yeah, I can’t shake the fact she ended our relationship over this engagement. Her mind jumped straight to Fisk when I told her and when I tried to explain to her why this happened, she kicked me out of her office.” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“That must have been hard, really hard,” Dex says 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you, but if you didn’t do it Fisk would have ruined Ray Nadeem’s career and even yours if you weren’t careful. Karen may not understand, but she’d do the same if it were one of her friends in trouble.” I replied 

 

 

 

“I wasn’t going to take that chance, Ray’s a good man, and I hope she comes around Dex replies 

 

 

 

 

“He’s lucky to have you in his corner, and I hope so too” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Dex asks as he rested his hand on his hip

 

“Of course, what is it Dex?” I reply 

 

 

 

“It’s about Karen, I wasn’t going to tell you but not because I didn’t want to, but she swore me to secrecy after we talked. She came to me, asked me if I could distract you take you somewhere else that morning, just for a while. I cornered her, but I got nothing all she said is that I was right she was lying about something. But I don’t know what

 

 

 

" Has Karen told you anything or seemed to you like she was hiding something?” Dex asks 

 

 

 

“Not that I know of, she seemed truthful when she said she was going to meet Foggy downstairs after breakfast. Did you see something? She hasn’t told me much of anything since I’ve got here just that I could stay at her place. “I reply 

 

 

“That man with her, there’s no way it was Foggy Nelson. The guy’s running for District Attorney, his own write-in campaign probably some snap decision after Fisk is suddenly released from prison, his face is everywhere on posters around Hell’s kitchen, and that man I saw with her that day wasn’t Foggy it was someone else.” Dex replies 

 

 

 

 

“There is a guy I know of, could match who you saw with my sister. His name is the “Punisher” as the media dubbed him, she thinks I don’t know but I read the papers even as far as where I lived, we heard of this punisher. I don’t know his real name, but that’s all I was able to find out, I don’t know if it’s him who was with Karen the media presumed, he was dead after a big boat explosion off the harbor” I reply 

 

 

 

“How long ago was that?” Dex asks 

 

 

 

“About a year ago, media presumed he was dead and then suddenly he pops up again responsible for multiple crimes he was never caught, and the police just quit looking for him they probably believed too whoever he was after it was for a reason.” I reply 

 

 

 

“So, you think this Punisher is alive and is in Hell’s Kitchen spending time with Karen?” Dex replies

 

 

 

“I think there’s a high possibility he is, and as for spending time with my sister, I wouldn’t put it past him. Her friend’s law firm Nelson & Murdock before it dissolved, represented him in court tried to prove his innocence.” I reply 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry like this…I didn’t know you knew so much about this and I feel I’ve put you in an awkward position” Dex replies

 

 

 

“It’s okay Dex, you didn’t I’m happy to help you plus you’re an FBI agent I don’t think lying to a federal agent my boyfriend or not is a good idea” I reply 

 

 

 

“You’ve got a point, on the lying part definitely not a good idea. Thank you for helping me” Dex replies 

 

 

 

 

“Anytime Dex, but there’s something you should know Karen she’s been in trouble with the law before I don’t know what for as I’ve only been around for a whole couple of days and asking why you got arrested isn’t exactly a conversation starter I’d want to use. But one of her friends told me she was arrested for something, a tall blind guy told me his name is Matt Murdock. I’m worried she’s done something again.” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“I’ll ask someone I trust at work to look into it, check for anything outstanding. Are you okay with that?” Dex asks 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes, I am, do what you have to Dex I want to know what they find out” I reply 

 

 

 

“I’ll share it with you, I promise if they find anything. It shouldn’t be hard you’re her sister” Dex replies as he pulls some pants over his hips

 

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it Dex I really do.” I reply 

 

 

 

“Just looking out for you, I don’t want her to mix you up in something” Dex replies 

 

 

 

 

“Off the topic of Karen, have you found a job yet?” He asks 

 

 

 

“No, I’ve had no luck after the whole reporter thing fell through with Karen I’d just given up” I reply 

 

 

“What made it fall through,” Dex says 

 

 

“I’m dating the agent in charge of guarding Wilson Fisk, not exactly something Ellison took lightly. He decided it was a clear conflict of interest and told Karen not to bring it up again” I replied 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, but Ellison he did the right thing there’s no way we could date while you investigate our prisoner. We’d have to end things” Dex says 

 

 

“I know and giving you up that’s not something I’m prepared to do, our relationship means more to me than some story on Wilson Fisk. There will be other opportunities” I reply 

 

 

"That means a lot to me, I can't lose you not ever you're the only person besides Ray who gives a damn about me. I'm falling in love with you Miss Page, you've made feel things I never thought I was capable of as much as that scares me, I don't want it to stop" Dex says 

 

 

 

"I'm falling in love with you too Dex, we're in this together I'm never going to leave you. What we have, not even Wilson Fisk could get between it " I reply 

 

 

 

 

"I have an offer, one I'm hoping you'll take me up on. Hattley approached me a few days back, we had a conversation about you and both agreed you'd make a good agent if it's even something you're interested in?" Dex says 

 

 

"I've never thought of that, ever since that the reporter thing fell through at the bulletin I thought that was my future working side by side with my sister reporting on the news of Hell's Kitchen and knowing I'd helped her take down Fisk. But that's over know, that was Karen's dream not mine I want to do something that means something to me." I reply 

 

"Is that you're way of saying yes?" Dex says 

 

 

"Yes in a way it is, No one’s ever had that much faith in me to even suggest a future career, when me and Karen were younger my parents, they opened Penny’s diner and that’s where we were expected to work. There was no going off to college, we had to help out at the family diner. But I’m still young, and there’s no diner or obligation to Karen holding me back anymore, and then there's you." I replied 

 

 

 

“I, unfortunately, understand how that feels, no one had faith in me either growing up not even my own parents. But I somehow found myself here, got to where I was, and I know I hardly know you, but I want that for you too to find yourself somewhere too” Dex replies 

 

 

“It sucks doesn’t it, and that must have been really hard on you, and here I am lucky to have had parents who even though they’d made me help out at the diner were there for me. “I reply 

 

 

“It helps to talk about it, at least that’s what Dr. Mercer always told me. Maybe she was just trying to get me to talk to her more” Dex replies

 

 

 

“I’m glad you had someone to talk to about it, no one should have to be alone. On another note, I know absolutely nothing about being in the FBI I only ever served food to customers at the diner, I’m not saying I will yet but I’m thinking about it. Do you think it would be okay if I hung around you or a colleague? Just to see what’s involved…I’d understand if that’s breaking the rules”, I reply 

 

 

 

“I’m glad I did too, she was like a friend to me. I think that’s a good idea, and there’s many things Hattley considers breaking the rules but I don’t think that sounds like one of them” Dex replies 

 

 

 

A smile formed across my listening to him speak of Dr. Mercer who seemed to mean a lot to Dex before feeling a wave of nervousness hit me as he’d just agreed to my suggestion. I’d never been around anyone except for the regulars at the diner, no one ever heard of the FBI in my small town, and now I was going to be surrounded by federal agents. Having Dex there would no doubt bring me comfort, as he soon changed from his grey t-shirt into a white button-down shirt and greyish pants before slipping a black jacket over his shoulders.

 

 

My eyes shifted towards him almost as if they couldn’t ignore this new look Dex had put on to go to work, his greenish-brown eyes sent me a wink before I hopped off the bed slipping a hoodie over my head and slipping my jeans on before following him to the door as he grabbed his keys. 

 

 

 

I followed Dex down the long hallway past cubicles with Agents who looked too buried in paperwork to notice what was going on around them. SAC Hatley had called a meeting of the “Fisk taskforce” to gain a status update on any information Fisk has provided thus far. And to announce Agent Nadeem’s return from suspension, something Dex had been waiting to hear. 

 

 

He pulled the long steal door open as I followed him into the conference room a bulletin board stood covered with numerous names of criminal’s Fisk had more likely given up to the FBI. Probably more like taking out the competition, for Fisk any criminal off the streets meant more room for him to move in. None of the other agents had arrived yet, so it was only me, Dex and SAC Hattley. 

 

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Dex asks turning to Hatley 

 

 

“Sure Dex, is about who you’ve brought with you?” She replies 

 

 

“Yeah, I understand if it’s breaking the rules but I spoke to her about our conversation earlier and she’s accepted our offer” Dex replies 

 

“You’re okay Dex, she’s more than welcome to stay. She can stay with you or Agent Nadeem, Mr. Fisk will be pleased, I’ll let him know of her decision.” She replies

 

 

“Thank you, I’ll keep an eye on her.” Dex replies

 

 

“What’s your name?” SAC Hattley asks her eyes soon falling on me 

 

 

“Emily Page, Nice to meet you SAC Hattley” I reply as she shook my hand 

 

I listened as the other agents soon joined the table, and SAC Hatley began the meeting “Our man of the hour, Special Agent Ray Nadeem. Before we get down to business, I’d like to announce Ray’s return to the bureau we’re all happy to have him back on the team. Agent Nadeem, you’ll be working under the current Agent in Charge of Fisk which I believe is Agent Poindexter. Now speaking of Agent Poindexter, what is the update with regards to Fisk. “SAC Hatley says 

 

 

 

A few claps filled the room as Hatley announced Ray’s return to duty, colleagues happy to see Ray’s familiar face back in the building again including Dex who seemed thrilled the reinstatement went through. Fisk had lived up to his end of the bargain on both fronts it seemed, but few things received from Fisk come without more strings.  
I couldn’t help but notice the expression that Ray wore on his face, one almost of frustration that he’d been the one who’d made this whole Fisk-FBI deal happen and all he got for it was a suspension he didn’t even deserve. Dex was simply doing his job, the Albanians left him no choice and Ray paid the price for it as the agent in charge.The bureau needed a scapegoat, and Ray was the perfect agent to take the fall while SAC Hatley let a trained FBI SWAT agent, who’d be better suited going on missions take the reigns to this whole Fisk taskforce. 

 

 

 

I turned my attention back to the meeting, as my eyes fell to the end of the table where Dex had taken a seat, as he soon rose to respond to Hattely’s question “Wilson Fisk has provided us with several criminals ranging from money launders, arms dealers, and some information on a rival gang he’d had his sights on taking out. We’ve checked the information he’d given us, and so far, it’s turned out like he said it would. As for Fisk himself, he remains incarcerated at the Presidential Hotel receiving 24/7 surveillance and his daily needs on a schedule such as showers, meals, and anything else. “Dex says as he returns to his seat 

 

 

 

“Thank you Dex, sounds like everything is going well. I’ll sign the order to send teams out to the locations on the board, time to bring in some criminals. This meeting is dismissed!” Hatley says as the agents rose from their chairs the unlucky ones headed back to what seemed like mountains of paperwork

 

 

 

“I couldn’t help but notice Ray, he wasn’t exactly thrilled Hattley is making him work under you,” I said 

 

 

“I hate that he even got suspended in the first place, but I’m sure he’ll be okay,” Dex says 

 

 

“It’s almost as if Fisk has the whole army looking after him,” I say 

 

 

 

 

 

“He definitely does, but that’s what we signed up for when we made the deal, I just hope it was the right thing” Dex replies 

 

 

“You’re a good agent, and if Fisk’s playing you guys then I’m sure you’ll find out” I replied 

 

 

 

“Thanks, now I don’t think Hattley would like if we sat here all day. Follow me, Miss Page” Dex said as I rose from my chair following him to the door   
“I have to leave you for a bit, but Agent Nadeem over there he’s going to stay with you till I get back. “Dex says 

 

 

 

“Got to go catch some bad guys?” I ask 

 

 

 

“Something like that, yeah. I’ll be back before you know it” Dex replies placing a kiss on my forehead 

 

 

 

I watched as Dex headed down the hallway before disappearing behind another large door, he looked so comfortable as he moved through the building and spoke to his colleagues. My eyes soon fell again on Agent Nadeem as he’d made his way over to the chair beside me, his dark hair slicked back wearing a jet-black suit, not the expensive kind one like my dad used to wear on special occasions. Or when he’d go meet someone about the diner. He planted himself down in the chair before turning to me “You are wondering where he went huh?” He asks 

 

 

I lifted my eyes from the door that Dex had exited out as my body turned to face Agent Nadeem “Yeah, in a way I was.” I reply as he began to speak   
“Through that door, down the stairs is another floor it’s for FBI SWAT that’s where Dex went. He’s part of the team who has to go pick up one of the groups of criminal’s Fisk gave up.” Ray replies 

 

 

 

“You’re not happy about him being given the reigns of this taskforce huh?” I reply 

 

 

 

Ray sighed before deciding to answer my question “I’m not no, I’m the agent who made this whole FBI-Fisk deal happen but in the bureau's eyes I was a scapegoat. I was the man who was going to take the fall for the mess up, while they gave the reigns to Dex a SWAT agent the guy’s been kicking down doors and going on prison transfers. I know it’s more than that, the guy practically leads the team but I’m just angry cause now I have to bite my tongue and work under him.” He says 

 

 

 

“You seem like such a great agent; the bureau just doesn’t know who they have don’t let the fact they turned you into their scapegoat stop you from doing your job. Dex is your friend, and he’ll be fair to be happy Hattely didn’t put some stuck-up agent from Organized Crime in charge.” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you, and I won’t I can’t I need this job too much after everything. And they are pretty stuck-up down there, I dread every time I have to venture down to Organized Crime” Ray says with a slight chuckle 

 

 

I smiled, I’d made him laugh so I’d consider that a win for now considering the news that he’d just received. Silence filled the hallway again as me and Ray sat watching as Agents hurried out of the doors probably down to retrieve more criminals off Fisk’s list. 

 

 

 

 

“So, who’s the lucky man?” Ray asks his eyes finding my ring 

 

 

 

“It’s Dex, he’s the man in my life but know he did it, so you’d get reinstated. It was Fisk’s idea, and if Dex didn’t follow through he’d ruin your career. I don’t know who he’s got in his pocket, but I’m sure enough to follow through on his threat” I reply

 

 

Ray’s eyes fell to the floor as Dex’s name escaped my mouth “You believe he did that for me, and because Fisk wanted him to?” He says eyes still fixed on the floor   
“I do, but something’s telling me you don’t?” I reply 

 

 

I've known Dex since he started working here, the man puts up these walls that seem impossible to get past. He’s always convinced they’re just going to leave him, just like everyone always does and that he’d be alone again. Then he told me, about you in that coffee shop he was so nervous you weren’t going to call him. But you did, and I saw a side of Dex I’ve never seen before it's like he saw a future with you and was scared of it but was willing to give it a try anyway. You did that for him, Dex didn’t propose to you because Wilson Fisk demanded it, I believe he did because he loves you whatever that means for him. “Ray says 

 

 

 

 

I found myself wiping a tear from my eye as I listened to Ray speak of Dex not as his colleague but as a friend and someone he cares about. Dex was a complicated man, but Ray seemed to have seen a way through those walls that he’d built up in front of him to get to the man inside. I smiled as I too began to believe Dex wouldn’t do something so extreme if he didn’t somehow believe in it himself, the man probably never said I love you, but he’d said it to me. 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m going to bring you back to Dex a sobbing mess. But I want to offer my congratulations to you two on your engagement, he needs someone and I’m glad he found you” Ray says 

 

 

“Thanks, Ray, I’ll pass it along to Dex when he comes back. And as for the sobbing mess, I don’t think he’ll mind” I reply 

 

 

 

Dex’s POV 

 

I pushed open the doors of the van as I unloaded today’s pick-ups ranging from several members of a drug ring and some money launderers, they’d had on retainer to manage their funds. Making over 4 billion dollars of trafficking cocaine every week was a huge payoff, and they needed somewhere to hide it. “Let’s bring these guys to booking,” I say as agents slowly started taking the men away into the building. 

 

 

 

“Agent Poindexter, I have something for you someone told me you’d requested information on a Karen Page?” Glenn as he handed me a tan envelope 

 

 

“I did, thank you for being so discreet on this I appreciate it. How about you take one of these guys into booking, as a reward” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“Done Agent Poindexter, thank you,” Glenn said as he took one of the men 

 

 

 

After all the agents took the remainder of the men away, I stood as I peered down at the envelope Glenn had handed me, I didn’t feel as guilty having this as Emily had given me the okay to find out whatever I could on her sister’s legal troubles. I undid the seal as I pulled out a stack of paper, it in an NYPD arrest report on murder from a few years ago in which Page was arrested as a suspect from her own apartment, fingerprints, as well as her statement, was among the papers in the envelope. 

 

 

I quickly stuffed the papers back into the envelope as I headed back inside deciding to wait to share the rest of the information with her sister. I soon reached the main hallway where I’d soon spotted Ray Nadeem and my fiancé sitting in one of the chairs outside the conference room. 

 

 

 

“Welcome back Dex, no one’s talking all of them made the decision to lawyer up as soon as they were booked,” Ray says his eyes fixed on me 

 

 

“Thanks, Ray listen I’m sorry about earlier I wasn’t expecting Hattley to do that putting me in charge of Fisk. It was your deal and as far as I’m concerned you should have been the agent in charge, not me. And That’s strange, and expensive lawyers too by the looks of it look at their suits those didn’t come from no department store rack” I say 

 

 

 

“I know, but I’ll manage. You think Fisk sent them paid their retainers after all the man probably has them all on speed dial there’s no way these low-level drug traffickers could afford such high-priced lawyers” Ray replies

 

 

 

 

“More than likely or it’s something else this all seems off that they're so tight-lipped,” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“One cracked made a deal for a reduced sentence. Told us all we need to know about this drug ring their operating” Glenn said 

 

 

 

 

 

“Only a matter of time before Fisk finds out, and one of his men take this guy out. Why would he lawyer up then crack in a matter of minutes?” Ray replied 

 

 

 

“I don’t know, even from prison the man manages to get things done. But I’ve got to go take care of something” I reply 

 

 

 

 

 

“That envelope, it’s about Karen isn’t it?” Emily says turning to me 

 

 

 

“Yeah it is, but no one knows about it just us, and the guy I’d asked to run her name” I reply “Let’s go somewhere private” 

 

 

 

 

I led her down the hall to the conference room as I’d figured that would be empty for a while as everyone was busy interrogating suspects from the day. She pulled out a chair as she lowered herself into it, I could tell she was preparing herself for whatever I was about to tell her about her sister good or bad. She wanted to know, she knew nothing of the women her sister became all those years after their dad sent her away. 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? If not, I can get rid of this envelope and no one will ever see it.” I say turning to her 

 

 

“I’m sure, and no I want to do this I want to know about Karen” She replies 

 

 

“Ok, Karen was arrested for Murder that’s what this crime report says, police say she was found in her apartment with a bloody knife in her hand the corpse in front of her was Daniel Fisher one of your sister’s colleagues when she worked for Union Allied as a secretary. She uncovered some evidence that the corporation was laundering money, they went out for drinks and the next thing she knew she was back home at her apartment, police kicking in her door. “I say as I peer down at the sheet 

 

 

 

“Karen claimed she didn’t do it, two lawyers by the Name of Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock came to her rescue to represent her who’d been informed of her arrest from NYPD officer Brett Mahoney. She was attacked that night, by an Officer tried to take her out and they ended up getting her released the day after for her own safety.” I continued as I set down the envelope, so she could process it all. 

 

 

 

“Oh my god, I’m glad she’s fine but being accused of a murder that’s not shoplifting some lipstick from the mall that’s someone’s life that was taken. This just feels like Wilson Fisk had a hand in it, but my sister’s okay and that’s all that matters even if she won’t even talk to me right now” She replies

 

 

 

“I know it’s a lot, and this has probably been hard for you to hear but your sister’s a good person. Other than this arrest for a crime that turns out she didn’t commit I didn’t find anything else, I hope you guys can get past this stuff, you deserve a relationship with your sister” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you, for doing this for me you’ve given me more than she’s ever shared with me. I want us to too, but I don’t want to lose you she won’t even tolerate our relationship” She replies

 

 

 

“Your welcome, you know I’d do anything for you or anyone I care about. You won’t lose me Em, I’m not going anywhere no matter what your sister thinks” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“You okay?” He adds 

 

 

 

 

“I think I’m going to be, you must have some work to get back to.” She replies 

 

 

 

 

“I’m glad, and I do if you’re still up for staying here I’ll let you in on it,” I reply 

 

 

 

“I am, and how else could I see what my future career holds.” She replies 

 

 

 

“Future career, I like the sound of that Special Agent Page?” I reply as I pulled my badge off my pants 

 

 

 

“Me too, I never thought I’d be deciding on a career for myself. What are you doing?” She asks 

 

 

 

“It feels good doesn’t it?” I reply inching myself close enough to her to slip my badge onto her pants 

 

 

 

“It really does, just think we'll confuse the whole office once we're married, and Oh, you’re bad, Hatley’s going to demand I give it back.” She replies as my lips connected with hers 

 

 

 

“I'm looking forward to that, making you Mrs. Poindexter and as for Hattley what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, and let’s go before someone catches us kissing in here” I reply as she followed me out of the conference room back to my desk 

 

 

 

“I have to run some names, just like I did Karen. Go ahead, type the first one in” I say moving away from the keyboard 

 

 

 

 

I watched as she typed the first guy’s name into the fields of the FBI’s database, we had to see if these guys had any connection to Fisk which might give us the reason why they aren’t so eager to talk and are lawyering up the second we read them the charges. I scanned the information as it appeared on my screen “Joseph Dante”, he had a rap sheet longer than my last name everything ranging from petty crimes to weapons dealing whatever these guys were up to, it was serious stuff. 

 

 

 

“You think they are all somehow connected to Fisk?” She asks turning to me 

 

 

 

“Not this guy, maybe that’s why he was only one who talked, or Fisk dropped him from his organization decided he wasn’t that much of a liability” I reply 

 

“Find anything so far Dex?” Ray asks as he approached my desk 

 

 

 

 

“No, so far no connections to Fisk or Fisk’s paid someone off in the justice department to make it look like these guys are clean. Maybe why they lawyered up, knew we’d have no case against them with regards to being connected to Fisk” I reply 

 

 

 

“I’ll finish looking these names up, I overheard Hattely saying you’re needed at the Hotel. Guess one of the guys went home sick, and the contact list for replacements is at the hotel” Ray says

 

 

“Thanks, Ray, and I’ll take Emily with me she can meet some of the other agents over there. Let Hatley know I’m on it” I reply grabbing my car keys 

 

 

“No problem Dex, drive safe out their weathers supposed to get bad later,” Ray says as I made my way to the door 

 

 

 

I reattached my gun to my side as I slipped on my jacket as the cold air hit my face Ray wasn’t kidding when he said the weather was going to get worse as I watched the snowflakes falling from the clouded sky. 

 

 

 

Karen’s POV 

 

 

 

I sat in front of my computer as I typed out some article about a bank robbery that happened in Hell’s Kitchen last week. Robbers making off with no more than $500k in cash from the bank, a few hostages were killed but that was it. I sighed as I took one last glance at the screen thoughts of Fisk running through my mind as Ellison soon appeared in the doorway

 

 

“I can see the wheels turning Miss Page, listen I know your not happy about my decision on the Fisk story, but you need to understand. Your sister's relationship with Special Agent Poindexter, is a clear conflict.” He says 

 

 

 

 

“Then why not let me cover it? Problem solved, and plus no one else is on it” I replied 

 

 

 

“I would love to, but you know I can’t, I said the same thing to Ben once, but he kept pushing it and look where that got him. But this isn’t just about the story is it.” Ellison said 

 

 

 

“Killed by Fisk I know, but after you left my sister came in telling me that her and Agent Poindexter were engaged after he’d made some deal with Fisk to reinstate his colleague Agent Nadeem. I was furious and threw her out of my apartment, she’s probably gone somewhere with him now” I say 

 

 

 

 

“We miss him here every day, and if she’s not, you’re just going to leave her with nowhere to go?” He asks 

 

 

 

“Pretty much, but I don’t think she’s without a place to live. Probably phoned him the minute that I kicked her out.” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“I know you’re mad, but what you’re doing to your sister is unfair and I know it’s sudden news that she is engaged to this man but you and I both know what Fisk is capable of. And don’t you think if he had any other option, he’d have taken it? Don’t ruin your relationship over this, go see her at least make sure she isn’t on the streets.” Ellison says

 

 

 

 

“You’re right I’m mad but she is still my sister, it’s just Fisk has taken so much from all of us, he killed Ben and many others all just to get away with it. Leaving her on the streets wouldn’t be fair, even if I think her new fiancé was planted there by Fisk” I replied 

 

 

 

“That’s the spirit, now go find your sister,” Ellison said turning to leave 

 

 

 

I pressed post on the article before shutting my laptop as I rose from my chair grabbing my coat as I headed out of my office past the many cubicles of reporters my gaze lifting from the floor as I pushed the door open heading into the parking lot. 

 

 

 

I slammed my car door as I pulled the silver gun from my purse running my hand along it’s handle, I’d gotten for protection after the whole Punisher mess as I’d been afraid that the man would come after me as it seemed I always drew these maniacs to my doorstep. Now my own sister was engaged to some stranger that I hardly even knew all to reinstate his colleague but, in a way, I was no different not so long-ago Frank was running around Hell’s Kitchen and being hunted by police. And now he was my boyfriend, so I guess the Page girls were developing quite the habit of caring for these strangers

 

 

 

I soon reached this tall building as I looked up for any signs of Dex’s car as I soon spotted a black SUV with what looked like to be government plates as I pulled into the parking lot soon leaving my car as the cold air hit my face. I made my way up a long flight of stairs to a narrow door as I knocked my gun firmly stuffed in my purse awaiting whoever was going to come to the door. 

 

 

 

“Karen?” Em said pulling open the door

 

 

 

“Don’t ask how I found your boyfriends’ place, I just saw the SUV, so I pulled in?” I said 

 

 

 

 

“I won’t, why are you here you were so furious earlier,” She says 

 

 

 

 

“About that, after you left Ellison came to talk to me and he said something about not letting this ruin our relationship. I shouldn’t so here I am, and I want to apologize for kicking you out, you just told me this news and I reacted my mind jumping straight to Fisk. And it wasn’t fair, so If you still need a place to stay, I have a room in my apartment for my sister” I reply 

 

 

 

“Apology accepted, and thank you that means a lot but Dex is letting me stay here for now,” She says 

 

 

 

 

“Speaking of Dex, where is he?” I asked 

 

 

 

“He’s at the hotel, one of the agents fell ill and the list of replacements is kept at the hotel. He should be home soon; do you want to come in?” She asks 

 

 

 

“I’d love to if you’ll have me” I replied

 

 

 

“Of course, I always have time to visit with my sister,” She says moving from the doorway

 

 

 

I stepped into the apartment shutting the door behind me as I hung my coat on one of the hooks before following my sister into the living room “Your boyfriends got a nice apartment here, he lives here all by himself?” I say

 

 

 

“It is nice, and He does he said he was never one for getting a roommate guess he likes to be alone. I know I’d go crazy” She replied

 

 

 

“You get used to it, who’s in the picture on the wall?” I ask 

 

 

 

“It’s from when he worked at the suicide hotline, staff picture the girl off to the right that’s Julie guess she’s a friend of his,” She says 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry about the bulletin job, I was really hoping we could work together on the Fisk story but after Ben Ellison isn’t having anything to do with it” I reply 

 

 

 

“It’s okay, it’s understandable but I’ll find something who knows Dex and Hattley offered me a job after I attend the Academy in Quantico for my training, ” She says 

 

 

 

“That's awesome Sis, you have my full support Special Agent Page” I replied

 

 

 

 

Thank you I haven’t really had a job since the diner, I'm actually quite excited” She says

 

 

 

 

 

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as the door opened the cold air once again hitting my body before the door soon shut again my gaze lifting to meet Dex’s greenish-brown eyes as he made his way into the apartment. “Hi Karen, I’m surprised to see you here” He said 

 

 

 

 

 

“She came to apologize for what happened at the Bulletin, and I invited her in. “Em replied 

 

 

 

 

“I’m glad you were able to put that behind you two” He replied 

 

 

 

 

 

“Me too, it wasn’t worth losing my relationship with my sister for. I should get going, the weather isn’t exactly pleasant out there, you should come out with me, Foggy, and Matt one day they’d love to meet my sister” I said

 

 

 

“I’d love to sis; your friends sound like great people. Are you sure it’s safe to drive home, I don’t want you getting into an accident” Em replies 

 

 

 

“It was quite snowy out there, I had a hard time even getting back here. You can stay here if you want?” He said 

 

 

 

“Thank you Dex, I’m thinking I should take your advice especially if it's as bad as you say” I reply 

 

 

Maybe this was for the best, and work to my advantage if I ever wanted to find any proof that Fisk was behind my sister’s relationship or I’d end up falling in love with the idea of them being together. I quickly texted Frank before shoving my phone in my pocket, maybe Dex wasn’t such a bad guy, after all, he did make my sister quite happy so giving him a chance too might not be a bad thing. 

 

 

 

I watched as her arms wrapped around his body her head resting against the fabric of his shirt as he held her in a hug before allowing their lips to connect turning my gaze away from them allowing them some privacy as they’d just invited me to stay with them. “I love you,” He said 

 

 

 

“I love you too, Dex,” Em said 

 

 

 

“I think we may have forgotten we invited your sister to stay here,” He said as a smile crept across his lips

 

 

 

“We definitely did” Em replied resting her head against his shirt again 

 

 

 

 

“I forgot I’d made supper before you came Karen” She added as she headed into the kitchen

 

 

 

I watched as she plated some spaghetti as she placed the plates in front of us before sitting down herself “Where did you learn to cook?” I ask 

 

 

 

“I taught myself, after Dad sent you away and he only knows how to make those pancakes you like so I taught myself a few things here and there” Em replied 

 

 

“You’ll have to teach me, Frank says I’m terrible” I reply 

 

 

 

“Who’s Frank? Does my sister have a man at home?” She asks 

 

 

 

“He’s my boyfriend, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now” I reply

 

 

 

“That’s great sis! I’m glad you found someone” Em says 

 

 

“Em mentioned you worked at a suicide hotline? I saw the picture by your doorway” I say

 

 

“I did after I left the army, I needed a job so I applied at the suicide hotline it wasn’t the best, but it was the only thing I could find at the time” Dex replied 

 

 

“You served? But now you’re an FBI Agent, I even hear you’re trying to get my sister on board” I say 

 

“I did, it was a long time ago. I decided to join after I left the hotline, didn’t think I’d make but here I am, and I guess she told you.” He says 

 

 

“She did, never thought I might have a cop in my family” I reply 

 

 

 

“I just realized I’m still wearing your badge, I hope you didn’t get any trouble at work,” Em said gathering the plates heading over to the sink pulling it off her pants as a small ring fell to the floor 

 

 

 

“Dex, what is this?” She asks picking up the ring 

 

 

 

 

“I know you said Fisk’s ring was okay, but I wanted you to have your own I made have made a deal with him, but you shouldn’t have to wear his ring. So I guess that’s my way of asking you again, Emily Page, will you Marry me?” He replies 

 

 

 

 

“Yes, my answer is still yes” She says as he slipped the ring on her finger 

 

 

 

 

“Congratulations Sis! I’m really happy for you. You guys go, I got the dishes tonight” I say heading to the sink

 

 

 

I set the last dish in the cupboard before hanging up the towel as I headed out of the kitchen down a hallway my gaze peering into a now darkened room my sis lying against him as they slept as I stood for a while before heading into the guest room. The bed had been turned down as I peered out the window, the snow falling steadily from the sky as I slipped out of my clothes into the set of pj’s Em had left on the bed.

 

 

Maybe Dex isn’t so bad of a guy, after all, he kept me from risking my life out there, I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some thinking and reworked the story a bit to focus on storylines I'd forgotten about, from this chapter on will be reworked material.


	6. Though I'm Bruised, face of contusions I know I'll keep moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen sees a different side of Agent Poindexter, while Frank pushes her to dig for the truth about his motives. Dex sees a woman from his past, while Fisk reminds him of his deal. Blake Tower gains a running mate for District Attorney

Karen’s POV

 

The warm sunlight peered in through the small window hitting my eyes as I laid in bed, the buildings snow covered from the storm last night sirens filling my ears through the window glass as I rose from the bed feeling the carpet underneath my feet. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand I sent Frank a quick text as he'd probably been wondering how I was ever since Fisk's release he's been more protective of me, frightened he'd lose me to the mob-boss just like he lost Maria. I set my phone back on the nightstand before heading towards the door into the hallway my eyes soon drifting towards Dex. 

 

 

 

The light from the living room window shined across his body as it soon hit my view glancing at it as he stood so carelessly, I could tell it was something he rarely put on display for anyone keeping it hidden underneath layers of clothing protecting himself from it finding just anyone's view. Except for my sister, he'd so willingly let her into his life when he himself seemed like a very private person with many layers of emotion, he must have forgotten once again he had company. I pushed my gaze away from him allowing him some privacy hoping he hadn't noticed me standing there. 

 

 

 

“Hi Karen, you were so quiet I didn't hear you get up,” He says turning to me 

 

 

“It’s okay Dex, you were just standing there so quietly I didn't want to disturb you" I replied 

 

 

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake your sister so I came in here. I should have remembered I had company" He said 

 

 

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked 

 

 

 

"Yeah it does, sometimes I'll lie there in bed and my mind it won't stop racing almost as if I can't turn it off every time I close my eyes so I end up standing here or lying in my bed awake until morning. It's gotten better since I met your sister, but tonight was just one of those nights again" He replies 

 

 

"Unfortunately I know those nights all too well, but since I've met Frank things have just been better almost as If I feel safe, safer than I have in a long time," I said 

 

 

 

"It's hard, really hard but it's rare to feel safe in this city these days," He said 

 

 

 

"It definitely is, I'm sorry about earlier staring at you like that and I'm not sure if anyone's told you but you have a really nice body and you should feel comfortable walking around your own apartment in your underwear. I've probably made you so uncomfortable, I just wanted to apologize you are my sister's boyfriend. " I reply 

 

 

 

"Thanks, no one has said that to me except your sister, of course, no need to apologize" He replied 

 

 

 

 

“So, FBI huh? What exactly do you do, must be the reason you keep yourself in such good shape” I say?

 

 

 

“Yeah it is, I’m FBI Swat” He replies

 

 

 

 

“You’re the one who saved all those agents that night of Fisk's transfer, the man's a monster but because of you a lot of wives still have their husbands, children their dads, “I said 

 

 

 

 

“You could say that, but the bureau didn’t see it that way had me in some room with some shrink questioned me about the whole night, if I was wearing a mask I would have been hailed a hero and maybe Ray Nadeem wouldn't have had to take the fall” He replied 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, but I see you as the brave agent who saved the lives of those agents last night you may not be a masked vigilante running around Hell's Kitchen but you're a hero in my eyes Dex, you were doing your job, and for that you shouldn't have to justify it to anyone" I said 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you, Karen you’re the first person other than Ray to see to it that way.” He says pulling a black t-shirt over his head 

 

 

 

 

My sister soon emerged from the bathroom towel draped across her body, neatly brushed wet hair meeting her shoulders as her gaze slowly met mine before disappearing into the small bedroom as the door shut behind her as I turned back to Dex who’d been watching her as well his greenish-brown eyes focused back on mine 

 

 

“She’s adjusted to living here well” I say 

 

 

 

“Yes, she has, I like having her here” He replies 

 

 

 

The door soon opened as she emerged dressed in a pinkish t-shirt, her dirty blonde hair now tied back into a messy bun as she graced her lips with her favorite light pink shade of lipstick, the same one she had when we were teenagers, her secret weapon to get all the boys in our class or so she told me. “I’m going to make breakfast, it’s the least I can do after you agreed to stay here last night” She said 

 

 

 

I wasn’t objecting as the smell of my favorite pancakes filled the air as she placed them onto plates bringing back some memories of when my dad would make them Saturday morning and me and Em would come racing down the stairs, but I’d never thought I’d have her back in my life after all those years. 

 

 

 

“I should get going, I’ve already intruded on you two enough” I say clearing the table of dishes 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t be silly you’re always welcome, I’d love to see you again sometime?” Em replies 

 

 

 

 

“Of course, Sis, maybe next time you could come out with Foggy, Matt and I” I reply heading for the door 

 

 

 

“I’d love that, drive safe Karen” She says 

 

 

I soon reached my apartment silencing my car’s engine as I pushed the car door open the cold air hitting my face as I made my way across the street pushing the door open before making my way up the long flight of stairs. 

 

 

 

My gaze soon found Frank sitting in his favorite chair in my living room enjoying his morning coffee as he peered out the small window taking in the view of snow-covered buildings and the sound of sirens making their way through the city filling his ears. “Good to have you home,” He says turning his gaze

 

 

“I’m glad to be home, I hope I didn’t worry you” I replied 

 

 

 

“I admit, I got a bit worried when my girlfriend texts me she’s stranded in a snowstorm,” He says 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry I just went over to see my sister after Ellison talked to me he told me not to let this whole Dex thing ruin our relationship. And then I was told the snow had picked up, so he offered me to stay at his apartment” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“Ellison has quite the influence, you see two minutes ago you were yelling at her kicking her out because you had some suspicions about this Agent Poindexter working for Fisk, and suddenly you trust him after he allows you into his apartment, you can’t tell me those feelings just went away,” Frank says 

 

 

 

 

‘They haven’t trust me Frank, but I’ve got no proof and the Dex I seen last night and today didn’t seem like one of Fisk’s goons” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“Then you get proof, after my family was taken from me the anger it consumed me, I went to a dark place. But I got my justice Karen, I made those people pay for what they took from me, people like me and you we don’t just roll over. He could hide it well, for all you know he’s on the phone to Fisk right now.” Frank says 

 

 

 

 

“I know, but you’re here now and I’m not going to risk our safety to find some evidence of this Dex guy working for Fisk. He’s got eyes all over town, the last thing I want is something to happen to you” I reply 

 

 

 

“You’re right Karen, but deep down inside I don’t think you can let it go. I’ve been there, so far gone that nothing could pull me out of that hole except pulling the trigger of a gun while the person who took my family was on the other end. So, do it quietly, no one has to know just me and you, not your sister, not Dex just us, and we’ll get to the truth and hell maybe we’ll bring Fisk down too. But you got to keep this between us, I’m not asking you to do anything illegal just do a little digging see what you find.” Frank says 

 

 

 

 

I let out a sigh as I listened to Frank’s words may be in some way this could work, us doing this together finding some shred of evidence that Dex works for Fisk and maybe bring down the man for good this time. Wilson Fisk has hurt too many of the people I care about, and my sister wasn’t about to be his next target even if he had nothing to do with putting Dex in her life, it wouldn’t be long before he got his hooks into her. I just wanted the truth, but I just wasn’t sure of the price I wanted to pay to get it.   
“I’ll do it, I can’t guarantee we’ll find anything but it’s not like this Dex guy is going away any time soon, and if Fisk did put him in her life then I’m going to find out. Once we do this, there’s no going back” I reply 

 

 

“That’s the spirit Karen, we’re going to get to the truth no matter what it takes. I don’t know her, but your sister sounds like a good person who doesn’t deserve to get caught up in the world of Wilson Fisk.” Frank says 

 

Dex’s POV 

 

 

I shut my apartment door as Karen headed down the steps placing a kiss on Em’s lips as she turned to me once again before I had to head off for work. Em wasn’t thrilled that I had to go but being the agent in charge of Fisk’s incarceration meant I had to be at the hotel almost 24/7 which meant less time for me to spend with her here. Our relationship was still so new, she hadn’t had much of chance to adjust to my life I’d come into it so suddenly, that being involved with an FBI agent surely wasn’t something she’d expected, none the less the one who’d been put in charge of guarding Hell’s kitchen’s most well-known mob-boss. 

 

 

 

“I’ll be back later tonight, you stay safe” I reassure her as a smile crept across her lips before parting them to speak 

 

 

 

“I promise, I’ll miss you Dex” She replied placing another kiss on my lips

 

 

 

I sighed as I shut my car door preparing myself to start another day at work, as I was to head to the hotel as Hattley was coming in to get a rundown on Fisk’s protocol that I had come up with after the deal was made. I hoped Ray would be there, he was always there for me he’d know when I was having a bad day, he’s the only agent that I felt I could let past the walls I’d put up allowing him to comfort me. I could always talk to him, and tell him how I was feeling, and now because the bureau used him as a scapegoat for this whole Fisk mess instead of being the man in charge, he had to work for me. 

 

 

 

I made my way down the long hallway as my eyes soon fell on Special Agent in Charge, Hattley “Here he is, Agent Poindexter, nice of you to join us.” She said turning to me   
“I was looking over your protocol for Fisk, and I’m quite impressed so I’m expecting this will be the one we put in place?” Hattley says 

 

 

 

“Thank you, and yes it will I don’t plan on anything changing” I replied

 

 

 

 

“Good. Agents, this is Agent Poindexter, and he’s going to be the agent in charge of Mr. Fisk’s incarceration” She says 

 

 

 

“One more thing, this is Agent Sanchez, he’s filling in for Glenn as he’s away for personal reasons” Hattely adds before heading for the elevator “All yours Agent Poindexter" 

 

 

“Nice to meet you Agent Sanchez, but you think I’m going to let you walk around here like you’re somehow some stand-in for Glenn, you’re wrong,” I say 

 

 

 

“Since when did SAC Hattley put a SWAT agent in charge of Fisk, thinking you could sit behind a desk but really you’re better at kicking down doors and going on prison transfers. So, go ahead pretend you’re one of us you’re only playing dress up” Agent Sanchez replies

 

 

 

 

I headed off down the hallway as one of the agents handed me Fisk’s breakfast tray, my mind still in focus of Agent Sanchez’s words the man had no idea of what being a SWAT agent entailed standing there in his expensive suit, black hair slicked back almost like Ray wore his and the smug expression that covered his face as he rambled off his thoughts of my job duties. I’d love to tear him away from his fancy desk job, out of that expensive suit for a few seconds to be in my world that was certainly more than just kicking down doors and prison transfers the man would barely survive the training. 

 

 

 

 

I sighed as I soon reached Fisk’s penthouse where two guards were awaiting my arrival, pushing open the huge door as my gaze soon found Fisk sitting on a small chair facing the huge white wall surrounded by men placing furniture wherever the mob-boss pleased it to be. “Morning Agent Poindexter, the Convict’s all yours,” One said as I entered the penthouse 

 

 

 

“Breakfast time convict, you know the drill go take a seat,” I say 

 

 

 

 

Fisk quickly rose from his chair as he placed himself at the small table he’d been provided with for meals “Special Agent Poindexter, nice to see you again” Fisk says 

 

 

 

“I wish I could say the same, why don’t you start eating your breakfast convict” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“I hear congratulations are in order, you’ve recently become engaged, haven’t you?” Fisk says 

 

 

 

 

“Yes, I have, but you know that because it was your deal that forced my hand,” I replied 

 

 

 

‘Ray Nadeem’s career is still intact, and he’s recently been reinstated so forcing your hand seemed to be a small price to pay” Fisk says 

 

 

 

 

“Just eat your meal, I’m not here for a lecture about the price I paid for Ray’s reinstatement” I replied

 

 

 

“But you see if you don’t adhere to my terms, then I can reverse that reinstatement, and I don’t think you want that” Fisk says 

 

 

 

“I understand, don’t worry I’m not going to run off to some far away island convict I’ll adhere to your terms” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“Plate is empty Special Agent Poindexter, that’s the spirit now you remember who’s in charge here, but I also must live up to my end, so I’ve given your colleague the next round of members of the Syndicate to round up,” Fisk says rising from his seat 

 

 

 

 

I slide the tray off the table as I turned to head to the door as a grin crept across Fisk’s face that man was truly a criminal, he was willing to pull whatever strings he could to make sure Ray Nadeem’s reinstatement was reversed. If I didn’t adhere to the terms of our deal, his career would be over but call me crazy, but I’d do it again if that meant Ray Nadeem could keep his job, even if that meant me staying engaged to Karen’s sister

 

 

 

 

I slowly made my way down the hallway handing the tray to one of the agents before my gaze slowly met that of Ray Nadeem. “I’m here boss, you know I can’t believe I’m even saying that,” He said 

 

 

 

“Listen, it wasn’t my fault Ray the bureau turned you into a scapegoat for this whole mess, and if there was anything, I could do to put you in charge of this whole thing I would but Hattley made up her mind and I’m not about to question it” I reply 

 

 

 

“I know Dex, trust me I don’t like Hattley’s decision as much as you don’t, but I can live with it. What’s with the new agent? He asks 

 

 

 

 

“He’s filling in for Glenn, who’s away for personal reasons guy’s a piece of work” I replied 

 

 

 

“Do you think Fisk got to Glenn? Put this Sanchez guy in his place?” Ray asks 

 

 

 

“The thought has crossed my mind” I replied

 

 

 

I made my way over to the desk lined with three monitors, focusing on each of the rooms in Fisk’s penthouse. He was sitting staring at a wall, as movers piled in furniture everything from couches to art pieces soon filled the living room. I guess he figured if he was stuck there, he might as well be comfortable hearing as he ordered the men around placing the furniture exactly where the Mob boss wanted it. His men seemed almost like minions, jumping to his every need without question but I guess that is how it was when your boss was probably paying you more than you ever imagine

 

 

 

“Look at him, I can’t believe the bureau is letting him have all his furniture back. Doesn’t even feel like prison anymore, instead of rotting in a cell the man’s living like a king” Ray says 

 

 

 

“We didn’t have a choice when your Wilson Fisk and you make a deal with the FBI you milk it for everything you can get” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“Where are you going Dex?” Ray asks 

 

 

 

 

“Just downstairs for a minute, you going to be okay here?” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“Yes I will, I’ll keep an eye on our convict” Ray said 

 

 

 

I headed down the hallway past the numerous agents assigned to Fisk’s security, my fiancée was right the man practically had an army guarding him. My mind raced with thoughts of the last time I’d seen Julie she’d told me she wanted nothing to do with me after she’d realized the man stalking her was me. I still felt her glare, as she left the coffee shop almost as if she’d become afraid of me leaving me lost without any North Star to guide me, everyone in my life left me and for the life of me I couldn’t figure out why I was even going to press that elevator button. To head downstairs, because of part of me hoped she was down there so I could make up for what I did, and just maybe she’d want to be friends again. 

 

 

 

But things were different now, I’d replaced her with someone who actually cared about me and wanted me in their life and wasn’t going to leave me lost. I didn’t scare this person, somehow, she even wanted me to be her boyfriend, and then her sheer un hesitated acceptance of my proposal even though she probably knew deep down inside I must be dangerous. But she did it anyway, I’d like to think she was probably like her sister that way never afraid of anything and willing to help someone no matter what. 

 

 

 

 

I slowly made my way over to the restaurant area before taking a seat at the bar, I turned for a second as my gaze soon set on Julie, her reddish hair tied back in a ponytail just touching the white of her blouse. Out of the usual way she wore it when she ran, I watched as she made her way around to the tables collecting dishes from each one as customers thanked her. I turned my gaze back to the bar quickly ordering a ginger ale as I was still on duty. 

 

 

 

I took a sip from my drink before feeling a tap on my shoulder, turning to see it was, in fact, Julie, she’d have noticed me come in or wondering what this man was doing sitting at the bar just before noon. 

 

 

 

“Dex? Is that you?” She said 

 

 

 

“Hi Julie, yes, it is me” I reply turning to her

 

 

 

“I haven’t seen you in a long time, I know our friendship didn’t end on the best terms” Julie replied

 

 

 

 

“You’re right, I believe you told me you wanted nothing to do with me. What changed? What are you doing here?” I say

 

 

 

“I’d like to think you did, and to answer your question I work here I got offered double the pay from my last job if I started immediately and why are you here?” She asks 

 

 

 

“Things have changed, I’ve moved on Julie I got a new job working for the FBI and you may not believe it, but I found love” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“You’re protecting Fisk? word travels fast around here when a well-known mob boss takes up residence in an expensive hotel penthouse. You have a girlfriend Dex?” She says 

 

 

“Yes, in a way I am, along with several other agents and I do is that so hard for you believe or do you not think a guy like me is even capable of loving someone?” I replied 

 

 

 

“I don’t think that in fact deep down inside beyond those walls you put up I think you are capable of loving someone. I’m happy for you, whoever she is she knows that too” She says

 

 

 

 

“That means a lot to me, I’d like to think she does too” I replied 

 

 

 

 

 

“I have to get back to work, but I’d like to see you again as friends of course,” She says

 

 

 

“I’d love that, you have a good afternoon” I reply as I turned back to the bar

 

 

I set down my empty glass, as I wandered out of the restaurant area soon reaching the elevator as I felt the tap of a cane near my foot as I turned to a man standing in the lobby   
“Special Agent Poindexter,” a voice said as I soon reached the elevator 

 

 

 

“Mr. Murdock?” I say 

 

 

 

“How did you know my name?” He asks 

 

 

 

 

“You’re quite famous, representing the Punisher it’s too bad your firm lost that case. But there has to be a reason you’re here so why don’t you spit it out?” I replied

 

 

 

 

“It’s simple, you’re going to let me see Fisk,” He says 

 

 

“No one’s seeing Fisk Mr. Murdock, certainly not you and don’t put on the I’m his attorney act because I know that he, in fact, has lawyers that just went up to his penthouse a few minutes ago. So, if I were you, I’d head to those doors before I have you arrested.” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“Fair enough, but you do have information on a certain someone being in town do you not?” Matt says

 

 

 

“If you’re talking about, your friend Karen’s sister she’s in town, in fact, she's recently become my fiancée” I reply 

 

 

 

“I am, how did it happen? Fisk send you?” He asks

 

 

 

 

“It happened like any normal relationship Mr. Murdock, but the events of Fisk’s transfer led to Agent Nadeem’s suspension. Fisk was going to ruin his career, but you of all people should know what he’s capable of, he offered me a deal, so I did what I had to and took it.” I reply 

 

 

 

‘What kind of deal Agent Poindexter?” Matt asks 

 

 

 

“Daredevil’s identity, and Karen’s sister’s hand in marriage all in exchange for Ray getting reinstated” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“What did you tell him?” Matt says 

 

 

 

 

“Your name, unless you’re not the guy who runs around Hell’s Kitchen with that red costume don’t ask how I put it all together, but I know your former law partner Mr. Nelson certainly isn’t capable of doing the things that this masked man does,” I reply 

 

 

 

“You’re right, Foggy isn’t the man running around Hell’s Kitchen in a red costume but what does Fisk even want with me?” He says

 

 

 

 

“He didn’t say, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted you taken out for good after what you did taking his love away. And don’t you show up here again, dressed in that red costume hoping to beat some information out of one of my colleagues.” I reply hitting the elevator button 

 

 

 

“Or what Agent Poindexter?” He says

 

 

 

 

“Simply put I’ll have you arrested serve you on a platter to Detective Mahoney of the NYPD” I replied as the elevator doors closed 

 

 

 

 

“Dex, you’re back,” Ray says as I stepped out of the elevator 

 

 

 

 

“You’ll never guess who I saw downstairs” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“Someone got in? Did they get to Fisk?” Ray asks 

 

 

 

 

 

“None other than our favorite lawyer, Matt Murdock showed up asking to see Fisk. It’s no secret he and his alter ego to want the man dead” I say

 

 

 

“What did you say to him? Do you think we should up security in case he tries again?” Ray asks

 

 

 

 

 

“Told him no, and not right now told him if he showed up again, he’d be on his way to the 15th precinct “I reply 

 

 

 

“I’ll let the others know, but you saw more than Matt Murdock down, there didn’t you?” He says 

 

 

 

“I seen Julie, she started a new job in the restaurant as a waitress” I reply 

 

 

 

“What did she say?” Ray asks 

 

 

 

 

“It doesn’t matter Ray, months ago she wanted nothing to do with me and now it’s like she suddenly wants to start over become friends again even asked me to see her again” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“Is that what you want to Dex?” Ray asks 

 

 

 

 

“Part of me wishes she didn’t, because I’d gotten over the fact, she didn’t want me in her life anymore and now here she is wanting to give me another chance. But yes Ray, the other half of me does want this.” I replied

 

 

 

 

 

“Then you’ve made up your mind on it?” Ray says 

 

 

 

“I guess I have” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“I saw you and Fisk were having quite the conversation earlier, I was watching the monitor Dex what exactly did he say to you?” Ray said 

 

 

 

“Nothing important, the man just reminded me that If I try to go back on our deal then he’ll end your career” I replied

 

 

 

“You’re not thinking of going back on it, are you?” Ray says

 

 

“No, I’m not going to sit back and watch as your career goes down in flames. I have your back, and Fisk isn’t going to lay a hand on you” I replied

 

 

“That means a lot, even the fact that you risked everything to help me get reinstated no other agent would have taken a deal with Fisk-like that. I owe you Dex, you saved my career and my life that night.” Ray says 

 

 

 

“It was nothing, I was simply doing my job even if I had to explain to some shrink because I wasn’t some vigilante running around in a mask. If I was, I would have never been in that office that night having to explain why I did what I did they’d praise me call me a hero instead of questioning me” I replied

 

 

“I know, and for that I’m grateful. It wasn’t fair we lost five agents that night and without your actions, we could have lost a lot more, but you know Hattley just wanted to cover her ass where the Albanians are concerned spin the attack on Fisk-like it was planned or something when we both know it wasn’t.” Ray says 

 

 

“He’s a horrible person, but he’s going to give us criminals we wouldn’t dream of catching ourselves competition to him or not” I reply 

 

 

 

“He’s the gift that will keep on giving, trust me he knows his ass is going to be sent back to that prison the minute he decides to seal his lips” Ray said 

 

 

“I hope so, did that reporter get anything out of you?” I replied 

 

 

 

“No, I told her that I couldn’t comment due to my circumstances,” Ray says

 

 

“Shit, just when I thought we were done dealing with these two lawyers” I reply 

 

 

 

“What Dex? Is his partner here now?” Ray asks 

 

 

 

“No, look at the TV Ray” I reply 

 

 

“Foggy Nelson formerly of the law firm Nelson & Murdock has just announced his write-in campaign for New York’s next District Attorney this in light of Wilson Fisk’s recent deal with the FBI which placed him in the presidential hotel just a few weeks ago, Mr. Nelson is running against current District Attorney Blake Tower who before tonight had no clear running mate” The news anchor said 

 

 

“He’s running for District Attorney, you think he’s planning on going after Fisk?” Ray says 

 

 

“If he wins, I wouldn’t put it past him,” I reply 

 

 

“Me neither especially when Fisk’s hurt too many of his friends” Ray replies

 

 

“You okay here, I have to go I’ll see you tomorrow Ray” I say

 

“Please tell me you’re going home to Em, it’s been a long day for both of us” Ray says 

 

 

“I am Ray, I promise I want nothing more than to see her right now” I replied heading towards the elevator


	7. You're a Legend in My Own Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Poindexter makes a move that benefits both he and Em. Fisk puts a plan into motion from his penthouse to take out a liability as the bulletin is attacked. Dex returns from doing Fisk’s bidding and Em is all ears to his new arrangement as the couple make love.

Dex’s POV 

 

I walked through the dark parking lot nothing but streetlights illuminating my path as I hopped into my car a wave of tiredness crept over me as my gaze fell on my car’s dashboard 3:00 am the clock read as I pulled onto the highway. I hated lying to Ray like I did, I told him I was going home to Em after I’d left the hotel but truth is I never went home I headed back here to start a shift on Swat wherein the span of a few hours I’d taken down what was left of the Albanian Syndicate all thanks to Fisk. There were no words for how tired I was, and in a few hours, I had to be back at the hotel with Ray as I came up with some excuse as to why I was so tired. 

 

 

Soon reaching my apartment killing my car’s engine as I hopped out of the driver’s seat and started heading across the dark parking lot to the long stairway that led up to my apartment’s door. Em was probably in bed sleeping myself longing to the same at least for the few hours I’d had left, as I turned the key pushing open the door. I entered the darkened living room heading through soon reaching my bedroom as my gaze fell on her sleeping figure laid out on the right side of the bed before deciding to undress. 

 

 

“Dex? Is that you?” She said sleepily looking up 

 

 

“Yes, it is, go back to sleep” I replied 

 

 

“Where were you, it’s 3 am?” She asked 

 

 

 

“I was at work, I’m going to tell you, but you have to promise to keep this between us” I replied

 

 

 

“I promise, what is it Dex?” She replied 

 

 

 

“I’ve been pulling double duty, between Fisk and Swat. Hattley threw me into this desk job, taking care of Fisk but I always thought it would be Ray Fisk was his catch and when she suspended him, I just took her offer hoping it was temporary until Ray gets back but it turned into this permanent thing” I said 

 

 

 

“Dex, you know you can’t keep that up it’s only a matter of time before it starts affecting your ability to do that desk job” She replied 

 

 

 

 

“I know, I just wish there was a way to make things right and give Ray the position he deserves but once bureau decided he was their scapegoat all hope of that washed away,” I said 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Dex, but promise me you’ll take care of yourself,” She says 

 

 

 

“I will, I promise you” I replied before heading off to sleep 

 

 

 

 

Sunlight crept through my window feeling it hit my eyes as the same tiredness from last night hit me once again not to mention my body was aching all over as I pushed myself into a seated position before my gaze soon fell on Em who’d looked to have been up for a while as I fought my eyes from shutting again I looked up at her as her lips parted to speak. “I’m surprised you’re up, you barely got eight hours last night Dex,” She said 

 

 

 

“I feel it” I replied 

 

 

 

“How many nights has it been? You look terrible Dex, and it doesn’t look like it's going to get better anytime soon” She says 

 

 

 

“A few, probably about three now” I replied 

 

 

 

“I’m worried about you Dex, you can’t keep doing this to yourself it’s not good for your health” She replied 

 

 

 

“I know, I hate that I’ve made you worried but my promise to you I plan to keep it,” I say 

 

 

 

“Good cause I’m going to hold you to it” She replied placing a kiss on my lips

 

 

 

I slowly rose from the bed every muscle in my body ached as I walked towards the bathroom soon shutting the door behind me my reflection soon hitting me in the mirror black bags coating the area underneath my eyes, as I paused peering at myself one more time before heading into the shower flicking the tap on as water soon began to hit my skin. 

 

 

Em’s POV 

 

I slipped my phone off the nightstand sitting on the edge of the bed as I listened to the sound of his shower from behind the bathroom door, hating what he’d been doing to himself lately night after night coming home after dawn and dragging himself into bed only to rise a few hours later. His greenish-brown eyes drained of energy, as I’d watched him make his way across his apartment hiding the fact every muscle in his body was screaming in pain covering it up with a brave face before turning to me as he slipped a black t-shirt over his body. 

 

 

 

My eyes slowly caught his, the fabric of the t-shirt hugging him in all the right places something he’d been now unable to hide from me, but we were alone, and he seemed comfortable knowing that there was no one else that could catch him in their view. He slipped some pants over his hips before I sensed what he’d probably wanted all this time was to be inside my hug back into that safe place where he could rest his tired figure just enough to stop moving for a while.

 

 

Rising from the bed I made my way over to him my arms finding their way around his waist considering I only came up to just before his shoulder in height but it didn’t seem to bother him the least as I rested my head against the fabric of his shirt becoming again still like a statue as silence filled the room again. “Thank you,” He said softly

 

 

 

“Dex, are you okay? I asked wiping a slight tear from his cheek 

 

 

 

“I’m just tired, really tired” He replies 

 

 

“I know, you're wearing yourself out Dex and it’s starting to show,” She says 

 

 

“It’s been hard, adjusting to this position there’s been so much pressure from Hattley and Swat it was just an escape from everything, where I could be like it was before” Dex replied 

 

 

“I’m sorry Dex, but only you know if you can do this and if you decide you can’t then I’ll support you no matter what. Promise me you’ll get through today, and then get some sleep if you won’t do it for you, do it for me?” She says 

 

 

“Thank you, that means a lot to me. You have my word, I’ll be home tonight I promise” Dex replied

 

 

I watched as he slowly pulled away retreating back to what he’d been doing before as I wandered into the kitchen to start making breakfast something me and Karen did a lot when our brother and Dad would need to open the diner early that morning. They’d always come back to the house, and breakfast would be on the table it was mostly always pancakes Karen would make them almost every morning as they’d been known to be her favorite. “I got a phone call yesterday, I’m officially in the Academy,” I say plating the eggs as he turned to me 

 

 

“Congratulations Page, you’re going to be a fine agent one day” He replied as he took a seat

 

 

“You think so? Don’t forget your meds this morning” I said 

 

 

 

I watched as Dex opened one of the pill bottles from the counter swallowing one, then another from the other bottle before rising from his seat as he tried hard to resist wincing from the pain that filled his muscles as he made his way towards the sink placing his dish inside, before attaching his gun to his side once again as he headed towards the door “I have to go, but I will honor my promise to you I’ll be right back here tonight” Dex said 

 

 

 

“I’ll be here waiting, be careful Dex,” She says as the door shut behind me 

 

 

 

Dex’s POV 

 

I sighed as the cold air hit my face as I made my way down the flights of stairs from my apartment thankful for the sleep, I was able to get before having to go back to the hotel I’d made a promise to my fiancée that I would come home tonight, and I intended to honor it. I hopped into my car, as I started the engine soon another yawn escaped before I pulled from the parking lot thoughts of sleep refused to leave my mind as I drove along the highway. 

 

 

Soon reaching the hotel I parked my car off to the side in the parking area, before making my way past the millions of protesters who refused to leave until we were carting Wilson Fisk in handcuffs back to prison, where he belonged away from the people of Hell’s Kitchen. I pushed open the front door, the warm air hitting my face as I made my way towards the elevator my gaze soon meeting that of the Agent stationed outside

 

 

“You look terrible, rough night Agent Poindexter?” Agent Sanchez says turning his gaze to me 

 

 

” Yeah, my neighbors kept me up again” I replied 

 

 

” Sounds like two people who need some counseling, I’d move if I were you” Agent Sanchez replied 

 

 

“I’ve been thinking about it; don’t know how much more of their nightly arguments I can take” I replied 

 

 

” You sure it's just the neighbors, you been hitting the gym too lately?” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

” I’m more of a runner, but needless to say I do hit the gym here and there” I replied 

 

 

 

” I would assume so, you are FBI Swat after all” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

 

“And I’m just here playing dress up, isn’t that right Sanchez” I replied 

 

 

 

“Listen, I’m sorry about that demeaning your job like that you were forced into this position because the bureau decided Ray was their scapegoat and what you guys do it’s important to all of us, we couldn’t do half the things we do without people like you,” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

 

“Apology accepted, no hard feelings Sanchez. You coming up? I could always put someone else on elevator duty” I reply 

 

 

“I am actually, thanks for the reprieve it can get pretty quiet down here,” Agent Sanchez says following me into the elevator 

 

 

 

The elevator doors opened as I slowly made my down the hallway into my office sliding the door closed behind me allowing myself a few minutes of silence before it was time to give Fisk his next meal, the man was still very much a convict despite living in almost luxury in the million-dollar penthouse he’d been put in keep him safe while he served his sentence. I began to wonder myself, if we’d made the right decision it didn’t seem like justice for families, and friends of people that he’s hurt, he should be in a prison cell, but it wasn’t my call.

 

 

 

I just thought of the criminals we’d get off the streets, and how such a bad man might be of use to this city. Far more than these vigilantes I’d read about beating on criminals at night, into the morning finding them on the doorsteps of the NYPD’s prescient. I sighed as I peered over at the picture of me and Em that sat on my desk, I don’t know what I’d do if he hurt her, but I do know I’d probably do anything to make him pay. 

 

 

 

“Good Morning Boss,” An agent said as he arrived with Fisk’s lunch tray as I rose from my seat returning to now quieted area agents busy watching our convict as he sat in his now furnished penthouse, living comfortably instead of in a prison cell in which me and many others believed he belonged.

 

 

“I got the animal, I need someone down at the elevator make sure no one who’s not a guest gets in,” I said 

 

 

“You got it, boss, I’ll go” O’ Conner said following me 

 

 

 

I made my way down the hallway soon reaching the large doors to the penthouse, the cart was soon searched as agent opened the doors allowing me to wheel the meal towards his table where he sat, reading some tabloid newspaper filled with articles about the deal he’d made with us. 

 

 

 

“Lunchtime Convict,” I said placing the tray in front of him 

 

 

 

“Special Agent Poindexter, it’s been a while since we spoke,” Fisk said 

 

 

 

“Has it now?” I replied 

 

 

“It has, you see I’ve had time to think while sitting here reading the papers still filled with stories about the deal, I’ve made becoming a snitch for the FBI saying I should be back in prison instead of living here. It seems this city has not accepted the help I’ve been giving, taking the Albanians and many more of the streets making the city safer. It seems the media has still chosen to vilify me, but none the less I have an offer for you that I assume you won’t want to refuse” Fisk says 

 

 

 

I stood by the stairs listening to the mob-boss ramble on about the help he was providing Hell’s Kitchen, but the man saw me as a hero who save his life that night and for that he thought he owed me some kind of sympathy or something in return for my actions that were simply doing my job. I hated how I had to justify to the upper brass of my actions that night, even though I’d saved the lives of several of their agents, he too could see that playing on every opportunity to tell me that this city just doesn’t understand people like us. Maybe he was right, Hattley and Winn were just like Sanchez chained to a desk forgetting what it felt like to be in the line of fire, even if was while releasing one Wilson Fisk. His cold glare shooting my way before his lips once again parting to speak. 

 

 

 

“You have quite the exceptional ability Special Agent Poindexter, what I witnessed that night was something I’d never seen before your heroics saved my life and those of other dedicated Federal Agents like yourself. But yet, you were vilified in the papers and the transfer was called a disaster almost costing Agent Nadeem his job as the bureau threw him under the bus because he was in charge, and yet here you stand in a job you didn’t want. But my point is, I’d like a dedicated Federal agent like yourself on my side someone I can trust in and count on that understands me. I’d like you to work for me, on whatever terms you’d like my lawyers can draw up the papers, and I’d provide you and your fiancée a wonderful penthouse in this very hotel which would perhaps be an upgrade from the apartment you’re currently living in” Fisk says 

 

 

A smile spread across my lips as I listened to him speak, praise that neither anyone has spoken towards me before almost as if the man understood me and knew that I was simply just doing my job that night. As for Ray, it almost cost him his career, but I had his back and made a deal with the mob-boss to reinstate him no matter what it cost me I’d do it all again If I had to and I know deep down he’d do the same for me. 

 

 

“You have me, tailed convict? and I don’t know how much you paid that waitress, but she doesn’t mean shit to me anymore, I have a life and a fiancée I’m on the straight and narrow she didn’t want anything to do with me then, and frankly, I feel the same” I replied 

 

 

“Is that so bad, that I wanted to find out more about the man who saved my life having been so intrigued by you. As for the waitress, you’re right if what you had was honest and true nothing would have destroyed that, but you find yourself with a second chance with a wonderful woman” Fisk says 

 

 

 

“No, but I’m not going to fall for a few men sitting in vehicles outside my home, lucky I didn’t find them. I do, and I plan to continue to have her in my life” I reply  
“You would have taken them out no doubt, so what do you say Special Agent Poindexter?” Fisk says 

 

 

“Nobody gets you as I do; your colleagues don’t even come close. What would the upper brass say if they knew of this ability, they’d cover it up with some story and you’d lose your job. They would fear you, this whole city just like it fears me. I’m assuming you wouldn’t want that, a dedicated federal agent like yourself who’s worked quite hard to get where he is right now. You have a lot going for you, even a woman in your life Isn’t love wonderful Special Agent Poindexter?” Fisk adds

 

 

“They don’t get me, but love has changed me Convict she’s made me feel things that I didn’t know I was capable of and has given me a new North Star. She cares about me, as I do about her, I can’t explain it but I’m in love with her and would do anything to keep her safe including work for you. So, in a way, I’m saying yes”, I reply 

 

 

“Good choice Special Agent Poindexter, I’ll have some of my men come for your stuff later today. In the meantime, you can check out your new living arrangements, just down the hall from here, you and your fiancée will be safe here” Fisk says placing the keys onto the tray

 

 

 

“Thank you, I appreciate all that you’ve done for me” I reply sliding the tray off the table 

 

 

“One more thing, I have someone that’s about to become quite a liability to me if they speak to a certain paper, I want you to take them out do whatever is necessary Special Agent Poindexter,” Fisk says 

 

 

“I’m on it, I won’t let you down” I replied as the door shut behind me 

 

 

I slowly made my way down the hallway as one of the agents directed me to the penthouse Fisk had mentioned slipping the key into the door as I pushed the door open walking in a glass railed staircase near the entrance provided the way to the upstairs. As I peered around a soft white couch stationed in the living room with a glass coffee table in front of it, the kitchen a big enough area I thought Em would happy with as she loved to cook. I peered around the rest of the apartment, a glass wall of windows looked out into the city overlooking a few high-rise buildings as the sun shone over them. I slowly turned to leave as a man pushed the door open” You like it?” he asked 

 

” I do, it’s going to be a great place for me and my fiancée.” I replied 

 

 

“Congratulations Agent Poindexter, now for the matter you and my boss have discussed I’d like you to come with me,” He said 

 

 

“The man, he wants me to take care of?” I replied following him down the hallway 

 

 

 

“Yes, his name is Jasper Evans now Mr. Fisk had him released from prison but on the books, it says he is in solitary confinement but in reality, he is out and very ready to speak to a Karen Page at the New York Bulletin.” He said 

 

 

“Let me guess, He’s going to talk say Fisk paid him to shank him in prison, so we’d think that his life was in danger, and leaving us no choice but if we wanted to keep our asset safe to move him into this fancy penthouse. And the reason why he’s talking is Daredevil” I said 

 

 

“Precisely, he’s made himself quite a liability to Mr. Fisk as you can see” He replies

 

 

“How do you want it done?” I ask 

 

 

“Any means possible, but with Daredevil involved we’d prefer he was eliminated as he’d just find him again” He replies

 

 

 

I nodded pressing the elevator button as I stepped in pressing the button for the hotel’s lobby as the doors closed in front of me, soon reaching the lobby as my gaze met that of Agent Sanchez who’d been in the lobby for quite some time standing in front of a redhead, their lips soon connecting as they said goodbye to each other. 

 

 

“Boss, I didn’t see you there I know I’m breaking the rules and time spent with my girlfriend should be on my own time.” Agent Sanchez says turning to me

 

 

 

“You’re right Sanchez, and don’t worry about me seeing you with Julie me and her, we’re just friends if you could even say that” I replied

 

 

“You know her?” Agent Sanchez said 

 

 

 

“I do, we worked at the Brooklyn Suicide Hotline together for a year, but she never told me she had a man in her life, but I wish you two the best” I replied

 

 

“Thanks, Agent Poindexter, same to you.” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

 

“It would be inappropriate for me to tell you this, but I’ve heard whispers around the hotel that Fisk has gotten to some of the agents on the team. Blackmail, anything he could use to get them to bend to his will and his fixer is facilitating it all. I have no idea who this man is, but Fisk is clearly gotten to some of the agents here. And It would be also inappropriate for me to tell you this Boss, but Hattley is considering you for Special Agent in Charge. “He adds 

 

 

 

“Yeah it would be inappropriate for you to tell me all this, but I’m also glad you did” I replied heading for the door 

 

 

I sighed slipping into the driver’s side of my car as a black box sitting in the passenger’s seat caught my eye soon lifting the lid to reveal a red suit constructed of some sort of material, along with a red mask with horns on the top. The suit itself looked professionally made, whoever made it knew what they were doing and made it repel knives, bullets clearly safe if you were running around the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. Pulling out a note, that read;

 

 

 

Special Agent Poindexter, you’ve fastened yourself into many fictions in your life many of which society merely tolerated but they don’t understand people like us vilifying us in the media in their newspapers, and you having to justify doing your job to the upper brass while Ray Nadeem took the fall. But people are easily distracted, moved to focus on the next big thing I’ve decided the city needs a new villain, and I’ve found the perfect one in you.  
Regards,  
Wilson Fisk 

 

 

 

Placing the note back into the box, I let out a heavy sigh as my mind raced back to the night of the transfer the events that led Ray Nadeem to almost lose his job and me having to justify doing my job as a member of the FBI’s Swat team. All because I wasn’t wearing a mask, if I had been the media, as well as society would have hailed me a hero and I wouldn’t have been sitting in that shrink’s office explaining myself to the bureau. Fisk was giving me that mask, one once I’d put on, I could forget these fictions I’ve molded myself into and be hailed a hero because I’d be whoever this suit allowed me to be, and to hide from the society that vilified men like me, and Fisk. 

 

 

 

 

Those thoughts soon faded replacing them was regret, as I knew as soon as I put that suit on, I’d be forced to do Fisk’s bidding taking out this man so he couldn’t tell a tale that would land the mob boss back in prison. The truth, that this Jasper Evans was paid to shank him while he got the FBI to get him out of prison just a few minutes in front of those reporters and then they’d jet him off to another country. Make it look like he didn’t exist anymore, and yet I’d been sent to take him out regardless of whatever consequences I’d face it wouldn’t matter because I’d be wearing a mask, the only person who would know is me. I was going to do this and keep my fiancée safe if he got to those other agents he could just as easily get to me so tonight I’d slip into this suit and take out this liability and keep the women I loved safe.

 

 

 

 

Soon reaching the bulletin’s office, I slipped into the red suit pulling the mask over my face exiting the driver’s door of my car making my way through the darkened parking garage soon reaching a small door, my way in. Pushing the door open my gaze fell on a stairwell, one that possibly led up to the main offices of the newspaper as I made my way up a few flights before landing on another door, upon opening it the sound of ringing telephones, people talking on the phone, typing on keyboards as their gazes slowly moved towards me. “It’s Daredevil! He’s in the building” a woman shouted before silencing her with a pair of scissors I’d found on a desk. 

 

 

 

 

Taking a few more people out, I was able to make my way to the conference room where the door was locked and presumably Jasper Evans was inside along with the reporters awaiting his statement on the incident at the prison. It had been too easy, as I was awaiting the man in the black mask to jump out of somewhere and take me down stop me from doing what Fisk had sent me here to do, but so far, he was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

Kicking the door in, my gaze set on that of Karen Page who’d looked to have a gun pointed at me, and a seemingly terrified lawyer friend of hers who was hiding behind her and another man who probably worked for the paper. “Back away, or I’ll shoot,” Karen says adjusting her position 

 

 

 

“You’re not going to do that Karen, we both know” I replied grabbing the gun from her hands as I threw it taking out her boss 

 

 

 

“What do you want? if you didn’t come here to kill me” Karen said 

 

 

 

I sighed deciding against answering her question as I picked up the gun from the floor and with one clean shot, I took him out, the man who was about to become a huge liability if he spoke. Watching as he fell to the floor, I set the gun back on the table and turned to leave. I could hear the rush of police, or even FBI coming up the stairs leaving me minutes to get out before I was arrested or found out. Before that, the man in the mask, made his appearance “Who are you?” He asked 

 

 

 

“I’m Daredevil” I replied before throwing a pair of scissors at him

 

 

 

I slowly turned towards the door as the man made every attempt to stop me before I finally knocked him to the ground, trapping him underneath a shelf that had fallen during our fight, as I hurried down the stairs the voices of the police officers, and FBI agents growing closer. 

 

 

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, I made it back to my car turning the key in the ignition as I drove off from the parking garage soon reaching my apartment knowing full well that Em would be there, and she’d have questions about where I’d been. But I knew deep down she would understand, maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if Fisk went to prison because of some guy deciding to tell the truth for once, the people would get what they wanted, and Hell’s Kitchen might be safe again. I also knew, that if I let that happen the mob-boss even when locked up was capable of anything, he had people where I’d least expect them and worst of all he’d hurt Em something I wasn’t about to let happen. 

 

 

 

I walked up the stairs every muscle in my body stinging with pain more than ever with every step I took as I slowly reached the door turning it open to see Em who’d been sitting on the couch with a cup in her hand as her gaze met mine. “Where have you been Dex?” She asks 

 

 

 

“Work, and it’s not just that I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else,” I replied 

 

 

“Okay, what do you need to tell me Dex?” She says 

 

 

 

 

“Fisk, he offered me to work for him join his organization, giving me and you a safe place to live in a penthouse in the hotel with guards around 24/7. I thought it would be best for us, but if you don’t want to do this, I’m okay with that you’re more important to me than some mob-boss and his protection. I can’t lose you, not to him or whoever he’s got on his payroll not after he’s gotten to half the agents working on his team guarding him. “I replied 

 

 

“Dex, I’m more than willing to do this with you cause the truth is I can’t lose you either not to anyone and if taking this offer is what it takes then I’m up for it,” She says 

 

 

“But what’s with the red suit?” She adds 

 

 

 

“Fisk his fixer, whoever he has informed me he wanted a man by the name of Jasper Evans taken out. He’s some lifer who Fisk got released from prison after he paid him to injure him while he made a deal with us to get out of prison and he was going to speak to the paper your sister works at. He ordered me to take him out, so I did I can’t get on his bad side” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“Then you did the right thing Dex if you didn’t then who knows what Fisk would have done with you. This man was a liability, and no one is going to question some guy running around in a red suit, to the media, he’ll just be the next vigilante trying to save Hell’s Kitchen.” She says 

 

 

 

“You think so? I mean I felt like I was dressing up in some Halloween costume but doing Fisk’s bidding it was the only thing between me and you getting hurt by one of his people. I couldn’t take the chance” I replied 

 

 

 

“I do, Now come here I’m happy to see my boyfriend home at a decent hour,” She says wrapping her arms around me before connecting our lips 

 

 

Ems’s POV 

 

Feeling his arms wrap around me as he pulled me closer, as I felt his touch gracing my skin this time it was me to wanted to give into my feelings the fabric of the suit felt weird against my skin feeling around as I looked for any sign of a zipper, or any way to take it off him. As he continued to kiss me my want to feel his skin against mine only grew as I gave into his every touch slowly deciding there was no other way than to slip it off his body something, I figured I’d rather enjoy. 

 

 

 

My hands moved along his shoulders as I slipped the suit off them, and the rest soon came off with ease as my body met his once again his warm skin now against mine as I felt him lift my shirt over my head as his lips graced my skin before lowering me to the bed slipping the rest of the suit off to allow me a better view of his body. As my gaze caught the view, he’d been so generously giving me, only pulling him closer. 

 

 

 

I was surprised at his willingness to let me give in to how much I wanted him right now, letting my touch wander along every inch of his body as he’d allowed me just to make to love to him as any man would with the women he loved a side of Dex I hadn’t seen before, as he’d been so afraid he’d hurt me before. This intrigued me none the less, something I didn’t even think he thought he was capable of, as a moan escaped his lips unable to control it this time, as he’d tried to do the last. 

 

 

Resting my head against his chest, as my hand joined with his realizing what he’d just let happen between us something he’d been so nervous about had become such an easy thing for him almost as if he’d forgotten this fear allowing himself an escape from the day’s events as he quieted his mind. Whatever it had been, he’d shot me a quick glance feeling his gaze on my body as his lips met mine again. “Are you okay?” He asked 

 

 

“I’m more than okay, that was well…. amazing” I replied 

 

 

 

“It was, I don’t know what came over me one thing just led to another and now we’re here,” He said 

 

 

“Yes, we are, and we’re going to be even safer once we move” I reply

 

 

“You’re really up for that? Does it scare you the thought of living in a building with Fisk?” He said 

 

 

“I am, not in the slightest bit he obviously has taken a liking to you” I replied

 

 

“He certainly has, said he owes me after I saved his life,” He says 

 

 

“You were simply doing your job, and he saw that. It doesn’t matter what Hattley or anyone says, you shouldn’t have had to justify that” I replied 

 

 

“That means a lot to me” He replies 

 

A smile crept across my lips as I listened to his words his fingers tracing along my back as I laid against his chest feeling that he too was at peace with whatever was happening with us, or Fisk knowing that he’d be keeping me safe even if it meant working for the mob boss. “I love you, Miss Page,” He said 

 

 

“I love you too Dex” I replied


	8. No I move slow,  I want to stop time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Agent Sanchez deal with the aftermath of Daredevil’s attack on the Bulletin and grapple with the thought it’s someone they know. Karen digs into Dex’s past and finds more than she bargained for as her sister moves in with Dex at the hotel.

Ray’s POV 

 

“Shit Sanchez, are you seeing this?” I said turning to my colleague entering the main floor 

 

 

“I am, whoever did this…it was planned. Who attacks a newspaper, unless they know something is going to go down? Agent Sanchez replies 

 

 

 

“Your thinking what I’m thinking, a certain mob-boss had a hand in this. This whole attack just reeks Fisk” I said 

 

 

 

“It does, but there’s no way he pulled this off himself. Who takes out this many people in such a short amount of time, and without a gun” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

“The man in the mask, Daredevil he could have done this,” I say 

 

 

 

“But none of these people look like they were even beaten, not even a scratch plus usually he only beats on one person, not injuries multiple people.” Agent Sanchez replied 

 

 

 

“Yeah, you’re right as far as I know five are in hospital and word is there going to make it, two survivors a lawyer and a reporter who works here a Karen Page,” I say 

 

 

 

“Their both still here, we should talk to them see what they know,” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

 

“Karen Page, I’m Special Agent Nadeem from the FBI, and this is my colleague Agent Sanchez, mind if we ask you a few questions?” I said 

 

 

 

“No, go ahead what do you need to know?” Karen replied 

 

 

 

“What was going down here last night? something someone might want to stop?” I ask 

 

 

 

“Me, and my friend Matt we uncovered the identity of some lifer who was in prison with Fisk, Jasper Evans. He was paid to shank Fisk, make it look like his life was in danger and he was willing to admit it live on camera in front of my boss and my friend Foggy here. But then we heard these screams, of some of the reporters outside and then this man comes in here wearing a red suit, and this mask with horns. He grabs my gun from my hand and takes out my boss I’m telling you he threw it and then he picked it up off the floor and shot Evans in the head point blank before you guys showed up.” Karen replied 

 

 

 

“This truth, it would have sent Fisk back to prison if he talked and someone didn’t want that, so they hired this guy whoever he is to take out Evans,” I say 

 

 

 

“Listen, I don’t know who this guy is but I’m telling you with one throw of whatever object he could find he took out several employees, including my boss Ellison. If I knew I would give up his name in a heartbeat, but I don’t” Karen said 

 

 

 

 

“His voice, this place has cameras that would have caught everything we get this guy on tape might just give you guys a lead,” Foggy says 

 

 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Nelson, Miss Page Do you know where these cameras are,” I say 

 

 

 

“I do, Ellison set it up so the feeds can be accessed on any of the computers,” Karen replied 

 

 

 

“There it is, last night’s footage from the Bulletin,” I say peering towards the screen pressing play 

 

 

 

 

My gaze shifted to the video as I watched as several employees were taken out with office supplies, anything that this guy picked up leaving his hand at a speed I’d never seen a normal person throw, as he made his way past the many cubicles to the conference room door where Jasper Evans had been ready to speak to Fisk’s elaborate staged prison attack. The door was kicked open, and there was Karen gun pointed straight at the man as her boss and friend stood behind her. 

 

 

“Back away or I’ll shoot”

 

“You’re not going to that Karen, we both know” 

 

“What do you want? If you didn’t come here to kill me”

 

 

Silence filled the room once again, as the man in the mask appeared seemingly coming to Miss Page’s defense as his gaze focused on that of the man in the red suit “Who are you?” 

 

 

 

“I’m Daredevil” 

 

 

 

“Is this all? He knew we were coming and the man in the mask tried to stop from him escaping but he ended up fleeing down the stairwell before we could even catch him. He took out several officers, agents as he left.” I said 

 

 

 

 

“Unfortunately, yes, do you have any idea who that man was?” Karen asks 

 

 

 

“No, but we’re going to find out it’s only a matter of time before he uses it again and more people get hurt like this” I replied 

 

 

 

“You may not have an idea of who it is, but I do think about it Ray back to the night of the transfer you ever wonder how Dex took out several Albanians without even a gunshot. Yet they were lying dead on the road, and Fisk is the only man who seen it all. Fisk’s life is saved, and he knows of this ability he has so he uses it to his advantage turns him into some assassin who takes out the mob boss's liabilities or more likely someone to use against this masked man. I’m telling you, Ray, it’s Special Agent Poindexter it adds up, think about it?” Plus, he knew Karen’s name and I’m sure Fisk didn’t tell him” Agent Sanchez says

 

 

 

“All sounds a little outlandish don’t you think? You weren’t even on the transfer that night all you saw was some video Hattley showed us of the attack none of us know how Dex took out those Albanians except an incarcerated mob-boss who may I remind you made a deal with us. Fisk knows who Karen is, and this guy isn’t dumb he probably reads the paper and just knew her name. You have no evidence except some voice on a camera feed, that may or may not be Dex’s, so what you’re going to go after a federal agent with nothing to back your story except this theory you came up within a matter of minutes.” I replied 

 

 

“Maybe, but you have to admit I’ve got something Agent Nadeem and that has to count for something here” He replied 

 

 

 

“You do, but I’m still not going authorize you going over there and questioning my colleague who may or may not be the man in the suit who need I remind you won’t respond well to this pressure of you barging into his apartment and interrogating him,” I say

 

 

 

“Agent Nadeem is right, if this is who your colleague thinks it is then I think you need to hear this, Special Agent Poindexter is currently engaged to my sister no thanks to Wilson Fisk and while I’m not happy about it, the guy seems like a decent guy who loves my sister whatever that is for him. But to attack my place of work, you can’t shake the fact Fisk was behind its Jasper Evans wasn’t a liability to Dex, but he was to Fisk, so he ropes my sister’s fiancé into taking him out.” Karen said 

 

 

 

“I’ll talk to him, but I don’t want any of you going anywhere near him, you got it? and that includes your masked friend” I replied 

 

 

 

“Got it, you have our word no one will touch Dex,” Karen says 

 

 

“Good, listen I appreciate this, Dex he’s already been through so much and then to be accused of this? His mental state being as fragile as it is, there’s no telling what he’d do and he’s finally in a good place and I’d like to keep it that way” I reply 

 

 

‘Thank you, you didn’t have to agree to this, but you did. I just want my sister safe and not wrapped up in Fisk’s operations” Karen said 

 

 

 

“I don’t blame you, I’ve known Dex a long time and if he says he didn’t do this then I’m going to believe him,” I replied 

 

 

 

“I’ve got things here boss if you want to go,” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

 

‘Thank you, I’m going to head over to see Dex” I say heading towards the elevator 

 

 

 

I sighed hopping into the driver’s seat of my car my mind racing with what my colleague had said earlier, how could a man a dedicated federal agent be capable of hurting this many people all to take out some lifer who was ready to turn on Fisk. It had to be me, no one knew Dex like I did know when he’d been having a bad day or even listening when he spoke of good ones I was there for him, to comfort him whenever he needed it and I refused to believe for a second the man in the suit was the same man I knew.

 

 

 

I turned the key in the ignition as I headed out of the parking garage, figuring Dex would still be home as there were a few hours before agents were to arrive at the hotel to tend our newly acquired convict. Hattley had forced Dex into this desk job, one we both know should have been mine but instead, in her eyes, I was a scapegoat almost taking the fall for the whole attack only for Dex to have my back yet again getting me reinstated. Because of him, Seema still had her husband and Sami still had his father so did the wives, and kids of the other agents he saved that night. I was grateful for him and only wanted to push the idea out of my mind that he was this masked killer. 

 

 

 

Soon reaching his apartment I slipped out of my car, shutting the door behind me as I made my way into the building reaching Dex’s apartment knocking on the door hoping my colleague was home, and not off somewhere thinking we’d made him a suspect of the bulletin attack. “I thought it would be you, come in Ray,” Dex said pulling the door open  
His body soon caught my gaze, something I’d rarely seen as he’d kept it buried under a white button-down shirt, or whatever t-shirt he was wearing that day but today had been different as he’d left himself exposed to the view of me, or anyone else who could’ve knocked on his door at this hour. He quickly took a seat on the edge of his bed, as his fiancée’s side of the bed was empty as I’d heard the water running for a shower. 

 

 

“What brings you here? Is it that attack on the Bulletin, I seen the news.” He said 

 

 

 

“It is, I just came from there Dex and they think it’s you, who was wearing that suit” I replied 

 

 

“You don’t honestly believe that Ray, do you?” He said

 

 

 

“I don’t but they put up a pretty convincing argument as to why you were as outlandish as it sounds, Hattley just needs one piece of evidence to send Agents over here” I replied  
“I had to Ray, Fisk he convinced me that I had no choice listen I didn’t want to do it, but he would have hurt Em or ruined your career. I just wanted to keep her safe Ray, that’s all there’s no telling what Fisk would have done if I didn’t.” He said 

 

 

 

“Is that the suit laying on the floor over there?” I asked 

 

 

 

“Yeah, me and Em we…. but listen I can’t lose this job Ray, my head is finally above water for the first time in a long time and I want to keep it that way I’m finally feeling myself, you and I both know I wouldn’t last locked up, so I’m asking you please don’t go to anyone with this. Fisk, he’s got other agents on his payroll, he’s blackmailing others too” He pleaded

 

 

 

“It’s going to be okay Dex, I believe you all of it everything you told me it stays between us. You have my word, and where did you hear this?” I said 

 

 

 

“Thank you, Ray, that means a lot to me. I heard it from Sanchez, he overheard some stuff at the hotel including I’m being looked at for SAC.” He replied 

 

 

“That’s great Dex, and as for the agents I’ll keep my eyes out,” I said 

 

 

“Ray, why is he here? Are you in trouble Dex?” Em says emerging from the bathroom 

 

 

 

“I told Ray, the attack at the Bulletin was me but he’s not going to tell anyone else he promised me that. We’ve got nothing to worry about, we’re going to move, and no one is going find us here you’ll never be in danger ever.” Dex says 

 

 

 

“Move? There’s more to Fisk cohering you into attacking the bulletin?” I ask 

 

 

 

“He offered me and my fiancée a penthouse in the hotel, guards 24/7 I thought nothing of it until his fixer asked me to take out this Jasper guy,” Dex said 

 

 

 

‘Fixer? I want you to move into that penthouse, keep your fiancée safe and I’ll cover with the others I promise you I’m going to help you, just like you did me” I reply 

 

 

 

“I don’t know his name but he’s also Fisk’s money man moves all his money wherever the mob-boss wants, manages payouts everything. And thank you Ray” Dex said 

 

 

 

“Thank you again, Ray, I just hate Fisk has resorted to using Dex like this like he said I could have been hurt too,” Em says 

 

 

 

“Anything for my favorite couple, you two be safe okay? One more thing, this man in the suit he took several employees out by simply throwing objects Dex is there something else you’re not saying, is that how you took out the Albanians too?” I replied

 

 

 

“What can I say, I’d say he has pretty good aim, sounds like someone’s watched too many superhero movies.” He said 

 

 

“Seriously Dex, are you saying that you can’t actually do that?” I say 

 

 

 

“I can Ray, what I’m saying is I’m capable of doing that. I’ll prove it if that’s what you need?” He says 

 

 

 

“No need, I believe you Dex everything here will stay between us, you have my word,” I say turning to the door 

 

 

 

“That means a lot to me, that you’re willing to do this but I don’t want you to lose your job protecting me I’ve already cost you enough” He replied

 

 

 

“Dex, you saved my life that night no matter how you did its Seema has her husband because of you in my mind you haven’t cost me anything,” I say 

 

 

 

 

I sighed shutting the door behind me as it hit me what I just decided to do, I knew he was responsible and keeping this secret would most definitely cost me my career as I’d become a mere accomplice to covering up what he did that night. Dozens of families, almost losing loved ones wanting answers that I just couldn’t bring myself to give because I know Dex and if Fisk got to him then it could just as easily be me next, my family and that’s something I wasn’t willing to risk. 

 

 

Soon making it back to my car, I shut the driver’s door as I dialed Agent Sanchez’s number prepared to give him any story that would make him back off Dex and hopefully forget this whole investigation. Anything to draw attention away from him, knowing full well Fisk would have him use the suit again and some other place in Hell’s Kitchen would be attacked would be the price I’d pay for staying silent, but no one can stop Fisk especially not one FBI Agent who decided to make a deal with the mob-boss himself

 

 

 

“Hello,” I said 

 

 

“Special Agent Nadeem, did Dex say anything about the attack?” Agent Sanchez asked 

 

 

 

“No, he didn’t say he didn’t do it and frankly I believe him” I replied 

 

 

 

“He’s lying, and we both know it whoever the other masked guy is certainly doesn’t have the ability to throw things with unbelievable accuracy,” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

 

“How do you know? Do you have proof, cause when I left, we had nothing but some guy on the camera feeds and you and I both know that’s not enough to accuse someone let alone my colleague of this attack. Fisk is behind this, I know it and we need to focus on that instead of throwing accusations at Dex for something he clearly didn’t do” I replied

 

 

 

 

“No, you’re right if Fisk is behind this, we need to find evidence that proves that, my mind it just jumped to conclusions and I shouldn’t have accused your friend,” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

“I’ll meet you back at the office, and it happens, don’t worry about it we’ll get Fisk and his accomplice” I reply 

 

 

Karen’s POV 

 

“What did Agent Nadeem say?” I said turning to Agent Sanchez 

 

“He went to see Dex, and he said he didn’t do it, Ray believes him too, he thinks we should focus our attention on Fisk” Agent Sanchez replied 

 

 

“But you think differently right? you don’t honestly think my sister’s boyfriend was telling the truth Fisk may have ordered the hit but there’s no way he carried it out too” I said 

 

 

“He definitely had an accomplice; the question is was it Dex?” Agent Sanchez replied

 

 

 

“I can do some digging, but Ellison isn’t going to like it he already told me to stay away from the Fisk story,” I said 

 

 

“So, tell Ellison that you’re co-operating with the FBI and that I asked you to do some digging. I can’t help to think Ray is covering up the fact Dex did it” Agent Sanchez replied

 

 

“Me too, so I’ll do it tell him I’m co-operating,” I say 

 

 

 

I made my way over to my office; crime scene tape littered the hallway as I turned to face my computer typing in Dex’s name into the search engine knowing full well what my sister would think, mostly that I couldn’t let it go my suspicion of the man she claimed to love working for one Wilson Fisk, and maybe even put him in her life. “Let’s see what your hiding Special Agent Poindexter,” I said to myself as I clicked the first link 

 

 

“Shit, Agent Sanchez take a look at this,” I said 

 

 

 

“Parents died at a young age, their cause of death is unknown but Dex was thrown into a boy’s home after that lived there the rest of his childhood, the poor guy I couldn’t even imagine this. Says here he took up baseball while there, turns out he was pretty good at it and when he was taken out of a game by his coach, he killed him he was struck by a baseball. The guy’s got serious issues, he was sent to a therapist named Dr. Mercer, he must have confessed a lot to her during their sessions but that doesn’t matter their bound by Doctor-Patient confidentiality. She guided him a lot, taught him empathy and how to deal with these feelings he had.” I continued 

 

 

“Oh boy, Ray wasn’t kidding when he said Dex had it rough, but it explains a lot. Did they diagnose him with anything?” Agent Sanchez asked 

 

 

“Therapist said he might have borderline personality disorder, with psychotic tendencies but we have no way of knowing for sure, we can’t just ask for his medical records and the bureau probably has his file sealed up tight somewhere knowing Fisk,” I said 

 

 

 

“Not exactly True, his mental health issues are listed in his file you have to disclose them when you start with the bureau along with any medication, he’s on. I can get them, but he’s going to suspect me digging into him, and then if Ray finds out.” Agent Sanchez replied

 

 

“Get while they’re not looking, you’re resourceful if we want to prove he was behind this and that Fisk is using him then we need to see his file. I also found something else, he enlisted in the army was a sniper for a while, upon discharge he got a job at the Brooklyn Suicide Hotline worked with a woman named Julie Barnes whom he took quite the interest in sounds like he was borderline stalking her. She mean anything to you?” I said 

 

 

 

“I’ll see what I can do, no guarantees but if I do, we can prove that Ray is covering something up, or at least that Fisk is behind this attack. Yeah, she’s my girlfriend we met a few days after Fisk was moved into the hotel” Agent Sanchez replied 

 

 

 

“Thank you, you’ve already done so much for me. That means she is something to Dex too, either a friend or who knows if they're still in contact” I said 

 

 

 

“They are, Dex spotted me with her before he left the hotel said I didn’t need to worry about him seeing me with her that they were just friends” Agent Sanchez replied

 

 

 

“All the reason to be suspicious, I’m sorry I feel like I roped you into this he’s your colleague too and he is marrying my sister,” I say

 

 

 

“You didn’t, I want the truth about this just as much as you do no matter what Agent Nadeem says I think Dex was behind this. He’s protecting his friend and risking his career because they both know, we got nothing but a video from a camera feed.” Agent Sanchez replied 

 

 

“Go back to the office, I’ll keep digging and see what else I can find out I don’t need Agent Nadeem getting suspicious.” I say 

 

 

“And I’ll see what I can do about the file, in the meantime, you stay safe if this guy is who you’re saying he is then he’s dangerous Karen and the worst part is he’s moving into the hotel as we speak with your sister. “Agent Sanchez replied

 

 

“He is, how long have you known?” I asked 

 

 

“I just found out now, an Agent at the hotel texted me said a moving truck arrived along with several of Fisk’s men all asking for furniture, clothing to be brought up to a penthouse on the fifth floor, coincidence I think not, considering Fisk lives on the exact same floor. He set them up there, with guards 24/7 and a huge penthouse after of course, Dex agreed to work for the mob-boss himself, his lawyers were there to heading straight to their client, Wilson Fisk. Fisk’s got Dex, in his claws and there’s nothing we can do about it” Agent Sanchez replied

 

 

“You’re right, there’s nothing so we lay low and once we find something, we take down Fisk.” I say 

 

 

Back to Ray’s POV 

 

 

“Hello Agents, what did you find out at the bulletin?” Hattley asks 

 

 

“A whole lot of nothing Boss, still don’t know who did it all we have is footage of the newspaper’s camera feed other than that there’s nothing that ties anyone to this attack. But my gut tells me Fisk had something to do with it, no one just hunts down some lifer only to kill him a second later” I replied 

 

 

“Keep digging, if Fisk is involved like you say he is then that violates his agreement and the man is back in prison simple as that” Hattley said 

 

 

 

“Will do Boss, nothing the people standing outside his hotel won’t be mad about” I replied 

 

 

“One more thing, where is Special Agent Poindexter? He hasn’t shown up for work yet today” Hattley asks 

 

 

“He’s at the hotel Boss, clocked in there an hour ago one of the agents there said they saw him” I replied 

 

 

“Thank you, Agent Nadeem, to be honest, I’ve been worried about him he’s probably found out already,” Hattley says 

 

 

“Me too, especially after he’s been pulling double duty between Fisk and Swat. Found out what Boss?” I reply 

 

 

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have given him that job, putting him in charge of Fisk that was yours Ray but when you got suspended looking around Dex was the only other candidate I could think of. So I gave him a title, trapping him in a desk job he probably didn’t want so he went back to do what he’s always done even if it meant burning the candle at both ends. It really should have been you Ray, and I can’t help but feel responsible. As for the news, I’m going to be stepping down soon and I’m looking at Special Agent Poindexter to be my replacement as Special Agent in Charge, but he’s a Swat agent and I honestly don’t know if he could handle this job.” Hattley says 

 

 

“You did what you had to Boss, no one blames you for that but I’m back now and you can make that decision right again put me in charge of Fisk and free Dex from this title that he feels trapped in and obligated to because you put him there. Let him go back to Swat, be the agent he was when he joined the bureau doing the job, he loves doing instead of being trapped in this fiction where he’s sitting at a desk. Dex has come a long way, and I believe he’d make an excellent SAC when the time comes but right now, he needs to be back in his element, not ours” I replied

 

 

 

“I appreciate your confidence Ray, but my hands are tied upper brass isn’t exactly convinced that your reinstatement was done free of Fisk’s involvement especially with Dex’s sudden engagement to this reporter’s sister. I know how much you want the best for Dex, and I do too but if the upper brass catches wind of this sudden change in position they are going to have questions ones that I’m not sure I can answer.” Hattley said 

 

 

“I understand Boss, you’re right but I assure you Fisk had nothing to do with my reinstatement” I reply 

 

 

“I’d like to believe that Agent Nadeem, but right now I’m not so sure,” Hattley says turning to her office 

 

 

“You’re just going lie to her too? Casually leaving out you paid Dex a visit to question him about the attack?” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

“I did what I had to, she doesn’t need to know plus he didn’t give me anything I could use except the fact that he didn’t do it” I replied 

 

 

 

“You're okay with that? Lying to Hattley and covering up the fact Dex more than likely was the man in the suit. I don’t know how you live with yourself Agent Nadeem, all the lies and for what to protect Dex so he can just keep living his life despite the crime he’s already committed on Fisk’s behalf none the less” Agent Sanchez said 

 

 

“How I live with myself? That man saved my life that night, because of him my wife still has her husband and my son his dad if it wasn’t for Dex’s actions I would have more likely been dead with my family left to pick up the pieces. He needs this job, it’s the only thing that keeps his head above water lately and the fact that he’s found love something both you and I take for granted he finally has something going for him in his life, and you’re going to take that away from him? For what? Dex rubbed you the wrong way one day, so you’re out for him. The guy has issues, enough for a mob-boss like Fisk to manipulate and use to his advantage so why don’t you focus on that” I replied 

 

 

“I’m sorry Ray, I didn’t know but I just can’t shake the fact that he’s the man in the suit” Agent Sanchez said 

 

 

 

“Well shake it off, because you’re off this investigation and when Dex gets back he’s going to be my new partner on this because someone can’t put their personal feelings aside to focus on an investigation” I reply 

 

 

“Where are you going? Just like that, I’m off the case that’s because you and I both know I’m right that the man in the suit it was Dex but you’re too blind to see it” Agent Sanchez says

 

 

“To the hotel, to discuss this case with Special Agent Poindexter my new partner on this investigation and if I were you, I’d get back to work and stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong and let me do my job” I replied turning to the door 

 

 

 

I soon reached the hotel pushing open the doors as I entered the lobby, that was filled with newly upped security probably a good idea after the recent events at the Bulletin after all a certain masked man seemed to have his sights set on the mob boss himself. And we were going to do everything we could to keep that from happening after all Fisk was our problem now after we’d struck a deal, and his help has brought us to the doors of criminals we’d never get alone. 

 

 

The elevator clicked as I made it up to the fifth floor eager to find Dex and see how he was holding up after I’d left his place, he seemed okay but with him, it could change on a dime lately especially knowing he was in the claws of one Wilson Fisk. “Hey Dex, you got a minute?” I ask entering his office 

 

 

“Of course, Ray shut the door” Dex replies 

 

 

 

“I see you upped security out there, anything to do with the recent Bulletin attack?” I asked 

 

 

“Hattley gave the order, didn’t have a choice in the matter she wants to keep Fisk safe” Dex said 

 

 

“I was able to cover with her, told her we didn’t find anything, but she wants me to keep working the Fisk angle” I replied

 

 

“That must have been really hard on you after everything,” Dex said 

 

 

 

“Thank you, but it was a no-brainer I wasn’t about to let you go down for something you clearly didn’t do,” I reply 

 

 

 

“I appreciate it, Ray, you and both know how much I need this job,” Dex says

 

 

“I do Dex, but I need your help with this investigation” I reply 

 

“What about Sanchez?” Dex asks 

 

 

“He’s off the case, I wasn’t going to let him continue to push this angle that you were responsible’ I replied

 

 

“I’ll help in any way I can Ray,” Dex says 

 

 

“Do you know why else Fisk would want this Evans guy dead?” I ask 

 

 

“He left me a note when he had the suit put in my car, said something about this city needing a new villain and he found one in me, maybe he wanted to discredit or frame the man in the mask,” Dex says

 

 

“If you still have it, we could use it to our advantage, prove Fisk manipulated you” I reply 

 

 

“I do, and what about Sanchez you may have fired him from this case but he’s not going to stop digging Ray and what if he finds out I’m the man in the suit,” Dex says

 

 

“He won’t, there’s no way Hattley or anyone will let Sanchez near the case” I replied 

 

 

“You sure about that Ray, the guy seems to be able to convince people of his cause…he’s the reason why you came to my apartment to question me so he wouldn’t come to my door with a dozen agents ready to bring me in, and accuse me of the attack based on some camera feed video you seen” Dex said 

 

 

“I am Dex, and he may have been but if I didn’t go then that’s exactly what he would have done. But what matters is, he’s off the case and whatever the outcome it’s not going to end with you being led away in handcuffs” I reply 

 

 

“I appreciate it, Ray, you’re right so where do we go from here?” Dex asks

 

 

 

“Right now, you lay low for a while focus on your job and fiancée, you guys are all moved in here now?” I say

 

 

 

“I will Ray, and yes we are Em’s at the penthouse now” Dex replied

 

 

 

“I heard she’s going to Quantico; I’m assuming that’s your doing. I’m looking forward to having her on the team one day” I say

 

 

 

 

“Me too, but telling me about Sanchez isn’t the only reason why you’re here is it?” Dex says 

 

 

 

 

“It’s not, I talked to Hattley and you’re not going to like this but I told her you were pulling double duty but she wants you in charge of Fisk her hands are tied and upper brass doesn’t believe my reinstatement was free of involvement from Fisk” I replied

 

 

 

“That’s because it wasn’t Ray, I made the deal with him to reinstate you and I think she knows that too. I’m not mad at you, you did what you had to even if it meant telling Hattley what I’d been doing.” Dex says 

 

 

 

“There’s more Dex, she’s looking at you for Special Agent in Charge and sounds pretty serious” I replied 

 

 

 

“Sanchez told me, but now I know it’s true I don’t know Ray could you imagine me doing that, being in charge?” Dex says 

 

 

“I could, in fact, I told her you’d made a wonderful SAC Dex, and I meant it. “I said 

 

 

 

“That means a lot to me, Ray, you’ve been through a lot these past months and yet you still have my back,” Dex replied

 

 

 

“You saved my life and those of other agents. The bureau might not have seen it, but you’re a hero Dex at least in my eyes” I said 

 

 

 

“I was simply doing my job; it was nothing I’d do it all again if I had to. There’s one more thing if Sanchez is off the case then the first place, he’s going is my file, he’s not going to stop Ray just like I said before he’s going dig up everything he can, and Karen Page is going to help him” Dex replies

 

 

“Sanchez isn’t going near your file Dex, I grabbed it on my way out and what makes you think he’s working with her?” I ask 

 

 

“Thank you, Ray, the last thing I need is some agent digging around trying to find evidence. Did he seem eager to stick around when you guys were at the Bulletin?” Dex replies

 

 

“He did offer to stay while I went to question you probably waited till, I left and then went straight to Miss Page knowing she wants the same thing he does, to prove you did it” I say

 

 

 

“See, and they’re not going to stop until they do, and reaching out to Fisk now would just raise suspicions” Dex replies

 

 

“Not if it’s not you that reaches out to Fisk, and it can’t be me Sanchez will know. I know you’re not going to like this but it’s going to have to be Em, no one would suspect her their eyes are on us. Are you good with that?” I ask 

 

 

“I’m good with that Ray, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to keep them from digging further,” Dex says 

 

 

 

“Let’s go see Em, see if she’ll get on board with us,” I say following him to the door 

 

 

 

 

I followed Dex down the long hallway soon reaching his new penthouse pushing the thought from my mind that all this was provided by the mob-boss himself refusing to believe the other fact in exchange he’d manipulated my colleague into doing his bidding that night at the bulletin. Pushing the door open, my gaze soon set on Em who’d been sitting on the couch with her teacup as her gaze slowly lifting to meet mine. 

 

 

 

 

“Ray, what brings you here? Don’t tell me Dex is in trouble” She says 

 

 

 

“He’s not at least not right now, we think Agent Sanchez roped your sister into working with him digging into your fiancé’s life anything to come to the conclusion he’s responsible for the bulletin attack and he’s not going to stop,” I replied 

 

 

“Karen’s always had it out for Dex, this doesn’t surprise me but what are we going to do?” She asked

 

 

“I hate even asking this of you, but we’re going to go to Fisk ask him for help, but it has to be you there’s too much suspicion on me and Ray,” Dex says 

 

 

“I’ll do it if it means keeping Dex out of prison” She replied 

 

 

“Now that you’ve agreed, here’s what we need you to do go down to Fisk’s penthouse and don’t mention Sanchez or Karen just tell him of the situation, nothing less we don’t want her to put in Fisk’s crosshairs,” I said 

 

“I can do that, no mention of either. I promise” She said heading towards the door


	9. I Wish I'd Know how much you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em reaches out to Fisk, and he enacts a plan to deal with Agent Sanchez. Karen provides legal counsel to Mike. Fisk provides the NYPD with insurance against his new suspect, and Dex makes sure Em is completely on board with the plan. Ray expresses concern over going to Fisk.

EM’s POV

 

I swallowed hard as I made my way down the hallway past a few agents that were heading to the elevator after their shifts the thought of coming face to face with the mob-boss himself seemed scary to say the least, I never asked my fiancé how he did it every day walking in there like Fisk was just a mere guest in this hotel, not a convicted criminal. Pushing the thoughts away as I approached the security checkpoint, “I’m here to see Mr. Fisk” I said turning to the two agents 

 

 

“Someone send you?” One of the agents asked 

 

 

 

“Special Agents Nadeem and Poindexter did, they wanted me to talk to him” I replied 

 

 

“Ok, right this way mamn’, might I ask which one your fiancé is?” He asked 

 

 

 

“Special Agent Poindexter is Sir,” I replied as they patted me down 

 

 

“You’re all good, follow us,” The other agent said leading me down to the penthouse doors

 

 

 

Pushing the door open I walked in as my gaze soon turned to that of the mob-boss who’d been sitting on his couch reading over some newspaper’s latest article about the attack at the bulletin all blaming the man in the mask, and wonder of this new vigilante in the red suit. “Hello, Mr. Fisk,” I say 

 

 

 

“I don’t believe we’ve met, so you’re the future Mrs. Poindexter your fiancé has spoken very highly of you,” Fisk says 

 

 

 

 

“Emily Page, and he has?” I replied reaching out as he shook my hand 

 

 

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Page, He has said you changed him made him feel things he didn’t think he was capable of,” Fisk said 

 

 

“But what brings you here?” He adds

 

 

“It’s Dex, he’s the one behind the bulletin attack a few nights ago but you know that because you sent him to take care of a Jasper Evans who was about to have you sent back to prison. He admitted to Ray that he was behind it and told him of his ability. It’s how he took out those Albanians isn’t’ it saving your life that night? His colleague and this reporter from the bulletin are digging into it, and when they find out Ray’s keeping information the whole deal will be for nothing, he’ll get suspended if not lose his job. And Dex will go to prison, which you and I both know he won’t be able to handle.” I replied 

 

 

 

“I had an employee whom I’d let become a close friend, his name was James Wesley he anticipated my every need, and was willing to do whatever it took to get things done. I see a lot of Wesley in Dex, they had similar qualities, so I offered him employment within my organization a dedicated federal agent by my side like himself. To answer your question, I did send him to take care of Jasper Evans as he’d become a liability to me if he spoke to that paper, I would be placed back in prison back in that cage. Dex was willing to do whatever it took to keep you safe, even if it meant working for me, you mean a lot to him even I notice how he’s fallen in love with you in such a short amount of time he’s even appointed you his new north star to guide him when he is lost. 

 

 

 

I admire your relationship; you understand he has molded himself into many fictions throughout his life so society could tolerate people like him. Your fiancé’s ability is one that I’ve never seen before and I will be forever in his debt for saving my life that night for which he had to justify his actions of doing his job to the upper brass of the FBI, while Agent Nadeem was used as a scapegoat. I won’t let him go to prison, because I know what it is like to be locked up in a cage while the world goes on without you while the very criminals, he locked up awaiting their chance at the man who put them in that very cage. So, I am willing to help you with your problem at hand, but I’m going to need names” Fisk says 

 

 

 

“Agent Sanchez, he’s filling in for Glenn on your detail. Ray kicked him off the case, but that’s not going to stop him he’s going to keep digging and when he does, he’s going to expose Dex and have him sent to prison. As for the reporter, it’s Karen Page” I replied 

 

 

 

“I will deal with this Agent Sanchez, not going to let him become a thorn in my side sending the man you love to prison taking him away from you like Daredevil did Vanessa. Love is a precious thing, Miss Page, once you have it you must hold on to it. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to hold on to Vanessa, and she was flown halfway across the world because of this masked man to keep her safe, but I will make sure you can hold on to Dex.” Fisk said 

 

 

 

“Thank you, I appreciate all that you have done for us and I look forward to getting married alongside you and Vanessa. Is there anything you want me to do?” I replied  
“There is something, this Agent you speak of he won’t go away easily but I have a plan to discredit him and take the attention off Special Agent Poindexter but for that I need your help Felix will take care of the staging, I need you to create the evidence make it look like he was the perpetrator” Fisk says 

 

 

 

“Consider it done, I have some new found friends at the bureau that would be willing to help” I replied

 

 

“Good, then we have a deal once he goes away then Miss Page should follow, they have nothing without one another,” Fisk says 

 

 

 

 

“Have a good night Mr. Fisk” I replied heading towards the doors 

 

 

 

 

“You too Miss Page, by this time tomorrow the authorities will have a new focus someone else to blame for this attack,” Fisk said

 

 

 

 

I sighed as the agent shut the door behind me leading me down the hall as I soon reached my penthouse, this time tomorrow my sister and Agent Sanchez would have nothing and the police would have a new focus, one that would relieve my fiancé of any blame for the attack at the bulletin. Thoughts of Karen’s reaction crossed my mind, but I simply did as I had to know she’d do the same for one of her friends except I was simply protecting the man I love, and nothing, not even this would come between us

 

 

“How did it go?” Ray asks turning to me 

 

 

 

“Very well actually, Fisk is going to take care of Sanchez but there’s one thing he wants evidence to frame him give the authorities a new suspect for this attack” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“Consider it done, no one wants them getting to the truth less than us,” Ray said 

 

 

 

 

“I just hope this works; I don’t want you two to go down for my actions which you will if they get to the truth” Dex replied 

 

 

Mike’s POV

 

 

“Good morning Boss,” I said as my gaze found that of Dex’s 

 

 

“Morning’ Sanchez, you're just in time to go deliver the convict his meal” Dex replied 

 

 

 

“Thanks, Boss, I’ll go tend to him,” I said pushing the cart forwards 

 

 

 

 

I headed down the long hallway with the cart my mind was still on the conversation I’d had with Karen and how we were going to work together in proving that one of our own was responsible for the bulletin attack while his colleague Ray Nadeem did everything he could to veer attention off one Special Agent Poindexter. The possibility that he went as far as going to the mob boss himself, for help to find another scapegoat to blame for the attack was a very real possibility one we weren’t going to rule out. 

 

 

 

 

Upon reaching the checkpoint my cart was searched, and then directed towards the doors of the penthouse as my gaze quickly set on that of the mob-boss himself who was sitting in his usual spot on his couch reading this morning’s paper still filled with the news of the attack at the bulletin, and the fact police don’t have a suspect in custody yet. I sighed as my lips soon parted to speak “Breakfast time Mr. Fisk” I said 

 

 

 

“Agent Sanchez, this is a change was Special Agent Poindexter unavailable this morning?” Fisk says 

 

 

“He delegated the task to me this morning, now eat your food time is ticking” I replied 

 

 

 

“Perhaps he had better things to do this morning, like spend time with his fiancée in their new penthouse while they have breakfast, leaving you stuck with having to tend to me coming in here with that cart and placing my food on this table while you count down the minutes I have left to finish it. And then leaving, going back to your fellow agents telling them a tale of what you experienced this morning tending to the convict, is that what you guys call me? A mere generic name given by you cops to people like me and that vigilante who attacked the bulletin used to vilify us in the eyes of society so they fear us, look at those protesters outside they all hope that I’ll be whisked back to prison when you uncover I sent the man in the suit to the bulletin that night, to silence one Jasper Evans violating my deal. 

 

 

 

Isn’t that right Agent Sanchez, that’s why Agents haven’t come knocking on my door and the NYPD has no suspect because no one will be looking to your colleague Special Agent Poindexter, who you believe was the man in the suit. They will think you killed them, taking out those employees without even a bullet while you plead to the Agents at your door that you didn’t have a part in it. That it was all me, but you see they won’t believe you and you’ll take the fall unable to fight it because my case will be so strong, any jury could be convinced of your guilt. And you will be whisked away to prison no more tending to me, the convict our roles will be the same and you’ll merely become my equal. “Fisk says 

 

 

 

“Are you done?” I said gazing up at him as he met me with a cold stare before pushing the tray toward me 

 

 

 

 

“I am Agent Sanchez, then I will get to Julie is that her name? And they will think you killed her too no one to clear your name as you sit in a prison cell while Special Agent Poindexter marries the woman he loves and I get my Vanessa back that man in the mask he took her from me leaving me no choice but to fly her halfway across the world. Love is a wonderful thing, yet so heartbreaking when we lose it.” Fisk replied 

 

 

 

I pushed the cart out of the penthouse doors into the long hallway the mob boss's words flooded my mind his threats of framing me for the bulletin attack and bringing harm to Julie all because he’d taken an interest in one Special Agent Poindexter. He’d formed some twisted relationship between the two of them, speaking of him with high praise after having saved his life that night using his ability to take out the Albanians, something the mob-boss rather used to turn him into someone to use against this man in the mask. This vigilante, Hell’s Kitchen seemed to know as Daredevil. 

 

 

 

 

To think he would go through with it, wasn’t a stretch it was Wilson Fisk after all the man had half the agents here in his pocket as well as judges, cops, politicians anyone he could bribe to do his bidding, or even blackmail threatening harm to their loved ones, and families everyone close to them. I sighed as I approached the desk, thinking the mob-boss was planning at this moment knowing my days here were soon numbered, how he was going to blame me for the attack. 

 

 

 

“You and the convict sure had an intense conversation,” Dex said 

 

 

 

 

“You watching us now Agent Poindexter? He seemed to have missed you this morning even asked where you were” I replied 

 

 

“Are you jealous Sanchez?” Dex said 

 

 

 

“Of you, and this relationship Fisk has formed with you over the fact you saved his life and how he constantly reminds you of the many fictions that you’ve molded yourself into in your life so society would tolerate you. But he understands you because he knows what is like to be vilified by society having no choice but to mold yourself into something this city needs a new vigilante, or a mere mob-boss lurking in the shadows. Not in the slightest Dex, you and I both know what Fisk will do when he’s done with you, and the rest of the agents he’s blackmailed into submission, you’ll be a mere liability that he won’t hesitate to take out” I replied 

 

 

 

“But yet you stand here and rant about all the things that he’s taken an interest in me because you’re not jealous, you’re much more of a liability the more you dig around in my past with that reporter, Karen Page. It’s only a matter of time before he decides to do something about you two, or did you think I didn’t know? “Dex said 

 

 

 

“You’re a smart agent Dex, I knew it wouldn’t take you long to figure out what I was doing with Karen, but Agent Nadeem knew that’s why he grabbed your file before he got here because that would be the next place I’d go. Always a few moves ahead of me, hoping for their benefit we wouldn’t get to the truth” I replied

 

 

“Guess he was on to you too, it’s a shame you two will never get to that truth if that conversation went like I thought it did then Fisk is enacting his plan to cure himself of the liability you have become you should know Fisk has his hands in a lot of things in this city. Enough so, he can solve small problems like you and that reporter finding out who really perpetrated the attack on the bulletin.” Dex said 

 

 

 

“Special Agent Poindexter, is it?” Mahoney said emerging through the doors 

 

 

 

“That would be me, how can I help the NYPD this morning?” Dex replied 

 

 

 

“You can start by letting me know where I can find an Agent Sanchez, there’s a warrant for his arrest,” Mahoney says 

 

 

“Lucky for you detective, he’s right here with me” Dex replies 

 

 

 

“Would you do the honors Agent Poindexter?” Mahoney says 

 

 

 

“I’d be glad to Detective, Agent Sanchez you’re under arrest for the attack on the New York Bulletin, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” Dex says placing my hands behind my back 

 

 

 

“Told you so, looks like Fisk’s taken a liking to you too” Dex adds as Mahoney escorted me through the doors 

 

 

 

 

I followed the officers down the long hallway feeling the glare of disbelief in my colleagues’ eyes as my gaze met theirs, completely unaware that their colleague was capable if this bending to the will of a mob boss in order to do his bidding in attacking a newspaper. How they never knew, that I’d been under Fisk’s wing this entire time, but the thing is I wasn’t, and the truth is, Dex got to him forced his hand into doing the only he could turn this city’s attention to a new suspect, one they’d never see coming. A supposedly dedicated federal agent, now vilified by the press as he was carted away by NYPD officers from the hotel. 

 

 

 

 

Sighing as the squad car’s doors closed as the car pulled away from the hotel as I was soon to become as Fisk taunted his equal, nothing but a mere convict the name we’d so robotically given him tending to his every need, as he served out a sentence in pure luxury instead of a prison cell with the full force of the FBI at his fingertips. One call and the mob-boss could end any criminal, by having us lock him up clearing the way for Fisk to take over the city once again all while incarcerated.

 

 

 

“You get one call; I’d make it to a lawyer if I were you,” Mahoney said leading me into the interrogation room 

 

 

He handed me the phone as I carefully dialed Karen’s number pressing it to my ear as the detective listened from afar “Hello” I said 

 

 

“Agent Sanchez, what’s up? I didn’t recognize the caller id on my phone, listen if it’s about Dex’s file it’s fine if you can’t get it” Karen replied 

 

 

“It's not, in fact, I’m down at the 15th precinct I’ve been arrested for the bulletin attack, he got to Fisk and I’ve been set up to take the fall,” I said 

 

“Arrested? What can I do to help? I already feel bad enough dragging you into this” Karen replies 

 

 

“To make things even worse, they’ve filed charges DA Tower will be down here soon I’m going to prison Karen so unless you know a good lawyer you can’t do much for me,” I said 

 

 

 

“Shit! I can call Foggy, at least give you some representation I’d hate for you to get stuck with some public defender.” Karen replied 

 

 

 

“Thank you, Karen, and you didn’t drag me into anything I wanted the truth just as much as you,” I said 

 

 

“You’re welcome, just sit tight and Foggy he’ll take your case I know it,” Karen replied 

 

 

 

I hung up the phone passing it back to the detective as I leaned forward in my chair Fisk’s words still playing in my mind “ They will think you killed them, taking out those employees without even a bullet while you plead to the Agents at your door that you didn’t have a part in it “ I couldn’t imagine the harm he would have done to Julie, but he was right that’s exactly what the police thought I was the man in the suit that night, a mere pawn to a mob-boss sent to take out a man who could’ve put him in a prison cell. Newspapers, and Tv stations filled with the news of my arrest vilifying me in the eyes of society, making this city glad I was soon to be in prison.

 

 

Sighing as my gaze turned to that of my lawyer, Foggy he had obviously agreed to take my case after all I couldn’t imagine what Karen had to say or do to convince him as anything with Fisk involved was impossible to fight, judges, juries all in his pocket bent to the will of the mob-boss all to do his bidding to get the verdict he wanted. With nothing I could do about it, but sit in a prison cell knowing full well I was framed with no one to believe me

 

 

“I came as soon as Karen called me, sounds like you’re in a lot of trouble I just spoke with Mahoney their charging you with a few murders of the agents you took out as well as the attempted ones of the surviving employees. You’re looking at years in prison, so I need to know why? If I even have a chance of defending you cause right now DA Tower’s case is open and shut all leading with you in prison.” Foggy said 

 

 

 

“I didn’t do it Foggy any of it the agents, employees I was set up by Fisk he made it look like I did it” I replied 

 

 

“If what your saying is true, he did a damn good job of it too. Then who’s responsible, do you have a name?” Foggy says

 

 

 

“Special Agent Ben Poindexter, it was him but none of that matters because he’s protected by Fisk, we go after him it’s only a matter of time before Fisk gets him out and plays another hand but this time, he harms Julie” I reply 

 

 

 

 

“Dex? Karen’s sister’s fiancé did this, I’ve never met the guy myself but working for Fisk? And who’s Julie?” Foggy said 

 

 

 

“He did and had Fisk frame me for it. Julie’s my girlfriend I met her while on duty at the hotel she works as a waitress there, she knows Dex they worked at suicide hotline together, but he only wants to hurt her cause she’s close to me” I reply 

 

 

“It’s your word against theirs, you have no evidence to back it up unless someone coo berates, your story and that doesn’t help us. Is there anyone you could think of that could perhaps? “Foggy says 

 

 

 

“Except for Karen, but she’s in Fisk’s crosshairs too I’ve already put her in enough danger but there is no way I can throw things like that Foggy, you and I both know that doesn’t that help us a bit?” I reply 

 

 

 

“There’s something we can use, I get them to make you prove it, and the officers outside will see that there is no way you could have taken out those employees or the agents not like that. This is how we start your defense and get to clearing your name, once they see that there’s no argument that you didn’t do this, proving you were framed” Foggy says 

 

 

 

“It’s a start, but it won’t be enough Fisk’s probably bought half the cops in here not to mention judges who are hearing my case” I replied 

 

 

 

“Mr. Nelson, are you almost finished I need to get his statement about that night,” Mahoney says 

 

 

 

“He’s all yours, don’t worry Agent Sanchez I’m going to get you out of here but first I need to see when your bail hearing could be set” Foggy replied turning to leave

 

 

 

“Alright, let’s start from the beginning, shall we? Where were you that night?” Mahoney asks 

 

 

“I was at the hotel, my shift was almost over when I got the call about the attack, Hattley needed agents at the bulletin so I volunteered to go with Agent Nadeem. When we arrived the man in the suit had already fled the building but not without taking out a few agents. All hit the same way, blunt force from some object thrown at inhuman speed having hit them with great accuracy at that there were only a few survivors. Special Agent Nadeem and I looked over the crime scene and called for ambulances for the injured employees then we proceeded to question Karen Page, the reporter who was going to get Evans to speak along with Foggy Nelson. That’s when I came up with the theory, after viewing security footage from the bulletin cameras that the man in the suit was Special Agent Poindexter, his colleague leading Agent Nadeem to decide to question him, said it had to be him.” I replied

 

 

“What did he mean when he said it had to be him?” Mahoney asks 

 

 

“Dex has diagnosed mental illnesses and is comfortable speaking to Agent Nadeem so he left to head over to his apartment see what he could find out. But when he came back, he told our boss he’d gotten nothing out of Dex, nor did he think his colleague was guilty, Hattley believed him and he threw me off the case” I replied

 

 

“Are these mental illnesses common knowledge around the bureau, or did you and Miss Page do some digging?” Mahoney says

 

 

 

“Their stated in his file, in which SAC Hattley and Nadeem have access to but me and Karen did some digging I’d told her to say she was cooperating with the FBI on behalf of our investigation if she got caught, as her boss Mitchell Ellison looks over each reporter’s activity. We looked into his history, anything that was out there that we could use to prove that he was in the man in the suit” I replied 

 

 

“You dug into a Federal Agent’s history as part of an investigation without his knowledge? Based on some theory you had of him being the man in the suit, the only thing you gained is new charges against you. There are steps to get that information, you don’t just throw his name into some search engine or database to gain insight on his past let alone his private medical files from his therapist.” Mahoney said 

 

 

 

“It was wrong, I know but no one believes me, and I thought that if I could gain any insight into him that would help me prove this theory” I replied 

 

 

“So, you could back it up with, the fact the man has diagnosed mental illnesses and saw a therapist as part of treatment will make someone believe that he attacked those employees and took out those agents at the bulletin. And what he can throw things, at superhuman speed with accuracy you’ve never seen before, just sounds like a superhero movie Sanchez. Special Agent Poindexter had every right to have someone he’s comfortable with question him, especially if he doesn’t respond well to strangers. You have anything else you want to add because I think we’re done here” Mahoney says

 

“No, I don’t, except for the fact I was framed someone went to Fisk and he played his hand in having me hauled off in handcuffs by your officers. We have 24/7 cameras in his penthouse, look at the feed from that night, and tell me I wasn’t framed” I reply   
“I’ll look into those cameras, but no guarantees. An officer will be by to take you to a holding cell, your bail hearing is tomorrow morning. Have a goodnight Sanchez” Mahoney says 

 

 

I followed an officer down a short hallway that led to a small holding cell as he locked the door behind me Fisk’s taunts ran through my mind as I leaned back onto the cot “ And you will be whisked away to prison, no more tending to me the convict our roles will be the same you’ll merely become my equal”. He’d been right, by tomorrow all of Hell’s Kitchen will have me labeled as the attacker of the bulletin a dedicated federal agent vilified by society as the mob- boss watched from his expensive penthouse at what he’d done to take care of me, a liability who was getting too close to the truth. 

 

 

 

Sighing I watched as he emerged, sandy blonde hair a black sweater replacing his normal white button-down shirt as a t-shirt peeked through underneath showing off a bit of his body as the tight fabric hugged it. His greenish-brown eyes soon met mine, as a grin crept across his lips in satisfaction of what he’d helped do, with the help of Fisk he’d framed me used me as scapegoat for his crime while he walked around with that badge and his annoyingly hot fiancée who was all too supportive of her boyfriend’s actions. A mere cheerleader, except without pom-poms and short skirt, she stood by his side as he handed one of the cops a folder praising their arrest of the bulletin suspect before turning to leave, her hand firmly in his. 

 

 

 

“Miss Page, can I get a word with you?” Mahoney asked turning to her 

 

 

 

 

“Of course, Detective, I’ll be right back Dex,” She said heading towards the desk 

 

 

 

“Come with me, Miss Page this won’t be long,” Mahoney said leading her into the interrogation room 

 

 

 

“I just viewed some footage from the cameras in Fisk’s penthouse, that showed you entering around 11 pm that night. May I ask why you were there?” Mahoney asks

 

 

 

 

“I wandered in there myself, you could say curiosity got the best of me I wanted to see him for myself, so I took a walk down the hall and there were no agents guarding the doors or the checkpoint, so I let myself in. Fisk, was sitting on his couch when I walked in, he didn’t harm me, we just talked briefly, and I left back to my penthouse just down the hall.” She replied

 

 

“So, you were just curious? That’s all, nothing else? You are engaged to Special Agent Poindexter, are you not?” Mahoney asks 

 

 

“Nothing else Detective, just curiosity. I am, but what does that have to do with your investigation?” She replied 

 

 

“Fair enough, you can go Miss Page,” Mahoney said 

 

 

I watched as his fiancée emerged once again as he wrapped his arms around her body before leading her out of the precinct anger filling my body as Mahoney had probably gotten nothing out of her except some story Fisk probably fed her, told her to use if the authorities brought her in. The mob-boss had really covered all his bases, and there was nothing I could do about it except take the fall.

 

 

 

“What a piece of work” I mumbled enough for the prisoner next to me to hear me as he turned 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, I just it’s been a long day and that man who came in is why I’m here,” I said 

 

 

 

 

“Special Agent Poindexter huh” He replied 

 

 

 

“You know him? Is he the reason you’re here too” I asked? 

 

“I don’t but he is the reason I’m here, the guy arrested me along with half of my men some former inmate named Fisk gave us up to the Feds. They busted into my house, took me away him and some black-haired guy name’s Special Agent Nadeem.” He replied

 

“I’m sorry, Fisk is sure having a run at the criminals this city since he made that deal, easy way to take out his competition,” I said 

 

 

“All while he sits in luxury, in some penthouse bought and paid for by the FBI said they seized from some crime family the whole hotel, but my guess is he bought it for himself” He replies

 

 

“Tell me about it, yet we sit here all because of one Wilson Fisk,” I said

 

 

EM’s POV

 

I followed Dex into the waiting SUV as I told the driver to head back to the hotel, it was hard getting used to the things that came with working for the mob-boss 24/7 guards and the freedom to walk wherever we wanted replaced with rides hidden in black SUV’s with tinted windows so whoever was out on the street couldn’t see us. But most of all, living in the penthouse something I’d never experienced growing up in a small town working in your family’s diner as a waitress, now soon I was going to head to Quantico to make a career of my own as I trained to become an FBI Agent. Used to it, I’d get the many changes in my life as I was soon to be married and leave the familiarity of being alone for a new life and a family of my own away from Karen, and my father whom I’d never told I was heading to Hell’s Kitchen of all places.

 

 

After he sent Karen away, things had been rough he blamed her for that night as she’d been mixed up with that boyfriend again getting drunk and high on whatever drugs he’d been providing her before getting in the car and driving off with my brother as she lost control of the wheel hitting guard rails she survived, but my brother he wasn’t so lucky. He died that night, and a part of my father did too but time passed and getting to know my sister seemed to be something I’d wanted to do. 

 

 

 

The familiar buzzing of my phone filled my ear as I looked down at the caller ID, it was Fisk himself probably calling to gloat over what he’d done and telling me he’d saved Dex from a lifetime in prison as he’d provided the police with another suspect a new villain for the city to look at while he sat in his penthouse. “Hello Miss Page,” Fisk says as I pressed the phone to my ear

 

 

“Hello, Mr. Fisk” I replied 

 

 

 

“By now I hope you’ve seen what I’ve done providing the police with a suspect taking the attention off your boyfriend, that I have no doubt they will put away any jury will be convinced of his guilt. Taking the lives of those innocent employees who merely got in the way of his endgame and dedicated federal agents like Dex who simply were trying to catch him and have him locked up for this terrible crime. A mere liability he’d become, and that’s what the police will see a man who was preventing his own demise doing the only thing he thought he could, turning himself into some vigilante in a red suit hoping because he was wearing a mask he would be hailed a hero, but instead he is in a holding cell.” Fisk says 

 

 

 

“I have, and I appreciate all that you’ve done especially after Dex has been through so much lately. He’s far better off out of prison, then locked up now people will see Agent Sanchez as just a man with a mere outlandish tale a plot for a superhero movie at best who no lawyer can defend. “I replied

 

 

 

“I assume your boyfriend dropped off the folder to the police just now, the information it contained will only help our case Agent Sanchez will no longer be a liability and the reporter Karen Page will have nothing to back up her claims, mere theories of what happened. Nothing the press, or her boss will entertain leaving her to be writing articles about the new subway line or a bank robbery news just to fill a paper. And you will marry the man you love, without interruptions from anyone and I will finally get back Vanessa, you have a goodnight Miss Page enjoy knowing you helped get rid of these mere liabilities.” Fisk says 

 

 

“Who was that?” Dex asked 

 

 

 

“It was Fisk, gloating about how he’d framed Agent Sanchez, but he also asked if you dropped that folder off I only assume it is going to help you. I hate that Karen got mixed up in this, but knowing my sister she won’t stop digging no matter what Fisk says” I replied 

 

 

“I admit it was satisfying to see Sanchez sitting there in that holding cell knowing he had no way out, a convict no different than Fisk. As for Karen, Fisk won’t hesitate if it comes to that especially if she keeps digging” Dex says 

 

 

 

“I’m glad to be out here with you, and not in there wondering if I’d ever see you again” I reply 

 

 

“What did Mahoney want back there?” Dex asked 

 

 

“He viewed the video footage from Fisk’s penthouse that showed me entering it I told him exactly what Fisk said to say word for word, there’s no reason for the detective to come looking around here, Sanchez must have got him to look into it” I replied

 

 

“Good, if Fisk has his way he’ll be locked up for a long time and I’ll have you, and our life together nothing’s going to change that I promise you,” Dex said 

 

 

The car soon pulled up the hotel as we exited making our way across the parking lot that was still filled with the many protesters shouting about locking the mob-boss in prison where they all believed he belonged, not incarcerated in a penthouse. But the truth is, Fisk, was doing good for the city in a matter of months the FBI has managed to take down the Albanians, and many other gangs that evaded authorities for years making Hell’s Kitchen a little safer. 

 

 

“Good evening Special Agent Poindexter, beautiful night isn’t it,” An agent said 

 

 

“It sure is, I and my fiancée are just returning home” Dex replies

 

 

“I heard Mr. Fisk moved you two in here, don’t let me keep you,” He said 

 

 

I followed Dex to the hotel doors as another agent pushed one open allowing us to walk in, the lobby was silent as most of the hotel’s guests had checked out not wanting to spend another minute in the same place as Wilson Fisk. The select few that had chosen to stay, more likely in their rooms away floors way from the mob-boss hoping they’d avoid falling into his crosshairs forced to bend to his will. 

 

 

“Ray, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be home with Seema by now” Dex said as his gaze turned to Ray’s

 

 

 

“Hattley wanted us all here, called a meeting apparently someone had Agent Sanchez hauled off by the NYPD, but our boss was nowhere to be found tonight, so where were you Dex?” Ray asks

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, that must have been hard on him. I know I wasn’t there Ray, and I should have been but Fisk he called me demanding I go to the precinct and give this detective a folder telling me it was for a case they were working on. But I know what was in that folder Ray, you and I both know it was more evidence against Agent Sanchez pinning him to the bulletin attack, not a case they were working on. That someone was me, Ray, Mahoney he came in this morning and asked me to arrest him I had no choice Ray if I didn’t Fisk would have found out Mahoney might not be on his payroll but there are cops who are. He would have had me brought in, or even worse harmed Em I couldn’t let that happen, so I did it.” Dex said 

 

“I figured it was you, we shouldn’t have gone to Fisk but we had no choice if they got to the truth then you would be in that cell not him, and you and I both know you wouldn’t be able to handle that Dex, so let’s just be grateful the plan worked” Ray replied 

 

 

“What did Em have to with this? Did he make you bring her?” He added 

 

 

“I am grateful Ray, for every minute I’m standing out here with my fiancée and not locked up. No, he didn’t, I took her to dinner after I ran Fisk’s errand” Dex said 

 

 

“Is Hattley suspicious Ray?” I asked 

 

 

“No, she wasn’t surprised she suspected he was working for Fisk, guess he always seemed off to her” Ray replied 

 

 

“Then we’re in the clear at least for now, but there’s something else Ray Mahoney questioned my fiancée back at the precinct he saw the video footage of her entering the penthouse then leaving soon after,” Dex said 

 

 

“Did she say anything to him?” Ray asks 

 

 

“Nothing Fisk didn’t instruct her to, he’s not going to be digging around here anymore” Dex replied

 

“Good, let’s just hope Mahoney bought her story. Have a goodnight Dex” Ray said 

 

 

“Considering he’s not on Fisk’s payroll we need to hope so, you too Ray” Dex replies

 

 

“You’re not considering helping Agent Sanchez, are you? if you are, need I remind you that him sitting in that holding cell is the reason why I’m out here with you, and not heading to prison for this. Fisk framed him, all because of you and those charges are going to stick only ending with Sanchez going to prison but we still have a problem, and I think you know that Foggy Nelson is going be knocking on your door to help clear his name.” Dex says 

 

 

“No Dex I’m not, I know that, and I am grateful for everything he’s done to keep you from going to prison. But what makes you think Foggy will come to me? And Not Julie his girlfriend, Detective Mahoney knows we’re engaged, and I’d never flip on you and just hand you to the police” I replied

 

 

“Your right, it is not like Julie could do anything to help him anyway. I know you wouldn’t, I trust you with everything Miss Page, because I love you and I just don’t want to lose you because some lawyer wants you to help Sanchez.” Dex says 

 

“No lawyer is going to come between us, I love you too Dex you’re not going to lose me” I reply feeling his arms wrap around me


	10. Our Blaze of Glory Turns Ordinary Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Sanchez has his bail hearing. Fisk requests Dex move up his wedding, pending Agent Sanchez’s trial. A wedding venue is found, but not without unhappiness from a party. Fisk pays a visit to Agent Poindexter.

EM’s POV 

 

The light hit my face as it shone through the far window as my eyes soon fell on Dex his figure emerging from the bathroom pulling his black running shirt over his head as he approached the bedside, pausing as his greenish-brown eyes met mine. A smile crept across my lips as I slowly pushed myself into a seated position my soft skin only covered by blankets, fuzzy memory of last nights events filled my mind as my lips parted to speak “Good Morning” I said 

 

 

“Morning’ beautiful” Dex replied 

 

 

“How long have you been up?” I asked 

 

 

“Just an hour, it’s nice to sleep without hearing your neighbors arguing. I was just about to head out for a run, I don’t suppose you’d want to join me?” Dex replies 

 

 

 

“I’d love to join you Dex, although I’m not certain I’d be able to keep up with you” I replied 

 

 

 

A smile formed across his lips as I slipped out of the bed grabbing some clothes before following him to the door, an agent pushed it open as we entered the long hallway silence filled it as none of the agents were starting their shift for another hour soon reaching the elevator. I pressed the button as the doors soon closed in front of us, thoughts of relief filling my mind knowing the authorities had another suspect and would no longer be looking for Dex wanting to take him away from me. Fisk had made sure Sanchez would go down for it, and no one was questioning the mob boss's actions. 

 

 

 

Soon reaching the lobby, I pushed open the hotel’s front door as the warm spring air hit my face differing from the cooler air I was used to feel during this time of the month, the fresh snowfall of a few days before had melted. Cars rushed along the highway around me as I followed Dex down the long sidewalk from the hotel leading down to the trail along the waterfront before he started into a slow jog allowing me to keep with up for the most part

 

 

 

I followed him allowing the trail passing many people as my gaze fell on that of a man wearing a black t-shirt and pants slowly slowing his pace in front of us as I paused awaiting Dex to do the same as the mans lips parted to speak, but instead he passed him just like the others as we continued down the trail before the man’s voice soon filled my ears. 

 

 

“Didn’t think you’d see me so soon, Dex?” He said 

 

 

“Sanchez, you must have a good lawyer for the judge to grant you any sort of bail” Dex replied 

 

 

 

“I was framed by Fisk, no thanks to your fiancée while you two playhouse in his hotel” Agent Sanchez said 

 

 

“That move, digging around with that reporter in my past was rather cold don’t you think? You’re facing prison Sanchez, and that’s on you” Dex replies

 

 

 

“No, it's on your fiancée for going to Fisk, feeding him anything she could to get the mob-boss to help her out and guess what he bit Dex, all to save her boyfriend from prison. Look in the mirror Dex, if I would have found the truth, you’d be in my shoes right now.” Agent Sanchez said 

 

 

 

“But you didn’t, and I’m not the one facing prison. As for my fiancée, you leave her out of this you’re just a desperate soon to be ex-Fed who’s pissed everyone knows he was working for Fisk” Dex replies

 

 

 

“You’re a piece of work Dex, the only one working for Fisk is you and I’ll gain proof,” Agent Sanchez says 

 

 

 

“Good luck Sanchez, let me know when you find that proof cause from where I’m standing the authorities think it’s you” Dex replies 

 

 

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Dex, or not I heard you don’t sleep very well. What are you going to say you can’t throw things like that either? “Agent Sanchez says

 

 

 

“Shut up Sanchez, I sleep just fine at night knowing you’re going to prison. You watch way too many superhero movies, no one can” Dex replies

 

 

I stood silently as Mike’s hands gripped Dex’s shoulders almost as if he was preparing to throw him to the ground, as I moved in between the two guys “Sanchez, why don’t you continue on your way before you add assaulting a federal agent to your rap sheet” I say 

 

 

 

“Taking your boyfriend’s side once again, you might as well be working for Fisk too. What would Karen think? She’s the reason you came here” Agent Sanchez replies  
“Well I found love too, and as terrible as you think he is I love him, and there isn’t anything you can do to change that. I’m not taking sides, Sanchez, look at the facts you and my sister did this to yourselves you think Fisk wouldn’t notice? He may be incarcerated in a hotel penthouse, but he knows what goes on in this city. So why don’t you go, and enjoy the last bits of freedom that you have and leave Dex alone” I said 

 

 

 

“Fine, have it your way Page go marry him and playhouse in the same hotel as Wilson Fisk but when he’s done with you, he’ll do the same thing he did to me. “Agent Sanchez replied as his grip loosened sending Dex to the ground 

 

 

 

“Is there a problem here mamn’?” Mahoney asks pulling up

 

 

 

“Arrest him, as far as I’m concerned, he just assaulted a federal agent” I replied holding my hand out for Dex

 

 

 

 

“Thank you, Miss Page, and I think my wrist is broken,” Dex says holding his left wrist with his hand 

 

 

 

 

“Let’s go, get you to a hospital I’ll give you a ride there, as for Sanchez a squad car is coming for him,” Mahoney said 

 

 

 

I hopped into the passenger side of the squad car, as Mahoney helped Dex as he fought the pain that rushed through his wrist at the moment his greenish-brown eyes fashioned into a solum expression as he watched the officers take Sanchez away once again. “You want to tell me what happened?” Mahoney asks 

 

 

 

“I was joining my fiancé we simply went out for a run and the former Agent Sanchez ran into us and proceeded to taunt Dex as if he was trying to provoke him into fighting him. But Dex stayed calm, and next thing I know his hands were gripped onto Dex’s shoulders. I tried to stop him, and even though I succeeded he released his grip sending Dex to the ground, Dex did nothing wrong” I replied

 

“I’ll file that in my report, thank you for providing a statement. As for Sanchez, do you wish to press charges Dex?” Mahoney said 

 

 

Dex’s gaze turned to face Mahoney as he listened to his words, almost as if he was unsure of what to do wincing as the pain continued to radiate from his wrist knowing what we’d done framing Agent Sanchez for the bulletin attack. And if the authorities looked hard enough, they too would see that the mob-boss, in fact, did quite a good job framing an innocent man for a crime that deep down he wasn’t responsible for. 

 

 

His lips slowly parted as he spoke “Yes I do” he finally said before turning his gaze back to the window watching as the city moved past his view before we soon reached the hospital entrance as the car slowly rolled to a stop before pushing my door open and helping Dex out “Thank you, Detective,, I appreciate it” I say 

 

 

“No problem, I’m happy to help. You make sure your fiancé gets that wrist checked out” Mahoney says 

 

 

I guided him towards the hospital doors walking in the hallways still filled with loved ones of victims of the bulletin attack, standing outside rooms as they awaited news from doctors as a nurse soon approached us her lips parting to speak as her gaze turned to Dex “Is he hurt?” She asked

 

 

 

“Yes, we were out running, and he took quite a fall” I replied 

 

 

 

“Ok, follow me I’ll take a look at him. We’re still swamped from that attack at that newspaper a few nights ago as you can see quite a few were injured I’m glad the authorities caught the guy we have enough masked psychos running around the city. Did you know any of them?” She said 

 

 

 

“No, I didn’t, but my sister works at that newspaper as a reporter” I replied 

 

 

 

 

“Karen Page, right? I’ve helped out her friend Matt a few times even pulled him out of a dumpster once” She said pulling the curtain back moving to take a look at Dex 

 

 

 

“Yes, that’s her, and Matt Murdock?” I replied 

 

 

“That would be him, you know him? She asks 

 

 

 

“No, but my sister told me he’s a lawyer in the city guess he’s some sort of vigilante at night” I replied 

 

 

 

 

Yup, he’s done more for this city than the police ever have. Can’t believe this latest stunt, Fisk making a deal with the feds” She said 

 

 

 

 

“I know, there are tons of protesters outside the hotel all want him locked up, even incarcerated the mob-boss manages to still have influence” I replied

 

 

 

 

“I just hope they know what they got themselves into, as for your fiancé’s wrist it’s definitely broken but I’m going to need an X-ray to be sure,” She says 

 

 

“So, you’re one of those too huh?” Claire added 

 

 

 

“What do you mean?” I ask

 

 

“Your fiancé, he has abilities, doesn’t he?” Claire replied 

 

 

 

“Not that I know of, what made you think that?” I said 

 

 

“Come on, you don’t think I know he was totally the guy in the suit last night I don’t believe for a second that man on the news who’s in jail can do what this guy did to all those people” Claire replies

 

 

“It could be possible, but the NYPD claim they have their man open and shut case for the DA,” I said 

 

 

“I still think they have the wrong guy, but you do have abilities don’t you Dex?” Claire says 

 

 

“I do, I guess there’s no hiding a near inhuman ability to use pretty well any object as a projectile, use firearms ricocheting bullets so they’d hit their targets that I’m guessing people like you and my fiancée would define as abilities.” Dex replied 

 

 

 

“Jesus, that sounds pretty serious remind me to not get on the receiving end of any of that. Let’s get you down to X-ray before my supervisor comes asking why I haven’t discharged you yet” Claire says 

 

 

I followed the nurse down the hallway, as she pushed Dex in a wheelchair past a few more rooms as my gaze fell on that of Ellison who was visiting with a family member telling them of what happened at the bulletin. His eyes widened gazing at me from his bed before his lips parted to speak “Em, Is that you?” He asked 

 

 

“It’s me, do you want to talk?” I replied

 

 

“If you have a minute, what brings you here?” He asked

 

 

“You go, I’ll take him the rest of the way to the X-ray department,” Claire said 

 

 

“Thank you, I’ll be right back Dex,” I say before making my way over to Ellison’s room his gaze still focused on mine as I took a seat beside his bed “My fiance he took a fall when we were out for a run and broke his wrist.” I said 

 

 

“Ouch, I’m glad he’s ok but he’s the same man in charge of guarding Fisk while he’s locked up. And that’s bound to draw some attention in the form of some unhappy people who’d rather Fisk be locked up in a prison cell, not a penthouse. You see, I think that he didn’t fall and there’s more to why you’re here than your telling me and as much as it makes me sick that you are even considering marrying this man, I consider you family and think you can trust me with the rest” Ellison said 

 

 

 

“There is, and you’re right he didn’t fall rather he was pushed by the same psycho that attacked your newspaper he was released on bail and the first person he hunted down was my fiancé given his new job and all, he harassed him throwing these accusations that he’d been framed innocent of his crimes. I tried to break it up, but he shoved him to the ground.” I replied

 

 

“That sounds more like it, listen you don’t have to worry about any of this getting out I’d never to do that you despite how much I dislike your new fiancé,” Ellison says 

 

 

“Thank you, that means a lot” I reply 

 

 

“Have you seen Karen? We kind of had it out earlier, ending with me telling her to clean out her desk” Ellison says

 

 

“No, I haven’t, not since she left the apartment. What happened?” I replied

 

 

“She told me, that she knew the man who attacked the bulletin wasn’t Daredevil so I pressed for answers and when she wouldn’t give me and I told her she should clean out her desk. I shouldn’t’ve but someone attacked my paper, and if she had any information that could help me, I just wanted to know” Ellison said 

 

 

“I’m sorry, but if I know anything about Karen she’s forgiving, and she’d gladly take her job back if that’s what you want” I replied

 

 

“I’m not too sure yet, but you’re not wrong Karen’s one of my best reporters too I’m also sorry I couldn’t bring you on board but conflict is a conflict, as long as you and Agent Poindexter are in a relationship I can’t employ you,” Ellison said 

 

 

“I understand, no need to apologize. I’m going to have to get used it seeing as I’m becoming his wife soon” I reply 

 

 

 

“I’m just glad they caught the man and a wedding? That Wilson Fisk has his hand in I presume. He’s the reason why you’re engaged to him because Fisk threatened him with some secret or framed him for a crime that he didn’t commit seems to be his ammo but what I don’t get is why you’re involved?” Ellison said 

 

 

 

“It’s complicated, I met my fiancé coming to the city he helped me after my car died in a coffee shop parking lot. He was nice enough to give me a ride the rest of the way, and I went to thank him for helping me, but something came over me I kissed him in the parking lot of my sister’s apartment building. Then a few nights later I’m asking him to be my boyfriend, it all happened so fast but at the same time it felt right. Fisk found out Ray got suspended from his job after the transfer, the bureau stuffed Dex into this new job to silence him a job he didn’t even want by the way so Fisk gave him an option, and reinstated Ray if he’d get engaged to me” I replied

 

 

“That explains it, you don’t seem like the type to bend to the will of a mob boss let alone Fisk. If there’s one thing I do know about your sister is that she isn’t afraid to follow her heart, and I’d like to think you’re the same.” Ellison said 

 

 

 

“Our patient here does, in fact, have a fractured wrist, so he’ll be out of commission for a while I put a cast on to help heal it keep it in the sling during the day and elevated on a pillow at night. He insisted on a purple cast even, I didn’t realize he could be so persuasive. Most of all, don’t try and fire your gun with that hand, you’ll end up straight back here if you do.” Claire said 

 

 

“Thank you, and I’ll be sure to adhere to your orders” Dex replied 

 

 

“Is he ok to go home?” I asked 

 

 

“You can take him home, just bring him back here in a few weeks for a checkup, and then 6-8 for the cast. One more thing, this fell out of his pocket on the way down to the X-ray department, you didn’t exactly give me much to go on when you came in so I took a peek, Special Agent Benjamin Poindexter huh?. Guess Dex here is more than just Dex, so you’re an FBI Agent not just anyone by the looks of things either you’re currently in charge of Fisk” Claire said 

 

 

 

 

“Of course, and I didn’t mean to hide anything from you, nor did Dex. It’s just I couldn’t risk it, spreading around the hospital which is why you need to keep quiet about what he told you too no one needs to know of these “abilities” nor that he’s in charge of Fisk.” I replied

 

 

 

“My lips are sealed; I’m used to keeping secrets done it a few times before for some friends. No one is going to find out about Dex.” Claire replied 

 

 

 

I waved to Ellison as we turned to leave the room, not before he’d insisted on being introduced to the man who’d soon be my family. A smile crept along my lips as we turned down the sidewalk the warm air still present as it hit my face once again passing by many buildings before reaching a church that was surrounded by black SUV’s as I stayed close to Dex as we passed by my mind only jumping to the conclusion that the masked psycho had struck again. My gaze faced forward as it soon fell on the mob-boss dressed in his usual prison jumper, as he peered at the church from the sidewalk before inching closer. “Special Agent Poindexter, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Fisk says 

 

“How did you get out?” Dex asked 

 

 

“I had the nice agents here, bring me on a little drive I told them I knew of the perfect location for the wedding and they obliged told them it would only be a few minutes. What happened to your wrist?” Fisk replied 

 

 

“The man you had framed, he paid me a visit on my run this morning had some words for me and proceeded to shove me to the ground I broke my wrist as a result. He’s determined he was framed, that’s the story he’s spinning to the authorities at least.” Dex says 

 

 

“A mere story is all it is Agent Poindexter; the authorities have no reason to believe him he has no proof all the evidence points to him having attacked the bulletin. This man is desperate, wants to pin the attack on me, the supposed mastermind behind it but in reality, he is just confused, when he took out several dedicated agents and employees of the bulletin. There is no one to back his outlandish tale up, and he’ll be joining me the convict sitting in a prison cell watching the world move on without him.  
But this is not why I am glad to have run into you; I’ve run into some obstacles where Vanessa is concerned, she won’t be able to join us for a while my lawyers are working on it but they don’t know how long it will be. None the less, I want to collect on my half of the deal I’ve reinstated your colleague Agent Nadeem and now it is your turn I want you to move up your wedding to Miss Page, marry her here without me. It is imperative that this happens, with everything going on with Agent Sanchez pending trial, his lawyer can feel free to call Miss Page to the witness stand as he pleases, get her to confess to going to me, setting this plan in motion. I can’t have liabilities, so I’m assuming you will oblige with this request?” Fisk replies

 

“Consider it moved up Boss, I and my fiancée here have no problem with getting married a little earlier if it provides some insurance to our plan,” Dex says 

 

 

“I agree with Dex, we shouldn’t wait for Sanchez’s lawyer to try to use me as a witness” I replied

 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but the mass is about to start and having Fisk here isn’t exactly inviting to the people,” A Nun said

 

 

“Consider me gone Sister, I do not mean to disrupt the church’s service,” Fisk says heading back to an SUV

 

 

“Thank you, before you go the women here, Is she Karen Page’s sister?” The nun asked 

 

 

“Yes, she is, come Special Agent Poindexter I could use you at the hotel” Fisk replied 

 

 

“You going to be fine here?” Dex asks

 

 

“I will be, promise me you’ll get some rest after” I replied 

 

 

“I will I promise you, I love you, Miss Page,” Dex says placing a kiss on my lips 

 

 

 

“I love you too Dex” I replied 

 

 

I watched as Dex followed Fisk into one of the waiting SUVs before the mob-boss gave the signal to his driver to head back to the hotel. My gaze followed the SUV as it soon disappeared down the road, as I turned back to the waiting nun who’d been watching as I’d said goodbye to my fiancé her eyes fixed on me as her lips parted to speak. “Karen’s told me so much about you, she thought she’d never see you again after your father sent her away. But here you are in Hell’s Kitchen after all this time apart Karen must be overjoyed to have her sister back in her life” The nun said 

 

 

“How do you know me?” I asked 

 

 

 

“I’m Sister Maggie, her friend Matt is a patron of our church we provided a home for him after his father passed when he was a young boy” The nun replied 

 

 

“Nice to meet you Sister, I’m Emily. Karen’s never told me much about Matt except for that he was a lawyer here” I said 

 

 

“Matthew is much more than just a lawyer, he’s that vigilante the city has dubbed “Daredevil”, it’s cold out here why don’t you come in” Maggie replied

 

 

I followed Sister Maggie down the long path to the church doors as she pushed one open, the sound of the priest speaking filled my ears as we made our way past the pews filled with eager patrons hanging on to the words he’d been speaking. Our father never took me and Karen to church, as the building felt foreign to me almost as if I didn’t belong in it but obliged to Maggie’s offer of coming in, my mind curious as to why she’d suddenly taken an interest in me. Speaking of Karen, and this “Daredevil” she’d mentioned earlier that was her friend Matt the lawyer that I’d learned of. 

 

 

Soon reaching a small room after heading down a flight of stairs I took a seat on a small bench as Maggie soon joined me eager to tell me about what my sister had told her, or even to question about the fact that she’d seen me with the mob-boss of all men. It was no secret, the church wanted nothing to do with Wilson Fisk the city alike unimpressed by the deal he’d made with the FBI serving his sentence in luxury rather than being locked in a cell.

 

 

“That man, he means a lot to you, doesn’t he?” Maggie says 

 

 

“More than you know, they say when you know you know right?” I replied 

 

 

“They do, but one has to wonder when Fisk is involved,” Maggie says

 

 

 

“Now you’re sounding like Karen, that’s the first thing that popped into her mind instead of being happy she jumped straight to the mob-boss saying it was he placed him in my life but there’s nothing to her claims, we fell in love on our own with no hand from Fisk” I replied 

 

 

“Are you sure there’s nothing, I mean you were standing outside the church with Fisk one could argue he is involved?” Maggie said 

 

 

“There is something, it's not that simple, Fisk helped his colleague after the transfer the bureau used him as a scapegoat letting him take the fall for the attack by the Albanians all because he was in charge. Dex saved the lives of several agents that night, he’s the reason why wives still have their husbands and kids have their fathers while he had to justify doing his job Ray got suspended for it. There was nothing else he could do instead of letting him help Ray the bureau taped his mouth shut with a job putting him in charge of Fisk and I know Fisk seen that so he offered Dex a deal marry me and give up Daredevil’s identity all so he could help Ray. So Dex obliged allowing his friend to have a second chance, instead of letting him go down for something that he knew wasn’t Ray’s fault. You can’t tell me you or Karen wouldn’t do the same if you were in his place if it was Matt or Foggy.” I replied

 

 

“Sounds like a loyal friend to me but giving up Matthew putting him in the crosshairs of the mob-boss all to save his colleague. But I understand why he did it, and you’re right I would do the same if I was Dex, but at what cost? Fisk hasn’t hurt him yet, but he will one rainy day and out he’ll pull the card from his sleeve and there won’t be anything anyone can do. Just like the bulletin attack, that man didn’t do it, but Fisk sure made it look like it” Maggie says 

 

 

“That’s because the man sitting in jail right now, he’s innocent. I went to Fisk that night, after the bulletin attack and told him everything, I provided him with a scapegoat someone to blame for the attack. Fisk did the rest, made it look like this man had the means and motive to attack the bulletin and take out the man that would send him back to that cell” I replied

 

 

“So, you had an innocent man sent to jail, yet you sit here knowing the identity of the man in the suit.” Maggie says

 

 

“I did, and now I have to find a way to live with that” I replied 

 

 

 

“You won’t be able to live with it, going to Fisk allowing yourself to become mixed up in his world while you play out this fantasy with this man. Someone’s going to get to the truth, it always this way of coming up if not this innocent man, then someone else.” Maggie says 

 

 

I slowly rose from the bench as my gaze turned towards her “Maybe, but I did what I had to” I replied making my way up the stairs to a now empty church past the empty pews as I noticed a man wearing sunglasses sitting in one not far from the door, a walking stick accompanying him as he stared into the church listening to the sound of the bell ringing, and the priest clearing stuff away from mass. “Hello?” I say approaching him 

 

 

“Do I know you?” He replied 

 

 

“I’m Karen’s sister, I don’t believe we’ve met,” I said

 

 

“Emily, no we haven’t but I’ve met your fiancé ” He replies 

 

 

 

“I’m guessing you’re Matt Murdock, and who hasn’t I mean it’s public knowledge he’s in charge of looking after Fisk,” I said

 

 

 

“And you live in the hotel with him, I know he’s working for Fisk” Matt replies 

 

 

“You have no proof,” I said 

 

 

“I don’t need proof, Fisk got to him, didn’t he? Just like how he gets to everyone else, through whatever means necessary, so he offered your fiancé and you a place to live in the hotel and I know damn well he was the man in the suit. But it was you who got that innocent FBI agent sent to jail because you don’t want Dex to go down for doing Fisk’s bidding instead you’d rather cover it up. Fisk hurt so many people, including ones I care about and he’s going to do the same with you when he’s done with you, you can make this right get Dex to turn on Fisk and testify against him, make Fisk pay for what he’s done.” Matt replied

 

 

“He did, but you have no proof whether he was, and no one is going to believe you. I’ll tell you what I told Maggie, I did what I had to I wasn’t going let the man I love get taken away from me and sent to prison of all places where he wouldn’t last a day. So, if you’re thinking of going to the police with this, good luck having them believe you as for Dex you convince him yourself” I said 

 

 

I pushed open the church door as the sun hit my face making my way up the sidewalk before my gaze set on a waiting black SUV they didn’t leave, Dex waited for me as my mind raced with thoughts of Maggie’s words from before, living with this was far better than having my fiancé hauled off to prison no matter what she said. An agent emerged from the driver’s side as I approached the SUV “Miss Page” He said pulling open the car door 

 

 

 

“I told my driver to head back to the hotel, but I ended up telling him to turn back while I sat here thinking of you inside that church where that nun filled your head with ideas of helping clear Agent Sanchez’s name, making you feel guilty about sending an innocent man to jail while you went on with your life. Telling you that it isn’t too late to make this situation right, but you and I both know that’s not in your best interest that’s why you came to me. You are soon to be married and fulfill the deal your fiancé made with me to reinstate his colleague Agent Nadeem. But someone else knows, Agent Sanchez is innocent a certain masked man.” Fisk says

 

 

I took a seat beside Dex as the agent shut the door Fisk’s words filling my ears feeling as his hand joined with mine reminding me of the reason, I sent an innocent man to jail our relationship meant more to me than anything. I was soon to be his wife, and nothing was going to get between that not even some masked man who knew the truth about what happened that night no one would even believe him. 

 

 

“I know Miss Page wouldn’t respond to being made to feel guilty by a nun, we have nothing to worry about, right?” Dex said 

 

 

“You know me Dex, I’d never turn my back on you and give you up to the police,” I replied

 

 

“I’m glad, I hate that I dragged you into this, but you know why it couldn’t be me or Ray,” Dex said 

 

 

“I do, I’d do it all again if it meant keeping you out of prison” I reply

 

 

 

We soon reached the hotel, as the driver made his way around the back away from the protesters who still stood outside the hotel in hopes one day Fisk would be led out in handcuffs heading off to prison where he’d go straight back to that cell. The SUV pulled to a stop as I followed Dex out, making our way to the back entrance as an agent pulled open the door my mind now empties of my thoughts from before quickly forgetting their words as his hand joined with mine once again. 

 

 

“Dex, what happened to you?” Ray said approaching us 

 

 

“Why don’t you ask our former colleague, Agent Sanchez” Dex replies 

 

 

“You had him arrested again?” Ray asks

 

 

“Not me, my fiancée but I wasn’t objecting not after what he did. It’s better to have him back in that holding cell than out here” Dex says 

 

 

“And while he was harassing you, your wife to be here didn’t happen to admit that she had an innocent man sent to jail?” Ray says

 

 

 

“Stop being so paranoid Ray, she didn’t say anything” Dex replied

 

 

“I may have left something out, there is someone else who knows what I did” I reply 

 

 

“Who is it Em?” Dex asks 

 

 

“It’s Matt Murdock, one of Karen’s lawyer friends he was sitting in one of the pews, guess he comes there often to talk with Father Lantom. He stopped me with accusations that Dex was working for Fisk and even went as far as saying I need to get him to turn on Fisk and testify to everything he’s done. He said he knew it was me, who sent that innocent man to jail but he’s got no proof except what I told him.” I replied 

 

 

 

“It’s your word against his, no one is going to believe a blind lawyer whose alter ego Fisk wanted to pin the bulletin attack on but when Sanchez became a liability, he changed his plan” Dex replied

 

 

“But he’s got friends Dex, like Foggy who last time I checked is for anything that involves using the law to take down Fisk and if he goes down then we all follow him,” Ray says

 

 

“Foggy Nelson isn’t going to be a problem, not if we don’t give him or Murdock anything, they have no proof so let’s keep it that way” Dex replied

 

 

“Dex is right, we have to be careful even if Fisk has half the NYPD in his pocket there’s still the half that isn’t,” I said 

 

 

“Who’s representing Sanchez anyway?” Dex asks 

 

 

“Mr. Nelson himself, took the case from the public defender thinks he can get the DA to throw the charges out and go after the real attacker,” Ray says 

 

 

“That’s me Ray, and you and I both know if Foggy wins the case I’m going to jail” Dex replies

 

 

“The evidence Fisk made up, it’s solid there’s no way any judge will side with Foggy he made sure of that. Sanchez is going to prison, and the DA is going to make sure of that” I said 

 

 

“It better, Sanchez isn’t why I came here I wanted to ask you if you’d be my best man at my and Em’s wedding,” Dex says

 

 

“I’d love to Dex, you saved my life that night and I owe you one although I’m not sure I could ever repay you” Ray replied

 

 

“You don’t have to; I was just doing my job I just hate you got suspended for it,” Dex said

 

 

“We’ll see you at the wedding, have a goodnight Ray,” I said 

 

 

 

I turned as I followed Dex down the hallway my eyes soon finding the penthouse doors, as well as Fisk who’d been standing outside the agents seemingly relieved of their duty by the mob boss watching as he turned to us, a wide smile creeping across his lips as they parted to speak “Special Agent Poindexter, may we have a word?” He asked  
“Of course, Convict, but whatever you have to say you can do so in front of my fiancée” Dex replies

 

 

 

“She is to be your wife, why should you keep her from knowing of your affairs with me? I will speak freely in front of her as to why I am here, my sources at the NYPD tell me Agent Sanchez has been arrested again after he shoved you to the ground. This wasn’t part of my plan, only to frame him for the bulletin attack as me and your fiancée discussed but when one pushes your buttons plans must change Special Agent Poindexter. I rather commend your actions, taking care of this liability that Agent Sanchez has become but just a few hours ago I had him released from NYPD custody I have plans for him.

 

 

You see, a certain event is soon to occur, and I imagine Father Lantom will want no part in officiating a wedding that has my involvement all over it. An officiant, he will be once I am done with him, I will send him back to his old life, a mere convict awaiting trial for his crimes attacking those innocent people at the bulletin. With nothing that his lawyer can do, my evidence was rock solid an open and shut case that sends him to prison no longer being a problem to us” Fisk says 

 

 

“I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me your plans, sounds like the good priest won’t be a hindrance to the plan. As for Sanchez, I’m sure he’ll enjoy his last few days of freedom before he heads off to prison where he belongs, we won’t be making him the same deal we made you.” Dex replied

 

 

“Of course, Wesley used to be the person who I’d confide in, share my plans with but sadly he is gone but I think I’ve found a replacement, a new James Wesley in you in that I can share the most intimate details of my plans, and trust without question. I want you by my side Special Agent Poindexter, you’ve proven you're worth to me time after time more than the agents guarding my doors, giving me my meals that the FBI has been forced to provide me with. What do you say, can I count on you?” Fisk says 

 

 

“Absolutely Mr. Fisk, I figure convict is no longer a necessary title given our new relationship it is time for a change” Dex replied

 

 

“Good, I will see you two at the church tomorrow,” Fisk says turning down the hallway 

 

 

“I’m proud of you, you’ll be a loyal employee to him. Don’t you think congratulations are in order?” I say

 

 

“I do indeed, and tomorrow you become my wife” Dex replies pushing open the penthouse door

 

 

Following him in, I felt his one arm wrap around me lips gracing mine as my hand reached under the soft fabric of his light sweater feeling his toned body underneath my fingers each kiss growing more intense yet he was careful knowing almost having been injured just a few hours earlier. But yet wanting, more of whatever was happening between us not allowing it to stop his eagerness of wanting to be with me, as my hands traveled back down to the hem of his shirt, slipping it slowly over his head before feeling him pull me closer. As I heard a soft moan escape his lips trailing my hands along his body once again his warm skin felt good against the palms of my hands, before gesturing to me to lead him to our bedroom. 

 

 

 

Lowering him slowly to the bed, watching as his gaze wandered up to mine wanting nothing more than for me to make love to him his virginity something, I’d imagined Dex held quite dear the mere thought of giving himself completely to someone, rather frightened him the uncertainty of what would happen after, or even if he himself thought it was something he could do. None of that seemed to bother his mind tonight, nor the other times he’d so carelessly let himself go ending up in a tangled mess of bedsheets. 

 

 

 

A smirk crept across his face, different from the one he usually wore one almost in complete happiness of his current situation before unbuttoning my soft blouse wanting a glimpse of my body for himself, but to take it in slowly as he slipped it off my shoulders. Soon hearing nothing but the soft sound of each moan that escaped his lips as mine wandered along his body as he caved to my every touch giving himself more, and more to me. 

 

 

His hands guided mine to the waistband of his pants, as I slipped them over his hips allowing them to fall to the floor as my gaze caught the view of his now naked figure the view of it filling my eyes so generously being shown off to me, his free hand reaching towards me before pulling me down against him our soft skin touching as I kissed him. Dex was in a safe place again with me, against the soft fabric that covered the mattress leaving no space between us nothing could hurt him or veer his attention away from me.

 

 

Showing me a completely different side of himself, a side of Dex unfamiliar to me allowing himself to be touched without the usual flinch, or wanting to move away but rather accepting of it almost as if he’d become turned on by it enjoying every minute my hands wandered along every curve of his body. The ability to express his feelings, rather surprised him knowing exactly where he stood with me, the women he loved so dearly not just the north star that guided him, whatever love meant for him Dex seemed to consider me it. 

 

 

My mind soon silencing feeling as he reached orgasm against me, pulling me closer as I too reached mine wrapping his free arm around me the room falling silent as I laid against his chest the sound of his heartbeat filling my ears before his lips slowly parted to speak, “ You amaze me, I’ve never wanted to give myself to anyone until I met you the thought of being close just frightened me, making me believe I wasn’t capable of feelings but you, changed that for me” He said 

 

 

“Are you frightened now? You changed that for me too, a lot of things I never thought I had any future outside Penny’s diner” I replied 

 

 

“Not the slightest bit, Mrs. Poindexter. But now you do, I just helped you along you did the rest by yourself” He said 

 

 

“Mrs. Poindexter huh? getting some practice in” I replied

 

 

“I very much like the sound of that, you could say I am after tomorrow I can officially call you that, “He said

 

“I’ll enjoy my last night as a Page, and I can call you my husband” I reply


End file.
